


幽谷之诗

by Coeur_Chanson



Category: The Silmarillion(Novel)/The Hobbit( Jackson Movie) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, The Silmarillion(Novel)/The Hobbit( Jackson Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeur_Chanson/pseuds/Coeur_Chanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>完结</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 春之始 （一）

**Author's Note:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

第一章 

阿尔达。  
这块被碧蓝海水三面环抱的、孕育了各种神奇生灵的土地，曾被誉为传说中的造物主伊露维塔最伟大的杰作。  
而此刻，这苍穹之下最丰饶美丽的大陆，正处于春暖花开的季节。

尽管刚刚经历了一场浩劫，但源于广袤大地深处的力量，仍然使得春日的山间层林染翠，新芽盛放。  
山脚下颇为泥泞的路上，行色匆匆的一行人，却无心欣赏这大好春光。  
他们以倔强著称的面容上疲色尽显，他们原本高大强壮的身躯也不再挺拔，他们的黑发和铠甲上，是来不及拭去的血污和泥垢。  
但他们琥珀色的眼睛中仍然闪耀着只属于诺多族人的骄傲光芒，即使他们不久前才在与最凶恶残暴的魔头米尔寇的战斗中失去了自己的家园和亲人。  
队伍的最末端，黑发的少年拉紧肩头的绳索，奋力前行。  
在他身后用树枝捆扎而成的简易木排上，黑发少女奄奄一息。  
那是他唯一的亲人，他那被族人赞美为贝尔兰之星的姐姐。  
他不得不停下来，在发现黑发少女已经陷入昏迷后，惊慌的大声呼救。  
几位年长的族人很快过来，在检查了少女的伤势之后，面面相觑，纷纷摇头。  
少年半跪在木排前，心急如焚。  
纵然他天生神力，勇武过人，但对于此刻的状况竟也是毫无办法。  
就在无计可施之时，一阵马蹄声自远处而来。  
片刻间，一匹黑色的骏马闯入了众人的视线。  
骑在马上的是一位黑发的年轻人，他的外貌和衣着看起来像是个诺多贵族，唯一不同的是他那双琥珀色的眼睛。这位不速之客似乎立刻就明白了眼前发生了什么，很快下马走了过来。  
“能让我看看吗？”他礼貌的询问着，俊美的脸上是与他年龄不太相符的冷静与沉着。  
在得到默许后，他来到病危的少女身前，以十分熟练的手法检查着她肩颈处的伤口。  
“你们遇到了格劳龙？”他精准的诊断使得少年重燃希望之光，忙不迭的点头，“是的！就在三天前！我们拼命躲避它喷出的火焰，但还是有一点点落在了姐姐身上！”  
年轻人打量了一下眼前的少年，他知道要从格劳龙的攻击中逃脱需要怎样的勇气和实力，于是他拍了拍少年的肩膀，“放心，她会好的。”  
他的微笑像是沁人心脾的春风，令所有人的紧张情绪都缓解下来。  
唯有最年长的那位族人，在看清他的容貌之后，脸色一变。  
年轻人从马上取下药箱，将药丸和药草碾碎混合后洒在患处，那些之前不停溃烂的伤口几乎立即就停止了流血，在他清理干净并包扎好之后，少女竟然缓缓睁开双眼，清醒了过来。  
她的目光停留在年轻人的脸上，对这张完全陌生的面孔似乎有些迷惑，而当她看到一旁的少年时，才终于绽放出了笑容。  
“我会留给你足够的药，每天更换一次就好。”年轻人起身，将一个棉布药袋交给少年，“你们顺着这条路往西走大约五里格，山谷底有一处泉眼，如果每天用那里的泉水清洗伤口，会痊愈得更快。”  
少年对他自然是感激涕零，但他却不肯留下名字，反倒将身边携带的兰巴斯分了一半给这姐弟俩，这才上马离去。  
“他简直就是梵拉的使者啊！”少年望着那远去的身影，大声赞颂道。  
年长的那位族人走了过来，他的脸色比方才更加阴沉。  
“如果你知道他真实的身份，或许你就不会这么说了。”  
“为什么？”少年不解。  
“他来自受到诅咒的家族，所有和他亲近的人都会死于非命。”年长的族人长叹一声，“即使做再多的好事，挽救再多人的性命，也改变不了他的厄运。”  
“这不公平。”少年反驳道，“不管他有着怎样的命运，他救了我的姐姐伊蒂丝，他就是我的恩人。”  
“可为了你们的平安，最好离他远点。”  
面对族人的规劝，少年并没有理睬。他握住姐姐的手，面朝西方，神色凝重：“我向梵拉起誓：我，艾克希里昂，一定会报答他。”

迷雾山脉位于阿尔达的中心地带。  
如果说奔腾不息的安都因河是滋养了整个中土的血液，那么迷雾山脉就是这块神奇土地的脊柱。  
这里地形复杂，高处山势险峻，低洼沼泽密布，时常有凶禽猛兽出没。  
同时由于涉及多个不同种族的领地边界，南部的山区更是一度被米尔寇掌控，因此很少有人会贸然进入山脉深处。  
而此时在东南面一座山峰上，黑发的年轻人正坐一株巨大的山毛榉顶部的枝桠上。  
在他的头顶上方，春日夜空中的群星争相闪耀，而在他的脚下，落满星光的安都因河如同一串缀满宝石的项链，妆点着阿尔达的夜色。  
他闭上双眼，拂过面颊的夜风中混杂着植物和泥土的芬芳，那交错的水流和起伏的虫鸣则是大自然赐给他最美妙的音乐。  
或许只有在这种时候，他才能暂时忘记自己生命中那些血腥与残酷的回忆。  
这份难得的宁静，并没有让他享受太久，不远处的丛林里传来的异动引起了他的警觉。  
魔苟斯不久前针对东贝尔兰地区的诺多族部落发起的攻击，引发了一场不小的战役。格劳龙虽然势不可挡，但居住在那里的诺多族人也都骁勇善战，因此米尔寇的损失也颇为惨重，这个时候出现在迷雾山脉的可能性并不大。  
他凭借着星光，小心翼翼的在丛林间行走，果然很快就发现了一个陷阱。  
猎人们为了捕获山间的野兽，常常会在山的背阴面设下各种圈套，眼前这个深坑，就是最常用的手段。  
根据坑底传来的响动，他判断猎物的体型并不大，因此安心点起了火把，来到坑边查看。  
被伪装的落叶覆盖的陷阱底部，凸起的部分在缓慢移动，掉落的枯枝间隙露出金黑相间的漂亮皮毛。  
他将火把固定在一旁，就在他思索着要怎样才能把它给救出来时，那个小家伙却突然翻身跃起，还发出一声怒喝。  
尽管这个动作因为陷阱的深度不会给他造成任何威胁，但他还是下意识的拔出了随身的佩剑，挡在了身前。  
可当他看清对方的真面目时，却彻底愣住了。  
虽然身上套着虎皮缝制的服装，但金色的长发，碧蓝的双眼，白皙的皮肤，都说明这是一个未成年的高等生灵。  
准确的说，是一个披着虎皮，目光凶狠的辛达族少年。  
辛达族与诺多族同为生活在阿尔达的高等生灵，早年交好互有通婚，近几代人之间却冲突不断，虽不至于兵戎相见，但也鲜有往来。  
黑发的年轻人明显的感受到了这个辛达族少年的敌意，可他没有丝毫的犹豫就收起佩剑，解下了腰间的绳索扔了下去。  
“快上来。”他用辛达语对少年说道。  
听到熟悉的语言，少年也楞了一下。是继续呆在这里自己想办法，还是接受这个陌生的诺多人的协助？最终他选择了后者。  
在将辛达族少年拉上来之后，黑发的年轻人发现，由于陷阱过深，少年的一只脚在跌落过程中受伤，无法顺利行走。在勉强扶着他走到一个略微平坦安全的地方之后，少年将他推开，独自靠着树干席地而坐。  
这让黑发的年轻人犯了难。把他一个人留在这里并不妥当，但看他气鼓鼓的样子，似乎也不太愿意接受更多的帮助。  
沉默中，远处传来了呼喊与马蹄之声，随之而来的还有火把的光亮。  
黑发的年轻人精通辛达语，即使是如此微弱的声音，他也能分辨出来那些声音的含义。  
瑟兰迪尔殿下。  
看这位金发辛达少年的神情，他应该就是这位殿下无误了。  
“要我去叫他们过来吗？”黑发的年轻人低声问。  
“不，”少年摇头，“躲起来！快！”  
他们灭掉了火把，伏下身隐藏在浓密的灌木丛里屏住呼吸，直到那些声音逐渐远去，才又钻了出来。  
“为什么不肯跟你的族人回去？”  
“你才是奥克斯的族人！”金发的辛达少年瞪了他一眼，“这些都是奥克斯伪装的，我可是隔着十里格就能闻见他们的臭味。”  
黑发的年轻人没有生气，反而笑了起来。  
这位殿下虽然年纪尚小，却聪慧过人，性格也有趣得很。  
“你现在有什么打算？”  
辛达少年低头想了想，“尽快回幽暗密林。”  
幽暗密林是辛达族的领地，位于迷雾山脉的东北方向。想要在深夜时分走出丛林，横渡安都因河，还要避开心怀鬼胎的奥克斯，简直没有可能。  
“我先带你去个安全的地方，等天亮了再说。”见辛达少年没有反对，黑发的年轻人站起身来，拍拍身上的泥土，打了一个唿哨。  
他那匹黑色的骏马很快就从林间小道上飞奔而来，身后还跟着一只活蹦乱跳的牡鹿。  
“你怎么又来了。”他轻拍着牡鹿的脸颊。  
“你认识它？”辛达少年站起身，慢慢走过来。  
“嗯，自从我把它从猎人的铁钳下救了出来，每次我来这里它都会找到我，赶都赶不走。”  
“为什么要赶它走？”辛达少年靠近牡鹿，伸出手试探着抚摸着牡鹿的颈部，“它多漂亮啊。”  
“它长大了会更漂亮威武。但是通常它们都难长到成年。”  
金发的辛达少年望着那双玲珑的角，想起了华丽宫殿中那些装饰物。  
“它们的美丽，只会成为高等生灵的装饰罢了。”说完这句话，黑发的年轻人才意识到，这过于直接的表达，说不定会对这尊贵而幼小的心灵造成某种伤害。  
但少年在略微思索之后，却做出了一个令人意外的决定。  
“我要它成为我的坐骑。”他的双眼闪闪发亮，“这样就没有人可以再伤害它。”  
这种情况下如果可以骑鹿倒也是个不错的选择。  
黑发的年轻人点头，“好吧，如果它愿意的话。”  
他这句话其实有些玩笑的成分，因为牡鹿的性格其实十分暴躁，别说驯化，就算是陌生人想要亲近也是不行。  
金发的辛达少年对此却十分认真，他走到牡鹿的面前，抬头望着那乌黑圆润的双眼，以稍显稚嫩却又不容辩驳的语气说道：“成为我的坐骑，你可愿意？”  
牡鹿静静的望着他，片刻之后，用湿润的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的掌心，随后跪下了前膝。  
阿尔达的星光照耀在金发少年的身上。  
就是从这一刻起，黑发的年轻人确定了一件事，那就是辛达族将会有一位史无前例、卓越杰出的君王。

TBC


	2. 春之始 （二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

第二章

阿尔达的最南端。  
始终笼罩在黑暗中的群山之下，那处处喷发着剧毒烈焰的宫殿内，也并不平静。  
由骨骸堆砌而成的王座之上，暴君的面目比所有传说中的描述都更加狰狞。  
作为伊露维塔的次子，米尔寇刚出生时的长相并非如此，相反无论是容貌、智慧还是力量，其实都不比他的亲哥哥曼威逊色。  
但出于对曼威的妒忌与惧怕，他憎恨所有美好的事物，毁灭它们是他最大的乐趣。  
长此以往，他的模样渐渐发生了改变。而现在，连他手下的半兽人首领阿索格见到他的时候，只要远远的看上一眼，都会噤若寒蝉。  
这正是他想要的不是吗？  
“所以，那个辛达族的王子，还没有找到？”  
米尔寇低头打量着跪在坐前的半兽人，他声音的温度让强悍凶残的奥克斯首领都不禁有些发抖。  
“我们的人马正不分昼夜在迷雾山脉里搜索，相信很快就能发现他的踪迹。”  
“找到之后如何处置？”  
“我会把他撕成碎片！”阿索格咧开嘴，散发着恶臭的唾液挂在他的獠牙上，“一想到辛达人在临死前发出的尖叫声我就兴奋！”  
“接下来呢？”  
“把他的尸首弄成遭到诺多人捕猎时的样子，扔在芬巩那老家伙的地里。”  
米尔寇终于满意的点了点头，“去吧。”  
阿索格如释重负，退下时的步伐倒比进来时轻快了许多。  
幽暗的宫殿里，又恢复了死一般的沉寂。  
米尔寇站起身来，将绣着红色烈焰的黑色长袍抖落后，转身向一旁说道：  
“你觉得这事有几分把握？”  
连嗅觉出众的半兽人都没有发觉，在王座的阴影里，还站着一个人。  
他从头到脚都笼罩在黑色的布幔之中，呼吸也细不可闻。  
“三成。”  
“你果然还是对阿索格不放心。”  
“本是临时起意，变数太多。能捉到最好，捉不到也没有什么损失。这段时间只要避免正面冲突就行。”  
“招募的那些眼线都怎样了？”  
“合格的几个已经放了出去，不合格的都喂了座狼。”  
“好。”米尔寇走下王座，踱了几步后，停了下来。“一会儿去看看你母亲。”  
而这次黑色的布幔后的人却迟迟没有回答，直到米尔寇再次开口。  
“她养的那些小东西，也该派上用场了。”  
“是，父亲大人。”

迷雾山脉中，黑发的年轻人也已到达了目的地。  
一座小山峰的顶部，掩藏在山毛榉枝叶间的一个山洞。  
这个山洞不仅位置隐蔽险要，可以清楚观察到周边的情况，内部更是别有洞天。  
几块巨大的山石光滑平坦，是极好的休憩之地，山洞深处更有一个活泉眼，涌出的山泉清澈甘甜。  
黑发的年轻人将金发的辛达少年从马上扶下来，虽然牡鹿可以当坐骑，但没有装上鞍具与缰绳，在山间行走还是不太妥当。还好距离不算太远，两人同骑也更安全快捷。  
黑发的年轻人似乎在这里住了不少日子，各种用品一应俱全。他取出厚实柔软的兽皮铺在巨石上，这才又扶着辛达少年过去坐下。  
折腾了一整天，终于可以休息，金发的辛达少年感到前所未有的疲惫。他换了个舒服的姿势半躺着，一双蓝眼睛却片刻也没有放松。  
他看着这里的主人架柴生火，取出一条新鲜的野猪腿腌上香料后开始炙烤，其间还不忘给马和牡鹿添草加水。这本是一堆琐碎的杂事，但黑发的年轻人不但安排得井然有序，每件事情都做得恰到好处，这让他看起来格外的从容不迫，气度非凡。  
金发的辛达少年对他十分好奇，但见他拿着一个木头箱子向自己走来，又本能的开始警觉。  
木头箱子里原来是各种药。黑发的年轻人干净利落的给辛达少年治疗了脚上的伤口，包扎完毕后他回到火堆旁，正好给烤得滋滋作响的野猪腿翻了个面儿。  
虽然不是第一次受伤，之前给自己治疗的好歹也是御医，却完全无法与眼前这位黑发的年轻人相提并论。他那行云流水的手法与立竿见影的功效，让金发的辛达少年在钦佩之余，更生疑虑。  
“喂。”  
黑发的年轻人回头。  
“我叫瑟兰迪尔，你呢？”  
黑发的年轻人想了想，低头用手中的树枝拨了拨烧得正旺的柴火。  
“你可以叫我‘喂’。”  
对于这个奇怪的回答，瑟兰迪尔先是一怔，随即恼怒起来。  
他的父王，也就是幽暗密林的辛达族首领欧瑞费尔王，对这个儿子的管教甚是严厉，但同时也是宠爱有加，更别提密林的民众了。而这个黑发的年轻人尽管救了他，却连名字也不肯告知，这是他从未遇到过的。  
于是他气呼呼的转身躺下，想着再也不要主动和那个人说话，可惜辘辘饥肠却不争气的发出了抗议。  
就在他用手捂住鼻子，努力抵挡阵阵传来的烤肉香气时，一只硕大的盘子放在了他眼前，里面盛着喷香的烤肉，新鲜的果子，甚至还有一杯水。  
金发的少年想都没想就开始大快朵颐。  
毕竟，无论是斗嘴还是打架，先填饱肚子才能有力气。  
山间寒气重，尤其是夜间。因此黑发的年轻人在烤肉的时候适当的添加了一些辛辣的调味料，怕那位殿下吃不惯，才又配上了果子和水。  
不过以他飞快的进食速度，以及转眼间就舔着手指端着空空如也的盘子走过来的样子，自己的担心都是多余的。  
“谢谢，喂。”瑟兰迪尔在篝火旁坐了下来，似乎已经忘记了刚才还在为这个名字赌气。  
食物是最有效的沟通方式之一。黑发的年轻人一边切下烤肉放到对面的空盘子里，一边想着这句话，忍不住勾起了唇角。

第二天，拂晓时分。  
连鸟儿们都还没有开始觅食，半兽人的队伍就已经在森林中展开了搜寻。  
尤其是在安都因河沿岸，通向幽暗密林方向的道路，都设下了埋伏。  
果不其然，他们很快发现了一头正在浅滩地带渡河的牡鹿。  
如果只是平常的牡鹿倒也罢了，这头牡鹿的背上好像还伏着其他的生灵。  
尽管被兽皮包裹得很严实，但一缕像是不小心暴露在外面的、辛达族人特有的金发，让半兽人迅速锁定了目标，挥舞着武器冲了过去。  
而就在大队的奥克斯追逐着牡鹿逐渐远离的同时，一匹黑色的骏马悄无声息的渡过了安都因河，向幽暗密林的方向疾驰而去，不多时就来到了绿林的边境。  
在一处僻静隐蔽的地方，黑色的骏马终于停了下来。  
黑发的年轻人解开密不透风的斗篷，露出里面那颗金色的小脑瓜。  
虽然已经暂时脱离了危险，但瑟兰迪尔却显得有点失落，因为他不知道能不能再见到那头为了引开半兽人而做了诱饵的牡鹿。  
“别急，试试用我教你的方式呼唤它。”黑发的年轻人仿佛看透了他的心思，轻声说道。  
“好。”瑟兰迪尔点点头，开始用那种独特的、听起来与鸟鸣十分相似的口哨声召唤着他的坐骑。  
一遍，两遍……就在他焦灼不已的时候，不远处的树丛中有了响动。  
黑发的年轻人迅速的将他抱在怀里躲在了树荫背后。  
直到那熟悉的美丽鹿角出现在眼前，金发的辛达少年才又惊又喜的跑了过去。  
连黑发的年轻人也有些意外。  
在那么多奥克斯的围追堵截下，除了背上的稻草人已经是半挂的状态，牡鹿竟然毫发无伤，真可算得上奇迹了。  
不过，尽管暂时摆脱了半兽人，但此地也绝不能久留。  
按照计划，在幽暗密林的边境，两人就该各奔东西。  
“喂，你叫什么名字？”瑟兰迪尔此刻已经稳稳当当的骑在了鹿背上，那双湛蓝的眼睛望着黑发的年轻人，一点离开的意思都没有。  
这位殿下还真是执拗。黑发的年轻人暗自叹了口气，看他一副“你不说我就不走”的样子，绝不是保持沉默一走了之就能解决的。  
“我叫埃尔隆德。”  
“那么，埃尔隆德，后会有期。”瑟兰迪尔点头致意。  
埃尔隆德没有回答，只是默默的目送金发的少年绝尘而去。  
他努力隐瞒真实姓名并非是出于傲慢，而是他非常清楚，无论是谁，一旦知道了自己的身份，再见时都是避之不及。与其凭添尴尬，反不如形同陌路来得轻松。  
温暖的晨曦洒落在瑟兰迪尔的背影上，被削掉了一部分的金发有些乱糟糟，看起来倒有几分与他年龄相符的孩子气。  
但他的勇敢，冷静，以及手起刀落斩断长发时的毅然，都给埃尔隆德留下了十分深刻的印象。  
尤其是最后那一问。  
很明显，虽然相处的时间并不长，但以他敏锐的洞察力，似乎已经发现了埃尔隆德的弱点。  
无论怎样，辛达与诺多，都是奋战在对抗魔苟斯的最前线的种族。  
如果今后有机会在战场上相见，能互相点头致意，或许就已经足够了吧。  
埃尔隆德调转马头，他将要一路向南，以最快的速度回到他的亲人身旁。

在大小吉理安河之间的那片土地上，居住着最勇敢的诺多族人。  
因为这里山势不高，更有一处极为险要的豁口，是最容易受到魔苟斯攻击的地方。  
这里的诺多族首领是费诺的儿子梅格洛尔，他不但勇猛坚韧，又是阿尔达最负盛名的歌者，深受诺多族人的拥戴。因此整个地区包括那处豁口，都以他的名字命名。  
而埃尔隆德也终于在夜幕降临之前，抵达了梅格洛尔的府邸。  
他几乎是一路小跑着穿过了花园和长廊，甚至来不及对向他微笑的仆人还礼。  
推开虚掩着的房门，满脸焦虑的梅格洛尔正来回踱步，而御医与几位仆人也只是束手无策的围在床前。  
“你终于回来了。”看到埃尔隆德出现，梅格洛尔迎了上来。  
“抱歉回来太晚，让您担心了。”尽管梅格洛尔的语气中并无责备之意，但埃尔隆德还是按照惯例半跪行礼，又立刻被扶了起来。  
“快去看看埃尔洛斯。”  
病榻上的年轻人有着和埃尔隆德十分相似的面容，但由于身体虚弱几乎没有什么血色，此刻他紧闭双眼，额头上渗出大颗的汗珠。  
不过晚了一天，埃尔洛斯的病情就恶化到这个地步，这让身为兄长的埃尔隆德既心疼又自责。  
所幸此行获得了不少珍贵的药材，他立即让侍女们将煎药的炉火用具都搬了过来，当令人心旷神怡的芳香随着药材在山泉水中的浸泡熬煮散发出来之后，埃尔洛斯的呼吸逐渐平稳了下来，而在场的所有人也都终于松了一口气。  
梅格洛尔想多待些时间，他希望至少看到埃尔洛斯醒来，但乌番格却匆匆的走了进来。这位黑皮肤的贴身侍卫向他禀报，梅斯罗斯大人已经在书房等候多时。  
梅格洛尔见埃尔隆德低头垂眼只顾着熬制汤药和照顾埃尔洛斯，也不忍心惊动他，便跟在乌番格的身后悄然离开。

此刻梅格洛尔的书房之内，灯火通明。  
而那位高大强壮的客人，面色却格外阴沉。  
“埃尔洛斯又病了？”见梅格洛尔进来，他问道。  
“是。不过埃尔隆德及时赶回，已经没事了。”  
面对自己的兄长，梅格洛尔的神情与语调，和方才相比已截然不同。  
“你收养他们这么些年，遇到的麻烦也不少，你就真的不相信那孩子身上的恶咒？”  
“恶咒？”梅格洛尔冷笑，“我们杀死了他们的外祖父，逼得他们的亲生父母跳进冰冷黑暗的大海至今音讯全无。恶？对他们而言，还有什么恶比得上我们的所作所为？”  
梅斯罗斯一时语塞，他能感到梅格洛尔的愤怒扑面而来。  
“这些都是过去的事情了，当时也不是我们亲自动的手……况且这样做，也是为了我们发下的誓言呀。”梅斯罗斯的声音和表情都柔和了许多，他需要尽快化解梅格洛尔的负面情绪，毕竟他今天来可不是为了争论这个。  
那令人恐惧又无法反悔的誓言，是梅格洛尔心头最沉重的枷锁。  
自从立下誓言的那天开始，他的生命就被痛苦紧紧纠缠，只有埃尔隆德兄弟俩和热爱他的诺多族人，才能带给他哪怕只是微不足道的快乐。  
每当梅斯罗斯提起这个誓言的时候，梅格洛尔就仿佛被无形的爪牙扼住了咽喉，令他倍感疲惫与厌恶。  
见梅格洛尔没有做声，梅斯罗斯便直奔主题。  
“几位首领将要召开会议，共同计划讨伐米尔寇之事。”  
梅格洛尔抬起头。  
身处抗击魔苟斯最前沿地带的他再清楚不过，自从格劳龙出现，魔苟斯的扩张逐渐有失控之势，如果不集中力量打击压制，的确后患无穷。  
“这或许是我们夺回宝钻的最好机会。”梅斯罗斯缓缓说道。  
“也罢，”梅格洛尔长叹一声，“我们别无选择。”  
“你好生休养，保存实力，大战一旦爆发，没有人知道哪一天会结束。”梅斯罗斯站起身来，他本想再次规劝梅格洛尔放弃埃尔隆德兄弟俩，但看对方那愁眉紧锁的模样，到嘴边的话终究也是给憋了回去。  
梅格洛尔起身为梅斯罗斯送行。  
对于一触即发的战争，他略感不安。  
或许只有埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯的笑脸，可以为他带来一丝慰藉。

病房中，埃尔洛斯已经苏醒过来，他的兄长拉着他的手，为他讲述着旅途中的趣事。  
听到欢笑声的梅格洛尔也舒展眉头，加快了脚步。  
他们并不知道，可怕的巨大阴影，已将他们笼罩和包围。

TBC


	3. 春之始 （三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

第三章

然而，梅斯罗斯所期待的良机却迟迟没有出现。  
因为就在各部落首领们筹划着集中兵力围剿魔苟斯的同时，敌方却一反常态的偃旗息鼓了。别说格劳龙，连半兽人都纷纷撤回末日火山周围的地下营地，鲜有出没。  
君王和首领们并未因此而松懈，反而更加警觉，兵力与物资的储备，从未停歇。  
但对于生活在阿尔达的普通民众而言，没有硝烟和战火的时光，已是弥足珍贵。  
而这样平静又安宁的日子，竟然已持续了两年。

埃尔隆德站在后院的空地上，手中握着近身搏击时所用的短剑。  
在他的对面，他的兄弟埃尔洛斯手持着同样的武器，正伺机进攻。  
正是炎热的午后，埃尔洛斯软甲下的布衫已经湿透，但他仍不愿放弃。因为埃尔隆德答应过他，只要在同一场练习中赢三次，他就可以跟随埃尔隆德带领的卫队出巡。  
经过精心的调养，埃尔洛斯的健康状况得到了很大的改善，他的身体素质已经非常接近同龄的战士。  
而今天的练武，埃尔洛斯竟然连续赢了两次，这让埃尔隆德颇感欣慰。或许，让他跟随卫队出去历练一下也不是坏事。  
于是，埃尔洛斯如愿以偿的获得了第三次胜利。他喜出望外的振臂欢呼，随后跑过去伸手拉起被他摔倒在地却面带微笑的兄长。  
仆人匆匆的进来通报，说有客人来访。  
梅格洛尔身为一方之首，府邸有来客是常事，但指名道姓要见埃尔隆德的，却是凤毛麟角。  
难道是有族人遇到了什么疑难杂症？埃尔隆德嘱咐了埃尔洛斯几句，便赶紧来到了前厅。  
两位来客中，黑发的青年高大魁梧，俊美的容颜间透着一股英豪之气，而他身旁的黑发少女更是娇柔妩媚，灿若明霞。  
埃尔隆德有过目不忘的本事，况且还是他诊治过的病人。只是当时太过匆匆，彼此连姓名也都没有留下。  
黑发的青年自称艾克西里昂，黑发的少女是他的姐姐，名叫伊蒂丝。当年他们在埃尔隆德的指引下找到了山间的泉眼，靠着甘冽纯净的泉水以及埃尔隆德赠与的食物和药品，终于度过了难关。在之后的几年间，艾克西里昂带领族人在那片山谷中建立了一个不小的村落，取名涌泉村。因为地势隐蔽，魔苟斯的爪牙从不曾触及此地，而丰茂的土壤和怡人的气候让越来越多的诺多人在此安居乐业。艾克西里昂以他的英勇和智慧，也被推举为首领，成为那一带远近闻名的青年豪杰。  
埃尔隆德见伊蒂丝面色红润，已然痊愈，很是为他们高兴。而当他得知姐弟俩专程赶来就是为了向他表示谢意时，多少也有些触动。  
他与埃尔洛斯自幼丧失双亲，背负着诅咒的恶名，尝尽了世态炎凉。为了给体弱的兄弟治疗，他努力学习医术，这些年被他治好的病人不计其数，但从未有人在知道他的身份之后还会主动登门致谢。  
兄妹俩带来的礼物是几筐新鲜的蔬菜瓜果，和一些较难采到的药材，虽然不是什么贵重的东西，却让埃尔隆德倍感亲切。  
艾克西里昂尽管还年轻，但也是吃了许多苦熬过来的，因此和埃尔隆德聊得十分投机。伊蒂丝很少说话，只静静的望着弟弟和埃尔隆德，笑容里满是欢喜。  
说话间，梅格洛尔回来了。  
听埃尔隆德讲述了他们邂逅的经过，见姐弟二人不仅人品出众还知恩图报，梅格洛尔不由得大加赞赏，并立刻决定为两位远道而来的朋友设宴。  
席间觥筹交错，不亦乐乎。梅格洛尔兴致勃勃的高歌数曲，当真是余音绕梁，令艾克西里昂和伊蒂丝惊叹不已。  
这场家宴持续到星光初上方才结束，姐弟俩听从了埃尔隆德的安排，留宿在梅格洛尔府上，第二天再返回涌泉村。  
埃尔隆德在安顿好客人和埃尔洛斯之后，来到了梅格洛尔的书房。  
“关于那些神秘失踪的族人，调查得可有进展？”梅格洛尔问道。  
原来，近年陆续有族人莫名失踪，其中大多数人再也没有出现，但有一小部分的人在数月甚至一年之后返回，他们声称在从林中迷路，或者被野兽攻击后逃脱。埃尔隆德在检查过他们的伤势之后，认为描述与事实存在不符，但对方又始终不能做出合理的解释，这让埃尔隆德心生疑窦。而这些人当中，就有梅格洛尔的贴身侍卫乌番格的儿子乌多。  
“最近倒是相安无事，也并没有可疑的状况。”埃尔隆德如实相告。  
“那或许是真遭遇意外了吧。”梅格洛尔长叹一声，“毕竟能平安回来就是好事。”  
埃尔隆德知道，乌番格追随梅格洛尔多年，梅格洛尔对他和他的三个儿子都十分看重，除非有确凿的证据，否则任何猜测都很难被接受。于是他沉默着，心中仍觉得这件事情不能被忽略。  
“对了，”梅格洛尔像是想起了什么事情，“那位叫做伊蒂丝的姑娘真是品貌俱佳，年龄似乎也与你相仿。”  
埃尔隆德皱起眉头，这个话题还是不要去接比较好。  
“我看她对你甚是中意，不知你意下如何？”梅格洛尔见他低头不语，以为他不好意思，转念一想，这孩子莫非是担心那传说中的诅咒会危及对方么？于是轻声劝说道，“那些关于你身世的流言，可千万不要放在心上。”  
“您误会了。”埃尔隆德摇摇头，“我视艾克西里昂和伊蒂丝为我的兄弟姐妹，无论发生什么都不会改变。”  
梅格洛尔之所以想促成这件事，也是考虑到一旦大战爆发，自己若是有什么闪失，兄弟俩也能有个姻亲可以投靠。但他这个养子有谋略有主见，下定决心的事情九头格劳龙也拉不回来，对这一点，梅格洛尔也是心知肚明。  
不过在他看来，埃尔隆德终究还是太年轻，日后让他们时常来往，熟悉了亲近了，联姻也就顺理成章了。

次日清晨，艾克西里昂与伊蒂丝告别众人，出发返回涌泉村。  
黑发的少女伫立在马车前，微红的眼眶中泪光闪现，直到埃尔隆德亲口答应她会尽快前往涌泉村探望，这才破涕为笑。  
涌泉村一行人离开没多久，埃尔隆德就骑着他那匹黑色的骏马奔向城外。仆人们都在私下里议论，说大少爷终究还是舍不得那位美丽的小姐。连梅格洛尔都有些得意，甚至开始盘算起聘礼来。  
殊不知，出城之后的埃尔隆德，却是去往截然不同的方向。

春天的迷雾山脉，因为魔苟斯远离的缘故，愈发的生机勃勃。  
埃尔隆德的那匹黑色骏马在进入丛林之后，似乎是嗅到了什么气味，越是接近山顶的岩洞，就跑得越来劲。  
果不其然，埃尔隆德刚下马，就听得前方树丛里悉悉作响，一头成年的巨角牡鹿迎了出来。  
有些日子没见，它又长大了许多。它头上的巨角孔武有力，在战场上横扫半兽人根本不是问题。它的皮毛光亮，体型强健，所配的鞍具也都是精心打造，已然是王者之相。  
当它看到埃尔隆德的时候，虽然不会像对它的主人一样曲下前膝，却会用另一种方式表达它的喜爱和亲昵。  
于是埃尔隆德站在它面前，任由它湿漉漉的鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的掌心。  
而感慨着牡鹿的变化与成长的埃尔隆德，也不禁开始反思，这两年来与它的主人之间发生的种种事情。

那次他偶然救了幽暗密林的王子殿下之后，很长一段时间他没有涉足迷雾山脉，直到给埃尔洛斯治病的药材快要用完，他才再次来到这里。  
而当他结束一天的寻觅回到岩洞休息时，却意外的见到了已经套好鞍具的牡鹿，以及它的主人，那位金发的辛达少年。  
那段时间，魔苟斯的部下基本已经撤回大本营，但也不排除散兵游勇继续作恶。埃尔隆德在确认瑟兰迪尔并未受伤之后，才问起了对方的来意。  
金发的辛达少年递过来一个布袋，埃尔隆德打开一看，里面是各种新鲜的药材。  
“我们大绿林里生长着各种药草，不过有许多我都不认识，就想来问问你。”  
埃尔隆德仔细辨认了一下，大多是很珍稀的品种，甚至有两三个种类连他也不完全了解，这让他颇为惊喜。不过来询问相关知识显然并非王子殿下的全部来意，篝火旁可还扔着两只刚捕回来的山鸡呢。  
善意也好，谢意也罢，埃尔隆德倒也不介意。他挽起衣袖架好柴火，收拾干净猎物开始准备晚餐。  
干燥的木柴在火焰中发出轻微的噼啪声，两人就有一搭没一搭的说着话。  
上次瑟兰迪尔虽然平安返回，但欧瑞费尔王对他的行为也很是震怒，史无前例的将他禁足一月有余。直到米尔寇的势力大为削减，这才勉强同意爱子在有护卫队跟随的情况下外出。  
听埃尔隆德说那些药材很有用，瑟兰迪尔便问他要不要一起去大绿林逛逛，对于这个听起来相当有吸引力的提议，埃尔隆德却觉得有些不妥。  
“你知道我是谁？”  
“知道。”  
“你的族人没有警告过你要离我远一点？”  
“有。”瑟兰迪尔点头，“不过我Ada以前也说过，任何传言都比不过亲眼所见。”  
“可有些时候，即使亲眼所见，也并非真实。”这句话是埃尔隆德曾经救治过的一位老人所说，尽管当时对他有所打击，但平心而论，也不失为一句箴言。  
“可我还有直觉啊。”瑟兰迪尔咬着一根夹杂在药材中的甜草，含糊不清的说道。  
“直觉？”  
“举个例子吧。”金发的辛达少年斜靠在篝火旁的巨石边，伸了个懒腰，“虽然我从来没采过蘑菇，但是我的直觉告诉我，你篮子里靠右边的第二颗蘑菇，绝对不可以吃。”  
埃尔隆德低头看了看他脚边的竹篮，里面是他刚才在路上顺便采摘的一些野生蘑菇。瑟兰迪尔说的那一朵，虽然外形上与普通的蘑菇没有太大区别，但散发的气味的确有些特别，而在伞柄的缝隙间残留着的死去的微小昆虫，印证了瑟兰迪尔的说法。  
瑟兰迪尔生长在丛林茂密、物种丰富的大绿林，对于各种植物或者动物有着本能的判断，听来也十分正常。这种奇妙的感知能力让埃尔隆德觉得十分有趣，况且他从瑟兰迪尔身上发现的特质也远远不止如此。  
金发的辛达少年抱怨说父王安排给他的老师是如何的观念陈腐表述呆板，导致他上课的时候总是昏昏欲睡。但他的求知欲并未因此受到影响，他每次都会带来一些问题，从天文到地理，从数字到语言文学，包罗万象。所幸埃尔隆德都能一一解答，同时他也发现，瑟兰迪尔有着超乎常人的理解和学习能力，他不喜欢按常理出牌，却总能找到更有效的解决方法。  
当然，金发的辛达少年也有不擅长的事情。瑟兰迪尔曾经为了不能像埃尔隆德一样捏出惟妙惟肖的塑像而感到沮丧，但埃尔隆德告诉他，和拼命填补劣势比起来，懂得发挥优势更为重要。  
这句话似乎让瑟兰迪尔茅塞顿开。不久之后，凭借对数字的天生敏感以及出色的谈判技巧，他在乔装打扮之后去和以吝啬固执闻名的矮人族做了几笔不小的生意，竟然获利颇丰。  
“所以，你看，”埃尔隆德瞧着一旁数金币玩儿的瑟兰迪尔，笑道，“若是论赚钱，十个我只怕也不及一个你。”  
然后瑟兰迪尔就歪着脑袋看他，脸上慢慢浮现出带着些许少年气又踌躇满志的笑容。  
对于与这位辛达族王子与日俱增的友谊，埃尔隆德并非没有担忧过。  
他们在岩洞相聚的次数越来越频繁，出于对父王以及族人的顾虑，瑟兰迪尔每次来都只能让卫队在较远的地方等候。  
由于辛达与诺多两族之间错综复杂的关系，埃尔隆德对此事也始终守口如瓶，即使是亲兄弟埃尔洛斯也不得而知。  
而这种秘密往来一旦被发现，是否会引起两族之间的纷争，正是埃尔隆德站在此处却举步不前的原因。

“再不进来，肉就要烤焦了。”  
随着微风飘到埃尔隆德身边的，除了烤肉的香味，还有那再熟悉不过的声音。  
想当初瑟兰迪尔说他能在十里格之外就能辨识出奥克斯的臭味时，埃尔隆德认为这只是较为夸张的修辞手法罢了，但事实上，或许并不算夸张。  
和最初的陈设相比，岩洞内的两根石柱之间多出了一张由粗绳编结而成的吊床。  
因为金发的辛达王子绘声绘色的对埃尔隆德描述着家里的花园时说，他更习惯于在这上面午睡，尽管属于他的那张石床已经被兽皮和锦被堆砌得相当柔软舒适。  
此刻绳索轻轻摇晃着，正是最惬意的节奏，但躺在上面的人手捧埃尔隆德亲手撰写的阿尔达歌谣集，睡意全无。  
“又挂彩了？”埃尔隆德瞟了瑟兰迪尔一眼，把烤肉换了个位置的同时将辛辣的调味料挪到了一边，“怎么也不敷点药？”  
瑟兰迪尔将手中的书本放下，扭头看着埃尔隆德，左边面颊上那道锐器创伤显然是不久前才造成的。  
“留着。”他答道。  
“难不成你指望这个能达到恐吓奥克斯的效果？”埃尔隆德笑了，“还是觉得能让小姐们尖叫着跑开？”  
“我讨厌他们看我的眼神。”瑟兰迪尔挑起眉梢，“明明是那位小姐主动来和我说话，为什么要我和他决斗？我对那位小姐一点兴趣都没有啊，这种行为简直蠢得要命。”  
“然后呢？”埃尔隆德把挑选出来的药材放到玉石碗里，开始细细的研磨。  
“我并不讨厌这道疤，所以只让他断了三条肋骨。”  
“你父王都没责怪你？”  
“可能他们都觉得我的伤看起来更严重？”瑟兰迪尔用手指轻轻戳了下脸，果然还是有点疼。“再说了，我可不想让那家伙躺太久，免得下次出征的时候他又装病躲家里不出来。”  
瑟兰迪尔的措辞有时过于犀利，但这种一针见血的表达方式往往更加酣畅淋漓，足以让埃尔隆德再次发自内心的微笑起来。  
“对于一个战士来说，这种伤痕的确无伤大雅。”埃尔隆德又往碗里加了些药，“不过，我记得以前和你讲过，面部的伤口牵涉众多，如若不完全愈合，一旦遭受重创尤其是中毒，将大大增加治疗的难度。”  
埃尔隆德传授的医学和治疗方面的知识，瑟兰迪尔可是学习得格外认真的，这么重要的内容，他自然不会忘记。只是，他的容貌随着年龄的增长越来越引人注目，不堪其扰的他想通过这个办法来减少麻烦，也是迫不得已。  
看瑟兰迪尔没有出声，埃尔隆德话锋一转，提起了昨日的访客。  
艾克西里昂和伊蒂丝姐弟的故事果然成功的转移了瑟兰迪尔的注意力，他甚至追问了好几个问题，其中大部分是关于美丽的黑发少女。  
“想不到你对黑色头发情有独钟，”埃尔隆德打趣，“以后有机会介绍给你啊。”  
辛达族是金发，其他如西尔凡等种族也多是褐色或棕色头发，黑色头发的美人或许在瑟兰迪尔的领地真的十分少见吧。  
“好。”瑟兰迪尔回得很干脆，想了想又问了一句：“那你喜欢金色头发么？”  
这时候埃尔隆德正在犹豫最后一味药应该加哪个，便随口答道：“我对头发颜色没有特别的偏好。”  
片刻的寂静中，篝火继续欢快燃烧，烤肉开始滋滋作响，埃尔隆德调制的药终于也散发出淡淡的幽香。他满意的舒了一口气，站起身来向瑟兰迪尔走去。  
埃尔隆德身上带着一种特殊的气息，总是令人愉悦又安心。他曾笑言无论是谁去给埃尔洛斯熬三个月的药，身上的药味一年都洗不掉。  
瑟兰迪尔喜欢这气息，因此每当埃尔隆德靠近的时候，他都懒得动弹。于是他看着埃尔隆德走到他面前，伸手撩开他脸颊上的发丝，将玉石碗里剁碎的药膏敷在他的伤口上。  
丝丝清凉渗入肌肤，很是舒服，而且一点都不疼。  
由于需要侧着脸给上药，瑟兰迪尔只能用眼角的余光瞧着那张一丝不苟的面孔，那认真得不允许任何干扰的神情，以及那垂顺乌黑的长发。  
这个人，会的其实不是医术，是魔法吧。他这样想。  
余下的药被埃尔隆德小心的包了起来，塞进瑟兰迪尔的行囊里，还附上了几句嘱咐。  
虽然在脸上留下一道战士的疤痕这件事并没有进行到底，但金发的辛达王子的心情却似乎有所好转。即使后来埃尔隆德以治疗伤口为由拒绝了他在烤肉时增加辛辣调味料的要求。

这本是一个平常的春日夜晚，却因为夜空中星光与圆月的交相辉映而格外明亮温暖。  
瑟兰迪尔伏在被窝中，或许是药物的关系，他稍微有些倦意。  
坐在他身边的埃尔隆德，正在那本阿尔达歌谣集上记录着昨晚梅格洛尔的新作。  
天资聪颖的埃尔隆德深受梅格洛尔的熏陶，在音乐方面也有着极高的鉴赏与表演能力。相较之下，金发的辛达王子在这方面似乎并没有多少天分，但这也给了他学习的理由。  
梅格洛尔这首新曲旋律悠扬，感情真挚，正好是埃尔隆德喜欢的类型。因此当瑟兰迪尔说想听的时候，他没有推辞。  
梅格洛尔以歌声浑厚嘹亮著称，但环境所限，埃尔隆德只能低声吟唱。  
他清朗的歌声在岩洞中萦绕回荡，动听得连鸟儿们也纷纷飞来驻足倾听。  
这首歌是梅格洛尔在家宴上所作，充满团圆祝福之意。此刻虽然没有亲人在旁，但对于埃尔隆德而言，身边的体温和呼吸，倒也令他心满意足。  
一曲终了，埃尔隆德合上歌谣集，回头一看，金发的辛达已然进入梦乡。  
不过两年，瑟兰迪尔的身高已经快要超过年长的埃尔隆德，少年时浑圆的双颊也逐渐瘦削，显露出近乎完美的轮廓，加上那晶莹剔透的蓝色双眸，也难怪遭来觊觎和妒忌。  
还有他金色的长发，在月光下闪烁着迷人的光泽，让埃尔隆德几乎想要伸出手去触摸。  
当然，他的手最终只是替瑟兰迪尔掖好了被子而已。  
其实之前那句回答并不准确。埃尔隆德想，或许等他醒来可以告诉他，如果哪位姑娘有和他一样美丽的金色头发，也请让我认识她吧。

祝沉睡的人们啊，远离梦魇；  
愿阿尔达的星光，永世留存。

TBC


	4. 夏之炎 （一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

第四章

在米尔寇眼里，诺多的冥顽不灵，辛达的固步自封，矮人的鲁莽贪婪，是他们各自的弱点。而这些阻碍着他统治中土的种族，又同时具有另一个共同的特质，那就是，头脑简单。  
你看，只要让他们过上几天好日子，他们就会花天酒地喜形于色，差点都忘记魔苟斯这个老朋友了。  
米尔寇可是时时刻刻都关注着他们的一举一动，那些潜藏在暗处的奸细会源源不断的将各种有用的信息传递到他手中。  
尽管没有成功的引发三大种族之间的战争，不过没有关系。一想到不久之后，当他们看到魔苟斯大军压境，格劳龙势如破竹时的绝望神情，米尔寇就感到十分的兴奋。  
此刻的他正身处魔窟宫殿的最底层，巢穴中的那些格劳龙已经长出了坚不可摧的鳞甲，它们锋利的爪牙和腹中的烈火，无人可阻挡。  
还有那些体型硕大的黑色蜘蛛。虽然作为秘密武器，它们之前并没有在战场上与诺多人正面交过手，但米尔寇对它们却充满信心。充满黏性的蛛丝和剧毒的尖刺，一定会埋葬敌人最后的希望。  
米尔寇停下了脚步，这里已经是通道的尽头，但他并没有转身的意思，而是挥手让所有侍从都退下。  
连数十个最强壮的奥克斯都无法撼动丝毫的石门在米尔寇身后缓缓合上，阴冷潮湿的空气中混杂着腐败与糜烂的气味，这里是最后的禁地。  
微弱的火光之中，石阶蜿蜒曲折，行至开阔之处，米尔寇打开机关让石壁上的火把都燃烧起来，将原本暗无天日的洞窟照得如同白昼。  
米尔寇的脚下是深不见底的暗河，而就在冰冷刺骨的河水中，矗立着一具金属锻造而成的牢笼。而牢笼的正中，隐约看到一个人形。过长的须发遮住了他的面容，甚至是大部分的躯体，肮脏的嗜血生物在期间肆意穿梭。细细的铁链嵌入他手腕的血肉之中，露出些许白骨。  
“好久不见，我敬爱的兄长。”米尔寇细细的打量了他一番，“你的样子真令我欣慰。”  
那人缓缓抬起头，睁开的双眼犹如即将湮灭的灯火。  
“我来是为了告诉你一个好消息，阿尔达很快就会成为我的掌中之物。你所寄予厚望的那些种族都将灭绝，而你，也将与他们一同踏上归途，不用在这里受苦。”  
那人抬起头，像是在认真的聆听着，而当米尔寇得意洋洋的说完之后，又闭上了双眼。  
“不。”  
他低沉嘶哑却又坚定无畏的声音在岩壁间回荡。  
“我不认为你拥有这样的力量。”  
这个回答显然激怒了魔窟的暴君，他挥动着衣袖，阵阵恶臭顿时引得暗处的嗜血蝙蝠成群出动扑向牢笼中的那个人。那些刚长出不久的新鲜血肉是它们最美味的晚餐。  
这样的景象，米尔寇观赏了许久，怒火才稍稍得以平息。  
“人们从来不肯相信我的才华，无论是父亲，还是你。”他挥手让意犹未尽的蝙蝠们回到巢穴，他担心这些小东西太吵，那个人无法听清他的豪言壮语。另一方面，在他获得最终的成功之前，他不能让那个人死去。毕竟，那个人的亲眼见证是整个计划中不可或缺的一部分。  
“所以，我一定会让你看到，父亲和你所钟爱的阿尔达在我的统治下，进入最伟大的黑暗时代。”  
可这志在必得的发言却并没有引起那个人的回应，直到米尔寇悻然离去一切再次回归寂静之时，那个人才又睁开了眼睛。  
奇怪的是，他只是盯着脚下静静流淌的暗河，仿佛那波澜不惊的水面之下，藏着他想要的答案。

迷雾山脉的东面，一支辛达族人的队伍正在丛林中缓慢行进。  
已是初夏时节，山花烂漫，景色撩人。队伍最前面的那位金发王子悠然自得游行正浓，似乎并不像出发时所宣称的那样急于捕捉珍稀的猎物。  
这两年间，魔苟斯的力量几乎在迷雾山脉绝迹，各部族都比之前更多的出入这里，或借道，或捕猎，或练兵。井水不犯河水，倒也相安无事。  
不远处传来潺潺的水声，这条溪流边水草丰茂，背靠的山崖易守难攻，是辛达人经常前来休憩的营地之一。  
果然，王子殿下传令，在溪边安营扎寨，他在山洞中休息期间，任何人不得打扰。于是士兵们们纷纷下马，依言行事。忙活完了，有分组练武的，也有挽袖子钓鱼的，爬树上摘果子的，不亦乐乎。  
倒是其中有一两个机灵的不太明白，为什么王子的贴身总管加里安，看起来有些愁眉苦脸。  
瑟兰迪尔将牡鹿的缰绳交给加里安，转身进山洞之前，瞟了总管一眼，又停下了脚步。  
加里安自幼与他一同长大，对他在幽暗密林的一切都了如指掌，这欲言又止的模样，摆明了是有话要说。  
“你想说什么？”  
加里安犹豫了一下，“我只是为殿下的安危担心。”  
“我不过是进去休息片刻，有什么好担心的？”  
“上次您也说是进去休息，可我后来发现好像并非如此。”  
“所以？”  
“虽然这些年局势平稳，护卫队兵强马壮，殿下您也武艺超群……但您若是单独行动，一旦遇到危险，我怕无法对陛下交代。”  
自从几年前在迷雾山脉走失再孤身返回，这位王子殿下就会不时带着卫队在从里林转悠。虽然美其名曰打猎外加地势勘察，但每次都要加里安做掩护独自离开，短则半日长则两天，次数多了，也难怪总管大人起疑心。  
瑟兰迪尔拍拍加里安的肩。  
“放心，我去的地方，安全得很。”  
加里安摇头，“可是，您这是要去哪里？还是，要去见某个人？”  
瑟兰迪尔并不想责怪加里安，毕竟他的担忧出于一片赤诚。  
但这个秘密，只怕此时还无法公开。  
因此，他并没有正面回答加里安的问题，而是提起随身携带的那个小皮箱，在走进山洞之前，扔给加里安一句他再熟悉不过的话。  
“守好营地。我会准时回来。”

山洞的尽头，一块不起眼的岩石之后，掩藏着一个小小的石门。  
在推开之前，瑟兰迪尔摸出那只白色水晶雕刻的小瓶子，吃下了其中一粒红色的药丸。  
打开石门并不难，但石门后面的那条密道，却不是人人都可以通过的。  
这里并无重兵把守，也没有暗箭和陷阱，只有空气中那若有若无的甜蜜香气，会引导着误入的生灵在无意识的状态下回到迷雾山脉中。若是心怀叵测的入侵者，只能是有去无回。  
更何况这密道九曲十八弯，即便是聪慧如瑟兰迪尔，也是在埃尔隆德的带领下走了两遍才记住正确的方向。  
密道的尽头又是一道石门，只有当瑟兰迪尔将他的左手放在那块苔蔓掩盖下的玉石之上，它才会打开。  
而性情直率的瑟兰迪尔，之所以没有厌烦这重重机关，除了对埃尔隆德的缜密布局满怀欣赏，还有一个原因，就是那道石门打开之后的景色着实令人赏心悦目。

瑟兰迪尔不知道埃尔隆德是怎么找到这个山谷的。  
无论来过多少次，来的时候是什么季节，这里永远都是阳光充沛，溪流环绕，鸟鸣悠扬，花香四溢。连夜空中的星光，都远比阿尔达的其他地方要明亮。  
沿着小溪一路向上，在山谷最高点，那道瀑布的水帘之后，便是这里主人的居所。  
瑟兰迪尔推开虚掩的房门时，埃尔隆德正好放下手中的笔。  
金发的辛达王子连招呼都懒得打，径直走到窗前的软榻上躺了下来。他舒展着双腿，伸了伸腰。桌旁的暖炉里煎着的茶无疑是他最喜欢的那一种，他只管靠在软垫上放松身体，仿佛立刻就能熟睡过去。  
埃尔隆德起身走了过来，把斟满的茶杯放到瑟兰迪尔的手边。  
“最近可有收到过小姐们的礼物？”金发的辛达王子喝了一口热茶之后问道。  
“有是有……不过你问这个做什么？”这个问题让黑发的诺多有些茫然。  
他们两个都已成年，身边自然不乏仰慕者。虽然从来没有做过比较，但单就礼物的数量，幽暗密林的王子殿下明显胜出。  
“加里安的疑心病就快爆发了，”瑟兰迪尔皱眉，“与其让他知道我每次出来都是为了见你，还不如让他相信我是在和某个异族的小姐幽会。”  
埃尔隆德笑了起来，“有如此忠心耿耿的总管，真是你的福气。”  
话虽这么说，他还是去了翻弄了半天，然后取回了一件东西。  
这是一张由上等丝绸制成的手绢，材质和做工都相当精致，有着明显区别于辛达族的风情刺绣，手绢的一角还留有几个诺多文字，想必是那位小姐的芳名。  
瑟兰迪尔瞧了瞧，这上面的细节足够给加里安一个不足以向父王汇报又合情合理的交代了。  
若是往日，他一定是要就这件礼物打趣一下埃尔隆德的，但今天却没这么做。  
他拿起那只随身的小皮箱，打开暗锁，让里面那套蓝灰色的、细密鳞甲制成的面具以及长袍展现在了埃尔隆德眼前。

说起这件东西的起因，源于不久前在幽暗密林南面发生的一件事。  
准确的来说是居住在这里的辛达族人受到了攻击，这里与魔苟斯的势力范围接壤，遭到奥克斯的袭击本来不是什么新鲜事，但据族人们说，攻击他们的是一只巨大的黑色蜘蛛，尽管最后被族人们齐心协力杀死，但这不同寻常的事情却引起了埃尔隆德的极大兴趣。他非常想亲自去事发地点一探究竟，但碍于他的身份，未经欧瑞费尔王的准许便前往辛达族领地似乎也极为不妥。  
瑟兰迪尔原本的提议比较简单，埃尔隆德只需乔装改扮成他的随从即可随他自由出入幽暗密林的领地，但鉴于同时他也希望可以与埃尔隆德一起去诺多族的领地走走，两下商议，便决定各自准备一套行装，改头换面，即使一同出现，也可以滴水不漏的理由打消族人的疑虑。  
既是各自准备，在完成之前彼此都不知道对方想要变成的模样，这也是瑟兰迪尔兴致勃勃的主要原因。  
他的面具与脸的贴合度极高，用于遮盖金色长发的头冠和披风都由蓝灰色的特殊金属打造，坚韧柔软又轻盈，即使挥动着他专门为此练习使用的长矛也毫无破绽。  
但也因此，穿着的时候需要格外小心，结合处的每一个搭扣都要仔细系紧。  
瑟兰迪尔低头时，埃尔隆德正蹲在他脚下为他整理长袍的下摆。而后者唇边的笑意，自然逃不过他的眼睛。  
“很好笑么？”  
“不。”埃尔隆德抬头望着他，“很适合你。”  
毋庸置疑，瑟兰迪尔这套装束的安全性令埃尔隆德相当满意。那特殊材质制成的鳞甲即使是最锐利的武器也无法完全穿透，矮人的手艺真是没得说。至于那个彻底遮盖了瑟兰迪尔面部特征的面具，想来必定是他的得意之作。只是在埃尔隆德看来，脸颊处那两抹黑色的抹痕，怎么看都像是王子殿下一时玩闹的结果。  
而这样的一身打扮，即使是细心如埃尔隆德，也很难发现哪怕一点点与金发的辛达王子相似的痕迹。  
在得到埃尔隆德的首肯之后，瑟兰迪尔换回了之前的衣着。  
接下来，该是埃尔隆德出场的时候了。  
瑟兰迪尔也曾猜测过埃尔隆德究竟会做出什么样的面具来掩人耳目，以他沉稳内敛的个性，估计是低调的、不过分张扬的风格吧。  
听得熟悉的脚步声渐近，瑟兰迪尔赶紧放下茶杯，可一看之下就愣住了。  
在之后的许多年间，埃尔隆德做了不少让瑟兰迪尔出乎意料的事情。而这便是第一次让金发的辛达当场目瞪口呆。  
以象征着死亡的头骨为原型的面具，有着令人不寒而栗的鲜红颜色。  
双眼处深不可测的凹陷，加上厚重干枯的褐色头发以及黑色长袍，散发着神秘而阴冷的杀气。  
如果不是事先知道这是埃尔隆德假扮的，瑟兰迪尔一定会在看到这个人的时候下意识的握紧手中的剑柄。  
这过于强烈的变化让瑟兰迪尔站了起来。  
他走到这个佩戴着红色骷髅面具的人面前，想要找出他是埃尔隆德的证据。  
但观察了半天也一无所获，他有些着急，索性伸出手在面具上摸索，试图找到卸下面具的机关。  
就在他的指尖于面具上紧张的四处摸索时，他听到面具之后传来一声轻笑。  
熟悉，温暖，又安心。  
然后，他略微冰凉的指尖被埃尔隆德的手握住，一路来到了耳边。  
那里有一个非常隐秘的按钮，只需轻轻用力，面具就应声脱落。  
直到埃尔隆德微笑的面容重新出现在眼前，瑟兰迪尔才不由得舒了一口气。

“这么特别的面具，是要在战场上抢尽我的风头么？”临别前收拾东西的时候，金发辛达指着黑发诺多的箱子，似乎颇有微词。  
“大不了你戴面具的时候，我把风头都让给你。”埃尔隆德一边笑，一边将之前那条手绢塞进王子殿下的腰带，这样才好让犯了疑心病的总管在无意间看到这私情的物证。  
“一言为定。”瑟兰迪尔歪头看着他，蓝色眼睛中闪烁着的光芒，比阿尔达夜空中的任何一颗星辰都要亮。

当瑟兰迪尔的身影消失在山谷中后，埃尔隆德这才低下头，注视着那个红色的骷髅面具。  
虽然他没有承认，但王子殿下也没说错。  
他打造这个面具的初衷，就是要在与瑟兰迪尔并肩的时候，尽可能的吸引战场上最危险的注意力。  
毕竟，他们即将要面对的，已经不再是迷雾山脉中的猛兽，也不是四肢发达的奥克斯，而是那些在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动更加狡猾也更加强大的对手。  
不知道从什么时候开始，护佑瑟兰迪尔的安全，已经成为埃尔隆德考虑问题的首要因素之一。  
他与埃尔洛斯的年龄相仿，如果说一开始埃尔隆德是将他视为年幼的兄弟，那么随着年龄的增长，瑟兰迪尔所展现的才华与潜能，已经远远超出了埃尔隆德最初的想象。  
而他们之间也早已不再是保护与被保护的简单关系。  
金发的辛达总是会以他自己的方式，让埃尔隆德感受到他发自肺腑的关切与喜爱，感受到他毫无保留的信任与依赖。  
每当这种时候，埃尔隆德都会觉得心脏被一股温暖又幸福的力量所包围，而这种复杂的情绪，是在他的亲兄弟埃尔洛斯身边都无法获得的。  
兄弟？还是朋友？或许都有。  
埃尔隆德并不清楚这种感情源于何处，也不愿去想将会于何时终结。  
他只知道在这战火纷飞杀机四伏的年代，为了保得珍视的人平安无恙，便是倾尽所有也在所不惜。

红色骷髅面具被暂时锁进了箱子。  
在黑暗之中，隐隐的散发着不祥之气。

 

TBC


	5. 夏之炎 （二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

第五章

在阿尔达所有的官方文献中，没有任何关于红骷髅和蓝甲骑士的记载。  
但对于那些曾在抗击魔苟斯第一线英勇杀敌的辛达族和诺多族战士们来说，这两个神秘的人物却是传奇一般的存在。  
据说蓝甲骑士与诺多族交好，因为他总是伴在当时还相当年轻的诺多首领埃尔隆德的身边，他身上的灰蓝色鳞甲刀枪不入，他手中的长矛更令他在敌军阵中如入无人之境。  
而红骷髅则显然与辛达族有着密不可分的关系，他始终追随着辛达族王子，也就是后来的幽暗密林王瑟兰迪尔。  
没有人知道他们来自何处，去往何方，连埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔两位当事人，也对他们的身份讳莫如深。  
阿尔达幅员辽阔，种族众多，彼时已有不少来自海外和东方的能人智士游历其间，因此他们的出现，虽然刚开始时引来了不少的猜疑和谣言，但不久之后随着战事四起，也就不再有人过问。  
可即使时至今日，每每那些辛达族老人与别人聊起红骷髅首次出现时的情景，仍是历历在目。  
“他出现在陛下身边的时候，我们真是吓了一跳。”一位年长的辛达族勇士这样描述，“他的样子实在是让人看了不舒服，但陛下却对他十分信任，连加里安总管提出异议都被陛下毫不留情的驳回了，所以我们只好保持沉默。但大家后来渐渐发现，他似乎并不像外表展现的那么凶恶，甚至有人说待在他身边能获得一种奇妙的平静……但无论如何，面对敌人的时候，他的杀气真是太惊人了啊。”

戴着红色骷髅面具的黑衣人，坐在瑟兰迪尔殿下的帐中。  
他面前的桌上，摆放着一只残缺的黑色触角，上面缠绕着零星的白色蛛网。  
这是目前搜寻到的唯一证据，关于那只出现过的巨型黑色蜘蛛。  
尽管已经快马加鞭，但当他们赶到的时候，完整的蜘蛛尸体已经被一支来路不明的人马给劫走。而当时村民们搏斗的战场，也被破坏得凌乱不堪。  
虽然没有亲眼目击，但从触角的大小，不难推测出蜘蛛的体型，而这也在与蜘蛛搏斗过的辛达族人口中得到了证实。  
而更坏的消息是，这蜘蛛头部的尖刺上，含有剧毒。一位村民不幸遇难，但由于时间过长，可供参考的东西也不多。  
就在他陷入沉思时，有人掀开了帐帘。  
这个军帐，除了他，只有一个人能进来。  
幽暗密林的王子殿下虽然年轻，治军却极严，因此他不必担心有人闯入，更何况这脚步声早已烂熟于耳。  
“有什么新发现？”  
“没有。”他摇摇头，“但可以确定的是，这东西的出现，绝非偶然。”  
“我已经仔细询问过所有的人，劫走蜘蛛的不是奥克斯，莫非与魔苟斯并无关系？”  
“现在就下定论还为时尚早，我打算入夜之后顺着他们逃离的方向再深入追查。”  
“那太危险了。”这次摇头的是瑟兰迪尔，“过了前方山谷就是魔苟斯的势力范围，连最熟悉这一代地形的西尔凡人都不敢贸然进入。”  
“所以我一个人去就好。”他站起身来，拿起架子上的弯刀，泛着寒光的刀刃上映出扭曲的红色骷髅，“你可以带人在山谷入口接应。”  
瑟兰迪尔知他既然已经做好安排，想必也是拦不住的。但此行太过冒险，又不能同行，便有些焦躁。  
“你也不用太过担心，我既然敢去，必能全身而退。”  
见瑟兰迪尔仍是不说话，他便转身去暖炉上取了茶来。  
“上次的手绢可有派上用场？”  
“有。”茶的芳香和温暖似乎让金发的辛达放松了些，“加里安再也没问过。”  
“要我再给你准备几样么？”  
若不是对着那面具，这句话几乎要让瑟兰迪尔笑起来了。  
“有黑发美人的么？”  
“黑发的小姐太多，你是说哪一个？”  
“涌泉村的那位。”  
“你对伊蒂丝小姐还真是念念不忘。”  
“那下次就带我去拜访如何？”  
“遵命，殿下。”

通往山谷深处的河边，瑟兰迪尔率领的小队人马在隐秘之地等候着。  
距离红骷髅独自进入山谷已经过了许久，而夜空中斗转星移，预示着黎明即将到来。  
对于那位怪人的行动，辛达族人并不抱有希望，而当地的西尔凡人更是认定了他不会回来。  
毕竟，会飞出格劳龙的山谷那一边，奥克斯已经不算什么了。  
瑟兰迪尔站在稍高处，已经快到商议好的时间，却没有返回的迹象。  
就在他心急如焚之时，山谷前的河中有了动静。  
为了更加隐蔽，红骷髅的那匹黑色骏马的四蹄都做了特殊处理，即使奔跑起来也可以悄无声息。但如果是淌过水流的话，却难免发出声音，况且此时似乎还载着重物。  
辛达族人和西尔凡人惊讶的看到，微弱的星光下，那位戴着红骷髅面具，穿着黑色皮革镶边长袍的怪人毫发无损的再次出现在他们面前。和出发时不同，他的那匹黑色骏马上似乎多了一个人，而马身后还拖着一个不小的物件。  
按照之前的计划，红骷髅并没有减速，他迅速的冲过谷口前往营地，而瑟兰迪尔的小分队则在确认无追兵后才随之返回。  
所有人都安然抵达后，天色已经大亮。  
营帐前的空地上，众目睽睽之下，红骷髅解开了他带回的猎物，一只体型稍小，却与之前袭击村庄的那只如出一辙的黑色蜘蛛。尽管蜘蛛已经死亡，但当村民们看到它的时候，还是发出了阵阵惊呼。  
红骷髅卸下了蜘蛛带毒的前刺，收入怀中，这才和瑟兰迪尔一同回到军帐。  
这里有他这次探险的另一个重要收获。  
一位白发长髯的老者正躺在行军榻上，虽然他尚未转醒，但从他被换下的满是泥泞与鲜血的灰色外袍和尖顶帽上，不难判断出他的身份。  
一位巫师。  
在阿尔达，并非所有种族都信奉巫术，尤其是辛达族，欧瑞费尔王对巫师向来不甚欢迎，因此瑟兰迪尔对他们也知之甚少。  
红骷髅发现他的时候，一旁的蜘蛛已经被杀死，而他身中剧毒，奄奄一息。根据周遭环境来看，想必是经历了一场殊死搏斗。而这位巫师为什么要进入魔苟斯的地盘，还遇到了蜘蛛，就只能等他清醒过来才能得知了。  
与瑟兰迪尔商议之后，他们决定分头行动。  
红骷髅带着昏迷的巫师去往了涌泉村方向，而王子殿下则带着蜘蛛和其他物证赶回了幽暗密林。

灰袍巫师甘道夫苏醒后见到的第一个人，就是埃尔隆德。  
他对后者的救命之恩自然是感激涕零，便将整个事件的来龙去脉一一道来。  
甘道夫对魔苟斯深恶痛绝，一心想要协助阿尔达的各方力量将其铲除。但无奈各族之间恩怨纠葛不断，始终无法同心协力。  
对于近两年来敌人的动向，他认为是在养精蓄锐，图谋不轨。于是，当他听说辛达族领地出现了奇怪的生物时，便想一探究竟。  
他秘密潜入了魔苟斯的领地，并在苦苦搜寻数日之后发现了蜘蛛群的踪迹。而被他杀死的这只幼年蜘蛛，便是他想说服各族联手讨伐米尔寇的重要证据。  
甘道夫的经历并无可疑之处，他近年在各族间调停的事迹也得到了多方证实，而他的想法更是与埃尔隆德不谋而合。  
埃尔隆德早就察觉各大部族中隐藏着米尔寇的眼线，但凭他一己之力，无法揭露所有奸细。这也是他带甘道夫去涌泉村而不是回梅格洛尔豁口的重要原因。  
但当务之急是尽快联合各大部族，齐心协力，在魔苟斯发动攻击之前将其扼杀。  
矮人素来与魔苟斯不共戴天，若有人举旗，他们必定是呼应的。  
辛达族那边，瑟兰迪尔与族人的亲眼见证，或许可以令向来不喜战事的欧瑞费尔王有所动摇。  
而最重要的诺多族，由于分支众多，则需要分别告知。  
甘道夫自告奋勇的去面见诺多族的最高首领芬巩，而费诺诸子这边，自然是由埃尔隆德来解决。  
送走了灰袍巫师，谢绝了艾克西里昂和伊蒂丝姐弟的挽留，埃尔隆德再次出发。  
在回到梅格洛尔豁口之前，他还需要再去一次幽暗密林。  
为了获取更多能够说明魔苟斯活动的有力证据。

瑟兰迪尔对父王的劝告取得了如期的效果，欧瑞费尔王不仅同意参加各部族首领间的会议共商大事，还增派了人手前往幽暗密林与魔苟斯领地接壤的各处修筑工事加强防备。  
不久之后，王子殿下的人马就再次出现在了南部的村庄，也就是初次发现蜘蛛的地方。  
当然，与他同行的还有那位戴着红色骷髅面具的怪人。只是这次，无论是兵士还是村民，对他都少了几分惧怕，多了几分敬畏。毕竟，他可是一马单骑闯魔窟的人物。  
所有的一切看起来都十分顺利，直到发生了意外。  
准确的说，是一次精心策划的阴谋—王子殿下的队伍遭遇到了伏击。  
通常情况下，以瑟兰迪尔的敏锐嗅觉，奥克斯想要靠近他们几乎是不可能的。  
但这次的对手，却不是奥克斯，而是数只体型数倍于之前所见的巨大黑色蜘蛛。  
瑟兰迪尔并没有被这大家伙吓乱阵脚，他沉着应战，指挥着不多的人马将蜘蛛围困，渐渐取得了上风。而就在他发出最后的指令时，背后的山谷里，出现了更加危险的敌人。  
一条格劳龙。  
魔苟斯在大战之前派出蜘蛛与格劳龙这样的阵容，无疑是破釜沉舟，想要一击得手。整个作战方案也算相当周密，他们唯一遗漏的，就是那个刚刚出现在瑟兰迪尔身边的怪人。  
红骷髅是第一个发现格劳龙的人，他迅速的召集了几名弓箭手，对准龙身上几个相对较弱的部位连续打击，使其无法喷火。这条格劳龙显然是初出巢穴，对战斗还没有什么经验，红骷髅的指挥奏效了。  
当格劳龙甩着愤怒的尾巴扑向弓箭手们的时候，他发现格劳龙的背上还伏着一个人。而这个人手中弓箭对准的，是正在灭杀黑蜘蛛的瑟兰迪尔。  
没有时间思索，他纵身一跃挡在了瑟兰迪尔身前，而那柄乌黑的箭头，则穿透了铠甲刺入了他的侧腹。没等对手发出第二箭，他藏于袖中的连弩就射中了格劳龙的眼珠。  
飞天的喷火怪兽发出凄厉的惨叫，扭身向巢穴飞去。而所有人都清清楚楚的看到了那个伏在格劳龙身上的人。  
一个有着火焰一般的头发，面色苍白的黑衣人。  
格劳龙的失控使他不得不放下手中的弓箭，他死死的盯着瑟兰迪尔和红骷髅，冰冷的眼神如同最怨毒的诅咒。  
随着格劳龙的离去，那几只黑蜘蛛也死的死逃的逃，再也无心恋战。  
辛达的勇士们各自庆幸的同时，也为那位戴着红色骷髅面具的怪人感到深深的担忧。  
因为他的伤势看起来似乎颇为严重。

幽谷之中，瀑布背后的小屋内，埃尔隆德躺在床上，动弹不得。  
尽管已经对伤口作了救急处理，但也只够支撑到瑟兰迪尔送他回来而已。  
刺入侧腹的箭头由乌钢制成，不仅淬有剧毒，箭头本身更是深藏玄机。如果贸然用力向外拔的话，箭头处的活动机关会形成倒钩，将伤者的内脏以及肌肉撕扯破裂，造成无法挽回的伤害。因此，他只能让瑟兰迪尔用细小的刀具，指点着后者，一点一点的将箭头从他身上剥离下来。  
但接下来的，才是真正的难题。  
虽然之前敷了些药，但由于取出箭头消耗的时间过长，毒已随着血液扩散开来。若要全部切除，创面太大愈合愈合；若不切除，这渗入血液肌肤的剧毒又怎能排出？  
办法自然是有，但埃尔隆德却迟迟没有开口，只要让瑟兰迪尔有哪怕一丁点的风险，他也是不肯的。  
就在他犹豫的当儿，瑟兰迪尔已经取来了消毒的药水，还没等他来得及阻止，就低下头将嘴唇贴上了已经开始发黑的伤口。  
金发的辛达小心的吮吸着伤口内的毒液，每吐出来一小口，就立刻用药水漱清。这是埃尔隆德教过他的法子，原本是对付毒蛇咬伤，没想到这个时候却派上了用场。  
他尽量减轻触及伤口的力道，因为从埃尔隆德额头上渗出的汗珠就可以看得出来，他此时正承受着的巨大痛苦。  
瑟兰迪尔使用的方法无疑是正确的，这让身为师长的埃尔隆德颇感欣慰。他在观察着自己伤口变化的同时，还留意着瑟兰迪尔的步骤，以免他不小心被毒液感染。  
吸出的血液颜色逐渐正常，这本应让人高兴的进展，却在埃尔隆德身上引发了极其微妙的变化。  
伤口处疼痛的减轻，令他可以更加清楚的感受到贴在他侧腹的肌肤上的，瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇和舌尖。  
金发辛达的体温向来比他要低，那微凉的、异常柔软的唇舌在伤口处触碰的同时，带来的却是莫名的热血上涌，心跳加速。  
埃尔隆德年少风流，又精通医术，对身体的此类反应自然不会陌生，更深知其根源。但箭头所淬之毒并未含有催情的成分，这突如其来的欲念，令他倍感惶恐。  
他并非意志薄弱之人，众多的爱慕者投怀送抱早已司空见惯，他也鲜有动情。  
但此刻，仅仅是看着那略微凌乱的贴在脸颊上的金色发丝，那被一抹来不及擦去的殷红鲜血衬映得格外饱满的双唇，他的理智便摧枯拉朽般崩塌消融。  
他突然明白了，为什么随着时间的流逝，他会下意识的在与瑟兰迪尔独处时尽量避免身体接触。这羞于启齿的可怕欲望，竟然不知不觉间已在他的脑中潜行蛰伏多时。  
他的皮肤开始发烫，他甚至想要伸出手去，索求更多。  
但那不时望向他满是焦急与关切的湛蓝双眼，又犹如当头棒喝，让他无地自容。  
于是，他咬了咬牙，轻声笑道：“照你这个力度，是想让我死得快些么？”  
瑟兰迪尔一愣，一番好意反招奚落，又气又急之下，索性狠狠咬了下去。  
剧烈的疼痛让埃尔隆德险些昏厥，也帮他在跌入欲望的深渊之前悬崖勒马。  
“你……还好么？”因为一时赌气下手太重，瑟兰迪尔不免有些后悔。  
“很好，多亏你了。”埃尔隆德渐渐睁开双眼，脸上的神情倒比之前要轻松了许多。  
见伤口已无大碍，只要将之前准备好的药膏敷上包扎好即可，瑟兰迪尔刚要动手，却被拦住了。  
“这里面还该再加一味药，”埃尔隆德解释道，“你去马厩旁的小屋里把另一只药箱取来就好。”  
金发辛达也没多想，速速去取了东西回来，却看到黑发的诺多已经包扎完毕，连贴身的内袍都穿妥当了。  
“抱歉，我记错了。”埃尔隆德低声说完后还对他笑了笑，随后就昏睡了过去。  
来时见伤口流血不止，瑟兰迪尔十分紧张，倒是受伤的埃尔隆德安慰了他一路，想必也是筋疲力尽了。  
守在一边的瑟兰迪尔，脑海中出现了他奋不顾身挡在身前那一瞬，又想起两人相遇相识的种种，心里又暖又疼，过了一会儿终究抵挡不住倦意，也睡着了。

接下来的几天，埃尔隆德恢复得很快，他一直催促瑟兰迪尔早日返回幽暗密林，为了照顾他，王子殿下已经停留了太长的时间。  
瑟兰迪尔也知道外面的局势日益紧张，应该尽快回到父王身边。但让他抛下尚未痊愈的埃尔隆德一人，那也是绝对不行的。  
如此又过了几日，见埃尔隆德已经能像受伤前一样骑马搏击，瑟兰迪尔这才勉强同意离开。

分别之际，瑟兰迪尔先行。  
走出一段距离之后，他勒住缰绳转过身，看到黑发的诺多果然一如既往的在高处目送着他。  
这让他略微不安的心情平复了许多。  
埃尔隆德这次受伤后变得有些古怪，例如怎么也不让他给敷药包扎伤口，擦洗换衣的时候也非要躲起来……是怕他照顾不周么，可明明有他的帮助可以完成得更快啊。  
或许，是因为这次的伤势比之前任何一次都要严重。  
而那支让埃尔隆德险些丧命的毒箭，此刻就放在他的行囊中。  
金发的辛达暗自发誓，有朝一日再见到那个红发黑衣人，必将这血债加倍奉还。

埃尔隆德的黑色骏马驰骋在阿尔达的土地上，不远处就是梅格洛尔豁口。  
伤口还在隐隐作痛，但接下来需要他做的事情实在太多。  
从另一个方面来讲，这或许也是一个能让他斩断那些纷扰思绪的机会，因为他可能根本就没有时间去思念某个人。  
至少，他可以试试。

 

TBC


	6. 夏之炎 （三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

第六章

魔苟斯暗中豢养培育黑蜘蛛和格劳龙意图不轨之事，迅速在各族首领之间传播开来。  
虽然各自有利益考虑，但毕竟事关整个阿尔达的安危，所谓倾巢之下焉有完卵，对于集结大军南下讨伐米尔寇一事，最终也获得了大家的首肯。  
经过不懈的斡旋，诺多族的芬巩被推举为此次大军的最高统领，矮人在他们的首领都灵的率领下将成为此次讨伐的前锋，幽暗密林因为地理优势主要负责支援和补给，而费诺诸子则带着其余的诺多勇士们伺机突击。  
尽管对整个计划已无异议，但各方人马从各自领地奔赴前线也需要一些时间。  
照理说埃尔隆德应该利用这段时间协助梅格洛尔整军待发，但他却在黄昏时分抵达了涌泉村，身后还跟着一辆马车。  
艾克西里昂早已收到消息，和姐姐一起在门前守候。  
跟随埃尔隆德一起前来的，是他的兄弟埃尔洛斯。埃尔洛斯原本十分希望此次能够与养父兄长一起参战，但却在出征前旧病复发。梅格洛尔豁口极易遭受敌方攻击，将他留下也是不妥。埃尔隆德思虑再三，决定将他暂时托付给艾克西里昂姐弟照顾。  
在此之前，艾克西里昂也向埃尔隆德表达过带领将士前往讨伐魔苟斯第一线的愿望，但却被埃尔隆德劝下了。因为在埃尔隆德看来，无论此战胜负如何，伤亡都会极为惨重。  
涌泉村的地势和气候非常适合伤病疗养，若是艾克西里昂能够守护好这一方净土，对战后整个阿尔达的恢复将会起到至关重要的作用。  
埃尔隆德的眼光之长远，考虑之周全，让艾克西里昂心悦诚服。在埃尔隆德的建议之下，村民们囤积粮食，广集药材，成为诺多族人不可或缺的安稳后方。  
对于埃尔洛斯的到来，艾克西里昂自然也是相当欢迎的。只是他心中一直有一件事，想要与埃尔隆德讨论出个结果。因此，当伊蒂丝带着身体还有些虚弱的埃尔洛斯前去卧室休息时，他就拉着埃尔隆德来到了屋后花园的凉亭。  
亭子里放着石桌石椅，桌面上是早已备好香茶与瓜果，在这盛夏之际，倒也有几分悠然之意。  
既与埃尔隆德是过命的交情，艾克西里昂也就开门见山。  
他自幼与姐姐相依为命，自从来了涌泉村诸事顺遂，唯独姐姐的归宿，让他举棋不定。  
伊蒂丝有贝尔兰之星的美誉，慕名而来的青年才俊络绎不绝，但她却不屑一顾。  
她对埃尔隆德一往情深，连初次见面的梅格洛尔都能看出来，更何况她的亲弟弟。  
之前埃尔隆德每次都来去匆匆无暇提及，那么今天一定要他表明态度才行。  
“我视你们为我的兄弟姐妹，并无非分之想。”埃尔隆德深知此事应及早解决，既然艾克西里昂主动提出，那便是最好的时机。“伊蒂丝小姐才貌俱佳，是诺多族的骄傲。但我与她并不适合，更无法给她幸福。”  
埃尔隆德的回答并不意外，艾克西里昂也难掩失望之情。  
虽然他一直认为姐姐与埃尔隆德郎才女貌乃天作之合，但他也明白感情之事绝对无法勉强。  
“那……你可是已经心有所属？”  
这个问题埃尔隆德并非第一次听到，他至少有十几种法子能够天衣无缝的敷衍过去。但不知道为什么，听得艾克西里昂问出同样的问题的一刹那，他的脑海里立刻就浮现出了那张他正努力避免去想起的脸。  
仿佛永远都无法触及的金色发丝，倔强又坏脾气的嘴唇，从不遮掩的率真目光，以及对别人极其罕有对自己却尽情绽放的少年气的笑容。  
那个金发的辛达，让他又是欢喜又是害怕，又是甜蜜又是酸楚。  
这诸多难言的滋味，堵在埃尔隆德胸口，一时间竟然无法言语。  
看这失魂落魄的光景，艾克西里昂也明白了八九分。  
他只能一声长叹，“无论如何，请你亲口告诉她。”  
埃尔隆德点头。这是他应该去做，也必须去做的。

次日清晨，艾克西里昂和伊蒂丝姐弟，以及埃尔洛斯，一起送别埃尔德隆。  
黑发的少女双眼略微有些肿，昨晚埃尔隆德对她坦言相告，必定是有些难过的。但埃尔隆德知道，她是个坚强聪慧的女子，这看似小小的打击也能卸掉她心头的枷锁。  
埃尔洛斯经过休息之后看起来精神也好了许多，埃尔隆德又仔细叮嘱了几句，这才上马出发。他必须在日落前赶回梅格洛尔豁口，甘道夫在等待着，带他去见一个重要的人。

黑蜘蛛的提前泄露导致了主动权的丧失，这让米尔寇相当震怒。  
但面对大军压境，他倒也全无惧色。因为地下巢穴中的格劳龙和黑蜘蛛们早已训练有素，在他眼里，那些叫嚣着要消灭他的矮人、诺多人和辛达人，不过是送上门来的晚餐罢了。  
首日交锋，米尔寇就亲自披挂上阵，他很清楚来围剿他的联军各自的嫌隙，于是他的火力直指芬巩。群龙无首，自然四分五裂。  
诺多人以骁勇善战著称，芬巩身为诺多的最高首领，兵强马壮不必说。因此一开始，米尔寇并没有占得多少便宜。  
但米尔寇对此并不在意，因为首战出场的格劳龙与黑蜘蛛只数量寥寥，就能打个平手。而下一场的厮杀，格劳龙和黑蜘蛛的数量都将会是今日的数倍。  
他精心盘算着如何绝地反击，却不料整个形势已经在暗中发生了变化。  
次日拂晓，米尔寇正等着人马集结，就听得阿索格惊慌失措的进来禀告，说地下的巢穴竟然在一夜之间，被上涨的暗河之水淹没了。  
格劳龙满身鳞甲坚不可摧，腹中烈火所向披靡，却唯独怕水。  
黑蜘蛛虽然可在水中存活数日，但暗河之水带来的食肉鱼类却是它们的天敌。  
整个被淹没的地下巢穴，分布密集又各自封闭，竟然没有几只格劳龙和黑蜘蛛能够逃脱。  
米尔寇突然想起那个被他关在地下宫殿最底层暗河边的那个人，顿时面如死灰。  
他一面命令奥克斯全力反扑，一面匆匆来到了另一间密室，这里珍藏着他从阿尔达掠夺来的众多瑰宝，尤其是那枚曾引起腥风血雨的宝钻。  
欲携宝逃离的米尔寇，被闻讯赶来的梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔拦住了去路。  
在米尔寇的计划之中，他们原本应该落入叛徒乌番格的陷阱之中，但埃尔隆德却识破了诡计拦截了乌番格的人马，让他们及时进入了地下宫殿，夺回他们梦寐以求的宝钻。  
梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔都是诺多族最勇敢的战士，但米尔寇过于强大，将他俩都击倒在地之后，消失得无影无踪。  
当埃尔隆德赶到的时候，梅格洛尔已倒在了血泊中，他急忙用随身带的药物给予救治，直到梅格洛尔缓缓醒来。  
就在此时，一个人出现在了他们面前。  
他的身材比任何人都要高大，面容比任何人都要威严，尽管他衣衫褴褛，但却流露出不容置疑的王者之气。他的手中拽着一条铁链，被铁链锁住拖行的，竟然是魔窟之王米尔寇。  
他走到梅格洛尔面前，摊开手掌，宝钻在他的掌心，熠熠生辉。  
“为了这颗宝钻，浪费了那么多的时间，做了那么多违背心意的事，你们觉得值得吗？”  
那个人问道。  
“为了我们的誓言，做任何事情都是值得的。”梅格洛尔咬牙回答。  
“可是它真的属于你们吗？”那个人将宝钻又放得近了些，“你可以问问它。”  
梅格洛尔又惊又喜，伸出的手刚一触到宝钻就立刻感到烈火灼烧般的痛苦，以致于他不得不将手松开。  
“宝钻的确是由你们的父辈打造，但你们为了占有它，犯下了太多的罪孽，如今它已不再属于你们。”那个人转头看着埃尔隆德，“你的父母因为另一颗宝钻，被迫跳入大海，如今已化为星辰。现在我要将这颗宝钻和魔苟斯一起，带去极西之地。在那里，宝钻可以被妥善保存，让星光永远照耀着阿尔达，而魔苟斯也将受到他应有的惩罚。身为诺多的后代，你可同意？”  
埃尔隆德看向梅格洛尔，见他默默点头，便也颔首。  
“诺多族一向顽固偏执，有你这样明白事理的，倒也算是后继有人。”那个人想了想又说道：“既如此，我就让甘道夫和乌欧牟留下来，必要的时候也可以施以援手。”  
听到甘道夫和乌欧牟的名字，埃尔隆德终于可以确认，眼前这个人，就是伊露维塔的长子，米尔寇的兄长，也是阿尔达的创造者，曼威。  
原来曼威虽然被米尔寇囚禁在地下宫殿，却一刻也没有停止过保护阿尔达的行动。他的两位使者，灰袍巫师甘道夫负责与各种族之间的沟通，使他们能够同仇敌忾，而乌欧牟则是精通水利，他通过暗河的水道与曼威保持联络，并最终以引水之计破坏了米尔寇的地下巢穴，使得阿达尔联军获得最后的胜利。  
曼威带走了宝钻和米尔寇，梅斯罗斯踉踉跄跄的跟了出去，此后再也没有回来。  
空荡荡的地下宫殿又恢复了死一般的沉寂。

埃尔隆德查看着梅格洛尔的伤口，想要给他治疗包扎。  
“不用了。”梅格洛尔按住埃尔隆德的手，“我太累了，我想好好休息一下。”  
他注视着埃尔隆德，眼中尽是慈爱之意。  
“这么多年，我做过最值得的事情，就是养育了你和埃尔洛斯。和你们在一起，是我此生最快乐的时光。”  
见埃尔隆德眼眶泛红，他反而微笑起来。  
“贪欲和执念，只会让人在痛苦中越陷越深。一定要变得更加的勇敢和强大啊，埃尔隆德。这样才能保护好你所珍视的人。”  
然后，面带笑容的梅格洛尔，唱起了那首埃尔隆德最喜欢的歌。  
悠扬，动人，充满祝福团圆之意。  
而歌声消散之际，这位诺多族最伟大的战士，阿尔达最才华横溢的歌者，终于陨落了。

这是阿尔达史上最辉煌的一场战役。  
所有的种族齐心协力，在曼威和他的使者的帮助下，击溃了米尔寇，清扫了罪恶的地下宫殿。  
当然，诺多的最高统领芬巩，以及费诺七子中的最后两位，梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔，也在此次战役中牺牲。  
他们的付出，换来了黑暗势力的暂时消亡，也让阿尔达的子民得以休养生息。

夏日将尽。  
山谷小屋中，金发的辛达王子坐在窗前，看着瀑布的水帘一层层的落下。  
战争结束后，他忙于协助父王处理幽暗密林的各种事物，一直无法脱身。好不容易抽空来这里，才看到了埃尔隆德留给他的信。  
芬巩之子吉尔加拉德继位后，盛情邀请埃尔隆德前往林顿。  
埃尔隆德不愿再回到梅格洛尔豁口，便允诺下来，并带着埃尔洛斯一同前往。  
林顿位于阿尔达的西面，阳光充沛，气候怡人，对埃尔洛斯的休养也极有好处。  
只是这一来，距离幽暗密林，距离这山谷，便远了许多。  
想着今后也不能像以前一样时常相见了，瑟兰迪尔有些怅然。  
那种莫名的不安，再次涌上他的心头。  
这封信肯定是埃尔隆德亲笔无误，但字里行间却显露出不同于往日的疏离。  
梅格洛尔的辞世必然会给埃尔隆德带来悲痛，可他为什么不能像从前一样对自己畅所欲言呢？还是说，他做出了极其重要但却不能告诉自己的决定？  
瑟兰迪尔起身走到桌前，盛放着茶叶的盒子已经很久没有打开过。  
即便是他最喜欢的茶，没有了埃尔隆德的细心烹煮，没有了埃尔隆德的柔声软语，也都是索然无味。  
可就算是见面了，又能怎样？  
金发的辛达思考着这些从来没有过的问题，全然不知那无忧无虑的时代已然终结。

山谷中最后一朵睡莲正悄悄枯萎。  
唯有时光的流逝，永不回头。

TBC


	7. 秋之落 （一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

第七章

转眼已是第二年的秋天。  
林顿，诺多族最高首领吉尔加拉德的都城，已俨然成为整个阿尔达西部最繁华的地方。  
眼下正是酷暑消退，凉爽舒适的时节，傍晚城中的街道上，各色人等熙熙攘攘，热闹非凡。  
与之相比，位于吉尔加拉德宫殿西北面的一所府邸，倒是显得格外清静。  
这座庭院面积并不大，但结构规整，布局精巧，楼台亭阁，错落有致。  
后院的莲池旁，埃尔隆德低头擦拭着手中的长笛，似乎还沉浸在方才那首曲子里。  
只听得波声响动，一个人影头顶着莲叶钻出水面。  
若换了别人必定得吓一跳，但埃尔隆德却连眼都没抬。  
毕竟，从第一次被甘道夫领着在安都因河畔见到乌欧牟起，这位使者的出场方式便让他习以为常了。  
“埃尔隆德啊，你苦苦思慕的到底是哪位小姐或者公主？”乌欧牟趴在池边望着他，“让我去给她传个信可好？”  
乌欧牟掌管着整个阿尔达的水系，可以说，只要有水的地方，他便无所不能。  
让叮咚的山泉演奏出表达爱意的乐章，让宁静的湖面上掠过带着花香的微风，让晨曦中的朝露在玫瑰花瓣上留下思念的寄语，这些事情对乌欧牟来说，简直易如反掌。  
但显然，埃尔隆德并不认为这是个好主意。他站起身来，桌上还有吉尔加拉德派人送来的文书没有看完呢。  
乌欧牟正想开口，就有人匆匆走了进来。  
作为极少数无需通报便可进入这座府邸的人之一，灰袍巫师甘道夫看起来风尘仆仆。  
埃尔隆德连忙迎上前去。  
自曼威带走米尔寇，魔苟斯大军溃散，让阿尔达生机焕发。但大战之后伤病众多，埃尔隆德又不计前嫌，任何种族均可收留，使涌泉村不堪重负。于是他将之前发现的那座山谷辟为新的疗养之所，由于他筹划得当，短短一年之间，便初具雏形。他为这山谷取名伊姆拉崔，后人又称之为瑞文戴尔。  
埃尔隆德深受吉尔加拉德器重，政务相当繁忙，因此伊姆拉崔的具体事务均交给甘道夫和乌欧牟打理。但这一年之间他竟然一次都没有回去过，究其原因，估计也只有他自己清楚。

三人进了书房，甘道夫告诉埃尔隆德，伊姆拉崔的诸多工程进展十分顺利，加上得天独厚的自然条件，成为阿尔达的心腹之地，指日可待。  
“杜尔哥多那边可有什么动静？”  
尽管罪魁祸首已经伏法，但埃尔隆德未曾放松警惕。因为在对那场大战的战场进行清理之后，他并未发现那位红发黑衣人的踪迹，这令他耿耿于怀。  
“有些情况，但还没有证实。我已经派人前去打探，很快就会有确切消息。”甘道夫顿了顿，“说来也巧，我途径迷雾山脉的时候，又遇到了幽暗密林的瑟兰迪尔殿下。”  
在甘道夫看来，这位王子殿下也太喜欢在丛林中捕猎了。他时常往返于林顿与伊姆拉崔之间，幽暗密林的人马他至少碰上了两三回。  
“哦？”埃尔隆德随口应着。  
“王子殿下的风采真是令人过目难忘，”灰袍巫师感慨道，“难怪听说欧瑞费尔王的宫殿虽是刚修好，门槛都又快被来求婚的人给踏破了。”  
埃尔隆德翻看着文书，漫不经心的问道：“那婚事可已订下？”  
“这倒没听说。”甘道夫摇摇头，“人言瑟兰迪尔殿下冷漠倨傲，想必挑剔得很。不过他每次碰到我还算谦和，我那天还想邀请他去伊姆拉崔做客，不过被他婉拒了。”  
决心启用山谷之前，埃尔隆德曾修书一封送去给瑟兰迪尔告知此事，后者回复得很快，表示大局当前，应以百姓安危为重，充分理解并支持他的行动。整封回信言简意赅，唯有结尾处的那一句“你何时回来”墨迹略新，似乎是思索良久之后才落的笔。  
埃尔隆德硬着心肠没有回信，也就断了彼此的联系。  
一想到那山谷中瀑布后的小屋已经被他命人用巨石封死，再也不见天日，埃尔隆德的心头多少有点难过。  
“那宴会之事怎样了啊？”见埃尔隆德只顾对着文书出神，甘道夫便主动问道。  
甘道夫所说的宴会，是吉尔加拉德提出的建议。当年剿灭米尔寇，各族损失都不小，因此并未举行任何形式的庆功宴。如今阿尔达风调雨顺，各族逐渐富足，也是时候将各族首领召集一堂，在歌功颂德联络感情的同时，也可以给诸位敲响警钟。  
坐在一旁的乌欧牟笑了起来：“你不在的时候，林顿城可是发生了不少有趣的事情呢。”  
“是么？”听到有趣二字，甘道夫顿时来了精神，“说来听听！”  
他们两人聊得投机，并未发现埃尔隆德的脸色有些异样。  
摊开的文书中，记录着各族首领前往林顿参加盛宴的最终名单。  
幽暗密林那一行，清清楚楚的写着“欧瑞费尔王抱恙，由瑟兰迪尔殿下出席”的字样。

数日之后，林顿已经被四面八方赶来参加宴会的王公贵族们挤得水泄不通。  
入夜之时，宗主王那灯火辉煌的宫殿之中，更是人声鼎沸，摩肩接踵。  
埃尔隆德站在吉尔加拉德席位旁的窗幔之后，这个位置可以让他不受打扰的观察所有进入宫殿的人。这些人埃尔隆德几乎都认识，甚至包括他们身边打扮得花团锦簇的女眷。  
而其中有一位夫人迅速引起了埃尔隆德的注意。  
这位夫人乌发雪肤，碧眼红唇，一袭黑色长裙令她在众多的莺莺燕燕之中脱颖而出，而不少人亦被他吸引，将她簇拥。  
对于这位近期在林顿备受关注的人物，埃尔隆德自然是要上前打探一番的，不过还没等他现身，不远处就似乎发生了些小小的骚动。  
幽暗密林的瑟兰迪尔殿下到了。  
人群中传来阵阵兴奋的低语，压抑的惊叹和深呼吸此起披伏。  
埃尔隆德静静的望着金发的辛达，心中悲喜交集。  
阔别一年，瑟兰迪尔又长大了些。  
少年时略微纤细的身材变得更加高大强健，极难驾驭的金色刺绣长袍穿在他身上没有半点浮夸之气，只衬得他越发雍容华贵，修长挺拔。但若是舞起他那对心爱的宝剑，必定也是横扫千军，威风八面。  
那顶荆棘制成的花冠，别出心裁又羁傲不驯。金色长发一丝不乱，如他的礼仪一般无可挑剔。宝石般诱人的蓝色眼睛里一如既往的散发着拒人千里之外的寒冷气息。  
他在芸芸众生之中是如此的特立独行，在埃尔隆德看来他亦是光彩夺目，无可替代。  
在重逢之前，埃尔隆德曾经以为，他内心深处涌动的波澜早就得以平息。  
但此时他才发现，他平生第一次高估了自己。  
埃尔隆德刚从窗幔后走出来，就有一名侍者拦住了他的去路。  
“尊敬的埃尔隆德大人，”年轻的侍者满怀期待的望着他，“我们夫人在花园的包厢中等候您多时，希望您能够赏脸前往会晤。”  
埃尔隆德心中一动，“哪一位夫人？”  
“您不认识她，但您应该听说过，”侍者的微笑看起来有几分神秘：“昂哥立安夫人。”  
得来全不费工夫。

昂哥立安夫人。  
据说是某个古老部族的后裔。  
除了拥有惊人的美貌，她举止豪放，出手阔绰，现身不久便使得不少的王族为她神魂颠倒。除此之外，她手下还有一批手艺高超的工匠，制作出的珠宝都巧夺天工。尤其是她亲手设计打造的宝石戒指，价值连城，许多贵族富豪倾其所有也无法得手。  
或许在普通人眼里，她是一位地位尊贵的传奇人物，但在埃尔隆德看来，只有两个字。  
可疑。

此时此刻，这位昂哥立安夫人就坐在埃尔隆德的对面。  
她慵懒的斜靠在高大的椅背上，黑色的丝绸包裹着雪白肌肤下的玲珑线条，朱唇半启娇艳欲滴，一双秒目欲拒还迎，再加上那略带羞涩的笑容，连埃尔隆德也不得不承认，这位夫人的确是楚楚动人，我见犹怜。  
昂哥立安夫人先是向埃尔隆德讲述了她的凄苦身世，几欲落泪，当埃尔隆德为她递上丝帕时，她的指尖便无意似的，轻轻擦过埃尔隆德的手腕。  
“埃尔隆德大人为当世俊杰，我仰慕已久。只是我出身卑微，容颜憔悴，怕大人有心疏远。”  
“夫人何出此言？”埃尔隆德顺势握住她的手，“您倾国倾城，颠倒众生，已成为这城中少女争相效仿的对象。只是无论她们怎样，也不及夫人风采的万一。”  
“说什么颠倒众生，不过是人尽可夫。”昂哥立安夫人说到伤心处，泪光闪烁，“若是大人肯垂怜，纵然粉身碎骨，我也无怨无悔。”  
埃尔隆德叹息道，“让夫人说出这种话，我才是罪该万死。”  
昂哥立安夫人见他动容，这才破涕为笑。她自无名指上取下一枚戒指，放在埃尔隆德的掌心。  
这枚戒指由黄金和蓝色宝石打造，材质无瑕，造型古朴，精良的工艺更是令人赞叹。  
埃尔隆德细细打量后，皱起了眉头，“如此贵重的礼物，我只怕受之有愧。”  
昂哥立安夫人依偎到他身边，娇笑道：“可这是我特意为大人设计打造的，除了您，这世间谁也配不上它。”  
见埃尔隆德仍是沉默不语，昂哥立安夫人黯然神伤，“既然与大人无缘，那只能将它付之一炬，倒也干净。”  
“夫人误会我了。”埃尔隆德伸手揽住她的香肩，“这里人多眼杂，我若是收下它，被人看到，引来陛下的责问岂不麻烦。不如……”  
“不如怎样？”  
“不如约个时间，我到夫人的住处小酌几杯，也好慢慢赏玩。”  
“不行，”昂哥立安夫人摇头，“我那个弟弟生性顽劣脾气暴躁，尤其见不得生人。你们若是一言不合，我该如何是好？”  
“夫人多虑了。”埃尔隆德笑起来，温热的手指安抚似的拂过她的脸颊，“听闻令弟也是少见的风流人物，说不定我们一见如故呢。”  
昂哥立安夫人低头思忖了半晌后，幽幽叹道：“还是找个他不在的日子稳妥。”  
“全凭夫人安排。”埃尔隆德看起来兴致勃勃，想来他也不会发现，当他轻吻着昂哥立安夫人的手背时，黑衣美妇看着他的神情，就像是黑色的蜘蛛看着网中的猎物。

夜色渐深。  
黑色的马车停在林顿郊外一栋豪华的庄园外。  
穿着黑色丝绸长袍的妇人走下马车，她穿过大厅来到楼上的卧室，在卸去礼帽和首饰后，顺手将那枚蓝色宝石的戒指扔在了梳妆台上。  
“难得你也能遇到对手。”有人在黑暗中嗤嗤的笑着。  
昂哥立安夫人扬手点亮窗前那盏最亮的灯。  
窗前的软榻上，半躺着一个年轻的男子。  
他也穿着黑色丝绸长袍，眉眼和昂哥立安夫人有几分相似，只是在火红头发的映衬下，他的面容更为苍白。  
“他已经上钩，不过比别人多几分谨慎罢了。”昂哥立安夫人不耐烦的抓过酒瓶，给自己满满的斟上了一杯。  
“是么？可我觉得，他或许要比你想象的难驯服得多。”  
“与其在这里说风凉话，不如先把你手上的那几个公主解决了。”昂哥立安夫人摇晃着酒杯，杯中的烈酒如血液般鲜红。  
“我当然可以解决。不过，”年轻男子起身走到昂哥立安夫人面前，“我对那个人更有兴趣。如果你对他束手无策，可以留给我。”  
“这里还轮不到你指手画脚，索伦。”昂哥立安夫人厉声说道。  
“好吧，”年轻男子躬身退下，“晚安，母亲大人。”  
看着年轻男子消失在房间里，昂哥立安夫人有些心烦意乱。  
方才索伦并不算言过其实。  
埃尔隆德的确比她遇到的任何一个对手都要难以揣摩。  
这个狡猾的诺多，如果不是完全没有欲望，就是欲望藏得太深。  
而这两种情况，都是她不愿意看到的。

埃尔隆德流连在宫殿的人群中。  
在昂哥立安夫人身上耗费了不少的时间，等他回到宴会的时候，客人已经少了许多。  
虽然身为吉尔加拉德最信任的谋士，也身为林顿城中最风流多情的公子，他仍有太多的应酬，但在收到卫队传来幽暗密林的贵客已经离开的消息之前，他的目光始终在不动声色的寻觅着。  
因为他暗自期盼着能与金发辛达再度邂逅，尽管这曾是他在过去的一年间极力想要避免的结果。  
埃尔隆德走到宫殿一侧的露台旁，这里是最幽静的地方，也是他所寻找的最后一个角落。  
可这里并没有人。  
窗外是林顿最绚烂的夜景，五颜六色的灯火交相辉映。  
这令他想起在山谷中养伤的日子，晚上因为疼痛睡不着的时候，瑟兰迪尔就会陪他一起欣赏阿尔达的星星。尽管通常都是在有一搭没一搭的闲聊里，金发的辛达先沉沉睡去，但那份恬淡与宁静，却是埃尔隆德心中，最美好也最不忍触碰的回忆。  
他仿佛听见熟悉的脚步声在身后响起，随即又为这自以为的幻象哑然失笑。  
因此当他转身，看到脑海中的那个人就真真切切的站在面前的时候，他不太相信自己的眼睛。  
金色的长发，碧蓝的双眼，飞扬的眉梢，浑圆的鼻尖，绯红的双唇，优美的下颌……这无比真实的，关于瑟兰迪尔的一切，在瞬间将埃尔隆德内心的虚空全部填满。

“瑟兰迪尔殿下。”  
“埃尔隆德大人。”  
“别来无恙。”  
“好久不见。”

TBC


	8. 秋之落 （二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

第八章

要说这林顿城里最喧闹好玩的场所，非白树酒肆莫属。  
酒肆的名字源于门口的两颗巨大白树，粗壮的树干三人合围才能勉强抱拢，浓密的枝叶将总共三层的宅院给覆盖了起来，不仅冬暖夏凉，每逢春季还会开出金银两色的花朵，芳香蔓延整个林顿。  
酒肆中不但有上好的美酒佳酿，还有令人脸红心跳的绝妙歌舞。每逢夜幕降临，放眼望去，满目皆是醇酒美人，只听得笑语娇啼，不觉间耳鬓厮磨，恍惚中香汗淋漓。  
无论是威武上将，还是儒雅公子，甚至是豪族权贵，这里都是让他们挥金如土流连忘返醉生梦死的上等温柔乡。  
酒肆的现任掌管者是一位年轻的女性，大家都尊称她为艾瑞莎夫人。她拥有着艳丽的容貌，曼妙的身姿，一头如云的金发更是她引以为傲的资本。她不但精通各族语言，而且聪明伶俐，能言善辩，是个八面玲珑的人物。在她手中，这白树酒肆远近闻名也就不足为奇了。

酒肆最热闹当然是一楼的舞池。  
今晚的表演虽然还没有开始，但身着一袭象牙色长袍的艾瑞莎夫人已经在宾客之间往来穿梭，她那轻盈的转身和飘扬的裙摆，已然引人无限遐思。  
二楼是包厢，在这里可以居高临下，将舞池内的美景尽收眼底。  
三楼则是艾瑞莎夫人的私人领地，守卫的武士会客气的告诉误闯的客人，非请勿入。

当热烈的舞曲响起，掌声与尖叫回荡之时，专供特殊客人停放马车的侧院里，出现了两个身影。  
他们在黑夜中前行，登上暗处的阶梯，推开尽头的门，进入了三楼走廊尽头的那个房间。  
此时房间内已有两个人，他们有些讶异的看着壁橱突然被移动推开，另两个人走了进来。  
后来者中的一个掀起斗篷，露出黑色的长发和俊美的面容。先到的那个黑发青年顿时松了一口气，笑着迎了上去。  
“埃尔隆德，你真是吓了我一大跳。”  
“这只是个小小的惊喜，艾克西里昂。”  
艾克西里昂拉过他身旁的那位金发青年，“这是我的挚友，金花家族的格洛芬德尔。”  
“真是无独有偶。”埃尔隆德笑道，他侧让了半步，让身后的那个人人走到光亮处，“这是我的贵客，幽暗密林的瑟兰迪尔殿下。”  
瑟兰迪尔脱下斗篷，分别向艾克西里昂和格洛芬德尔点头致意。  
他们四人年龄相仿，又都是一方豪杰，虽然只是初次聚首，但颇有相惜之意。  
“想必昂哥立安夫人的事情，各位已经听说了？”埃尔隆德走到暖炉旁，开始烹茶。其余三人则分别在长桌边坐下。  
“听说那夫人的手段十分厉害。”艾克西里昂道，“但凡被她笼络的人，无不对她言听计从，倾家荡产也在所不惜。”  
格洛芬德尔也点头附议，“我认识的一位诺多贵族，甚至把领地的契约和卫队的兵符都给了她，任凭调遣，族人们都议论纷纷，说他已心智尽失。”  
“这位夫人出现得蹊跷，可有人知道她的真实来历？”埃尔隆德虽然在倒茶，脑子可没停。  
“很多人说她生长在南方，因为她总是穿得很单薄。也有传言说……”艾克西里昂顿了顿，看了看瑟兰迪尔，“她来自幽暗密林。”  
欧瑞费尔王不喜交际，属下的辛达和西尔凡族人也不常出来走动，在其他种族看来有些神秘色彩，也可以理解。而此刻幽暗密林的王子殿下捧着茶杯正喝得惬意，竟没有反驳的意思。  
“我与那位夫人有一面之缘。”埃尔隆德也坐了下来。之前他搁在桌上的茶壶，壶把不偏不倚正顺着瑟兰迪尔的手。“的确是个尤物。不过单靠女人的伎俩，只怕还不足以征服众多的部族首领。”  
“我认识的那位诺多贵族，也并非恋色之人。只是自从接受了昂哥立安夫人馈赠的一枚戒指，就性情大变。”格洛芬德尔说道。  
“你说得不错。”埃尔隆德赞许的点头，“那戒指的确大有来头。那日她想赠与我，我原本想留着拿回来研究下，却总觉得不妥，因此便婉拒了。”  
“所以那戒指到底有何古怪呢？”艾克西里昂叹了口气。  
“昂哥立安夫人，昨天登门拜访了我。”一直没有说话的瑟兰迪尔开了口，“在我看来她衣着相当朴素，也并未表现出过分的殷勤，我甚至觉得她有一点小小的失落，我也不知道为什么。虽然我从来不喜欢在背后对别人品头论足，但我可以负责任的告诉各位，幽暗密林绝对没有这样的物种。”  
见大家都笑了，瑟兰迪尔从怀中拿出了一样东西放在桌上，“临别之际，她将这枚戒指作为礼物送给了我，以表达她对幽暗密林，对我父王最崇高的敬意。”  
一枚镶着白色宝石的戒指，做工与材质都与昂哥立安夫人想要赠与埃尔隆德的那枚极其相似。只是此刻它并非像普通的宝石一样被装在匣子里，而是被放置于一个注满水的透明琉璃瓶之内。  
“这位夫人想必是打听过我的嗜好，知道我喜欢白色宝石，因此我无法像埃尔隆德大人一样正义凛然的拒绝她。”瑟兰迪尔挑起了好看的眉梢，似乎并没有看到埃尔隆德无奈的唇角，“她离开之后，我仔细的研究了这枚戒指。这白色的宝石有一种奇特的香味，越是在阴暗的地方，就越浓烈。这香味原本就微乎其微，若是长久带在身边，更是无法察觉。”  
“所以你就以水隔绝？”埃尔隆德琥珀色的双眼中满是赞赏之意。  
“是。我曾经在迷雾山脉中见过一种特别艳丽的花朵，有野兽误食了这花朵便会神志不清，任人摆布。花的香味虽然不如宝石强烈，但却十分相似。”  
“原来如此。”格洛芬德尔连连点头，“可得到戒指的人都如获至宝，随身携带，可有别的法子让他们清醒过来？”  
瑟兰迪尔提笔在纸上写下几种药材，埃尔隆德瞧了瞧，又接过笔添了几味。  
“如何？”见瑟兰迪尔伸着脖子看得认真，埃尔隆德忍不住笑着问。  
瑟兰迪尔抬眼望着他，脸上终于浮现出淡淡的笑意，“甚好。”  
艾克西里昂收好药方，开始和格洛芬德尔商量着回去之后的安排。  
“这个，”埃尔隆德将装着白色宝石戒指的琉璃瓶推到瑟兰迪尔手边，“你打算怎么办？”  
“宝石很好看，可气味我不喜欢。”瑟兰迪尔拿起琉璃瓶，手指一松，瓶子悄无声息的滑入他宽大的袖笼中。“有机会的话，物归原主吧。”

阵阵敲门声响起，埃尔隆德起身走到门口，房门刚一打开，就被来人扑了个满怀。  
“埃尔隆德，你都好久没来看过我啦！”穿着象牙色长裙的女子搂住埃尔隆德的脖子，娇声埋怨：“你这是不要我了么？”  
埃尔隆德也不分辨，搂住她的纤腰，转身向着屋里的另外三个人介绍道：“这是艾瑞莎夫人。”  
艾瑞莎这才发觉屋子里还有三个人，便有些不好意思的松开了双手。  
“你竟然带了这么多好朋友来，”她踮起脚亲吻了埃尔隆德的脸颊，“我原谅你了。”  
虽然早就听说这位夫人是埃尔隆德的红颜知己，看到如此场面，艾克西里昂还是有些尴尬。  
格洛芬德尔对他们之间的关系并不了解，因此也只是一脸茫然。  
反倒是瑟兰迪尔，捧着茶杯，镇定自若。  
“梵拉啊，”艾瑞莎捂着嘴唇笑得花枝乱颤，“看你们几位坐在这里，我这屋子岂止是蓬荜生辉，简直比维林诺都要光鲜了。”  
维林诺是传说中维拉们居住的岛屿，听她这么形容，埃尔隆德啼笑皆非。  
“今天让你蓬荜生辉的应该是楼下包厢里的那位吧。”  
“你是说公子索伦？”艾瑞莎拿过酒瓶和酒杯，在桌前坐下，“他的确很受追捧，不少小姐为了他都要死要活的，连几个公主都忘了矜持是什么……不过依我看来，你们当中的任何一位，都比他好上百倍。”  
“他今天来，还戴着舞会的面具？”埃尔隆德皱着眉，看艾瑞莎将五只水晶酒杯都斟满。  
“若是我说，我没有看到他的真面目，你会失望么？”艾瑞莎从酒杯的间隙间偷瞧着埃尔隆德。  
“不会。”埃尔隆德摇摇头，“我会有其他的办法。”  
“虽然我并不相信你的话，”艾瑞莎咬着嘴唇，“不过我还是要告诉你，我看到了。所以我要请大家喝一杯。”  
“你已经喝得够多了，艾瑞莎。”埃尔隆德的声音格外温柔，艾瑞莎的眼眶忽然湿润了。  
“我才没有喝醉。”她低声嘟哝着擦了擦眼睛，随后从贴身的衣裳里拿出一卷丝绢。而当她将丝绢铺开摊平后，在座所有人都睁大了双眼。  
丝绢上是一个人的画像。虽然尺幅很小，但面部的每个细节特征都栩栩如生。  
这便是白树酒肆老板娘艾瑞莎夫人不为外人所知的绝技。她能将见过的任何一个人的面孔，在极短的时间内，用绘画的方式复述出来，而且几乎没有任何误差。  
这位名叫索伦的公子，是埃尔隆德怀疑的另外一个重要人物。他与昂哥立安夫人以姐弟相称，只与女性单独相处，在公开场合，他都会戴着可以遮盖眉眼的舞会面具，因此很少有人知道他真实的长相。  
“啊，我差点忘了，”艾瑞莎从随身携带的小包里拿出一块鲜红的胭脂，用指尖蘸取后涂抹在画像上，“他的头发颜色还真特别。”  
而这个举动，让埃尔隆德立即望向了瑟兰迪尔。  
四目相对。  
“艾克西里昂，格洛芬德尔，”埃尔隆德将丝绢收入怀中，“若你们今后见到此人不能当场诛杀，请尽快告知我他的动向。”  
“他是谁？”见埃尔隆德神色凝重，艾克西里昂问。  
“他的真实身份还无从知晓，但有一点可以确定，他是魔苟斯的余孽无疑。”  
“那昂哥立安夫人……”  
“他们必定蛇鼠一窝。而他们正在实施的，一定是个极大的阴谋。”埃尔隆德转向艾克西里昂，“过两天办完那件事情，你们就尽快回去，等我的消息。”  
“好。”艾克西里昂和格洛芬德尔齐声答应。  
“至于瑟兰迪尔殿下，”埃尔隆德注视着金发的辛达，“可愿意不辞辛劳，随我奔波上几日？”  
“也罢，”瑟兰迪尔点头，“反正回幽暗密林，也没什么好玩的。”  
“等等，”见几个人起身就要准备离开，艾瑞莎阻止了他们，“你们三位是生人，直接从侧门出去就行。但埃尔隆德，你最好去楼下露个脸，你的马车可是整个林顿都认识。”  
“可瑟兰迪尔殿下是随我的马车来的，而且他也不方便在这里出现。”埃尔隆德略微迟疑了下。  
“这个你放心，”艾瑞莎走到瑟兰迪尔身边，“我会亲自把殿下送上你的马车，保证不会有任何人发现。”

埃尔隆德在舞池边坐了挺长时间，打发了好几拨过来示好的红男绿女，这才看到他的马车缓缓停在了大门边。  
下楼前艾瑞莎还往他身上泼了杯酒，咯咯笑着说这才是白树的风格，而一旁王子殿下的表情也是颇为耐人寻味。  
那晚在宴会上的相遇后，他与瑟兰迪尔聊了很久。  
即使有一整年的时间互无音讯，两人之间的话却像是怎么也说不完。而其中少有叙旧，更多的是对于当下时局的看法与对将来的展望。  
瑟兰迪尔在这段时间里协助欧瑞费尔王解决了不少棘手的问题，这让他的眼界和能力突飞猛进，令人刮目相看。  
更让埃尔隆德欣喜的是，两人间的默契并没有被时间和地势阻断，反而有增无减。  
只是一旦亲近了，埃尔隆德心中也会警铃大作。  
瑟兰迪尔是幽暗密林的储君，身系万千子民的未来，而他身上亦承载着诺多族繁荣昌盛以及守护阿尔达的重任。  
若是贸然前进，且不说这诸多斩不断理还乱的利害关系，最让埃尔隆德担心的，是瑟兰迪尔的失望与厌烦。毕竟，埃尔隆德对他的情感早已不是兄弟亲朋这么简单。  
于是他时而甘之如饴，时而似坐针毡，这个中滋味，倒是他平生从未体会过的。  
埃尔隆德起身走向马车，刚出大门，夜色中就出现了一个熟悉的身影。  
黑衣美妇孤身一人，她含情脉脉的看着埃尔隆德，像是等候了多时。  
“昂哥立安夫人。”埃尔隆德上前行礼，笑容且惊且喜。“您为何在这里？”  
“我思慕大人，寻至此处，大人可相信？”昂哥立安夫人幽幽说道。  
“这可折煞我了。”埃尔隆德握住她的手，轻声安慰。  
“骗你的。”昂哥立安夫人嫣然一笑，“我的马车路过这里的时候坏了，刚巧看到你的马车停在门口，就过来看看。”  
“夜深露重，我叫辆车来送夫人回府可好？”  
“何必如此麻烦？大人的马车送我一程就好。”昂哥立安夫人将指尖覆上埃尔隆德的手背，“如果大人有兴致，也可到我家小酌几杯。”  
埃尔隆德四处张望了一下，已经有不少人向这边看了过来。无论如何，不能让人发现他马车上藏着幽暗密林的王子殿下。  
“我有要事需进宫禀报，实在不便，望夫人见谅。”  
“那日大人与我海誓山盟，此刻却决绝如此……大人可是嫌弃我人老珠黄？”昂哥立安夫人捏住手帕，泪眼婆娑。  
见围观的人越来越多，埃尔隆德决定先稳住她的情绪，同时做好了给驾驶马车的林迪尔暗号的准备。只要他一个手势，那两匹高大的骏马便会受惊，一路狂奔而去。  
“夫人何苦妄自菲薄？您的美堪比阿尔达最闪亮的星辰，整个林顿都为之倾倒啊。”  
埃尔隆德话音刚落，马车的门竟突然打开了。穿着象牙色长裙的金发美人跳下马车，走到埃尔隆德面前，抬手就是一记重重的耳光。随后她返回马车，还摔上了车厢的门。  
艾瑞莎这几个动作一气呵成，转身时还以极其轻蔑的眼神将昂哥立安夫人上下打量了一番。  
人群中发出阵阵惊呼与嬉笑，而埃尔隆德却松了口气，几乎想为艾瑞莎鼓掌了。  
“夫人，这下您该满意了？”埃尔隆德手抚着红彤彤的腮帮，一脸苦笑的看着瞠目结舌的昂哥立安夫人。  
白树酒肆的艾瑞莎夫人是埃尔隆德的情人，这件事情在林顿人尽皆知。今晚这新欢旧爱齐登场的一幕，想必明天就会传遍林顿的大街小巷。此时若再不离开，也太不知趣了。  
埃尔隆德倒还保持着风度，他叫了另外一辆马车，目送着昂哥立安夫人离开，这才上了自己的马车，一路向郊外驶去。  
“多谢艾瑞莎夫人手下留情。”埃尔隆德笑着自嘲。  
“是我出的主意。”坐在他对面的瑟兰迪尔答道，“不过我有提醒艾瑞莎夫人注意控制力量。”  
“这主意妙极。”埃尔隆德点头赞许。如果不是这一巴掌，估计昂哥立安夫人也没这么容易被打发掉。  
“谁让我看到那个老巫婆就生气。”艾瑞莎依偎在王子殿下身旁，感觉十分亲昵。  
“还疼么？”瑟兰迪尔问。  
“不妨事。”埃尔隆德摆手。  
瑟兰迪尔却不太相信的样子，他歪着头看了埃尔隆德一会儿，忽然伸出手，将手掌贴在了埃尔隆德火辣辣的脸颊上。  
金发辛达的指尖就像埃尔隆德记忆中一般，微微有些凉意，又异乎寻常的柔软。  
而这久违的触碰，却令埃尔隆德浑身僵硬，动弹不得。  
血液的流动缓慢了下来，心脏的跳动却迅速加快，连呼吸都似乎已经停止，所有的思绪，所有的感官，仿佛都集中在了与瑟兰迪尔肌肤相触的地方。  
埃尔隆德凝视着那双蓝色的眼睛，那如大海一般的宽广深邃里，有他所渴望的一切。  
他想要抓住这一切，或许只要握住那只抚在他脸颊上的手就行。  
但他却什么都没做，直到那只手再次离他而去。  
“艾瑞莎夫人真是女中豪杰。”瑟兰迪尔说道。  
“有道理。”埃尔隆德附和，“下次打猎夫人可要和我同去？”  
“不要。”艾瑞莎眯起眼看着埃尔隆德，“我怕你趁机杀人灭口。”  
马车停了下来，这里是艾瑞莎的另一处住所。  
“今天累死了，我要舒舒服服的睡一觉。”艾瑞莎伸了个懒腰，准备下车。  
可关门之前，她又把头探进来，看了看埃尔隆德，又看了看瑟兰迪尔。  
“我觉得，你们应该好好谈谈。”  
说完又重重的关上了马车门。

马车继续驶向瑟兰迪尔下榻的府邸。  
“看来你们相谈甚欢？”  
“她对我讲述了一些你们之间的事情。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如当年你如何在战乱中救了她，以及在林顿遇到你的时候她高兴得和你喝了一天一夜的酒，她没醉，你却将她抱回卧室还盖上了被子。那时候是夏天，你给她盖得太严，差点捂出痱子。”  
“她对你还真是畅所欲言。”  
“她是个好女人。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着车窗外的夜色，路边的灯火映在他的脸上。  
车厢内原本还算宽敞，可此刻在这封闭的空间里只有他们两个人。  
一时间，虽是静默无声，但却呼吸相闻。  
“瑟兰迪尔。”埃尔隆德轻轻唤着他的名字。  
“嗯？”金发的辛达下意识的应着，收回游弋的目光。  
“我……”  
埃尔隆德从来没有像今天这样，欲言又止。  
因此瑟兰迪尔只是静静的望着他，没有催促，也没有疑问。  
如果埃尔隆德想要告诉他什么，那他等着就好。

马车再次停了下来。  
这里是瑟兰迪尔下榻的府邸后门，王子殿下可以消无声息的返回，不会惊动任何耳目。  
瑟兰迪尔并没有立即起身。  
直到良久之后埃尔隆德微笑着对他说，“我明天带你去见一个人。”

TBC


	9. 秋之落 （三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

第九章

瑟兰迪尔知道埃尔隆德素来谨慎，但是今天一早出门就已经换了两辆马车，还在城里兜了好几圈，这让他对今天将要见到的人更加好奇。  
当他在晃晃悠悠的车厢里快要睡着的时候，终于抵达了目的地。  
下车后，眼前那道隐蔽的小门徐徐打开，埃尔隆德就站在门口。  
瑟兰迪尔跟在埃尔隆德身后，穿过幽静的回廊。  
他敏锐的察觉到，今天埃尔隆德不但精神饱满，而且兴致很高。  
花园的入口处有几株瑟兰迪尔没见过的植物，稍稍分散了下他的注意力。  
待埃尔隆德停下脚步的时候，他才发现，花园里已经站着好些人。  
有两位是他认识的，艾克西里昂和格洛芬德尔，瑟兰迪尔分别向他们点头致意。  
剩下的两位，其中一位长相与埃尔隆德十分相似的，应该是埃尔隆德的弟弟埃尔洛斯。  
至于他身旁那位黑色头发的小姐……  
在埃尔隆德的介绍下，瑟兰迪尔终于见到了屡次被他用来调侃埃尔隆德的黑发美人伊蒂丝小姐，以及耳熟能详的埃尔洛斯。  
埃尔洛斯和伊蒂丝对瑟兰迪尔的到来十分惊喜，因为在此之前他们从来不知道，埃尔隆德竟然还有这样的一位朋友。  
寒暄中，瑟兰迪尔留意到埃尔洛斯和伊蒂丝的着装特别隆重，胸前还缀着同样的花朵。  
“今天是有什么喜事？”瑟兰迪尔问道。  
“埃尔洛斯和伊蒂丝小姐，今天将在这里举行婚礼。”埃尔隆德注视着互相整理衣冠的弟弟和弟媳，掩不住的欢喜。  
原来，埃尔洛斯在涌泉村养病期间，与照顾他的伊蒂丝渐生情愫，在米尔寇之战结束后不久便决定相伴终生。艾克西里昂与埃尔隆德都为这桩无心插柳的婚事深感欣慰，埃尔洛斯也决定在林顿举行婚礼后随伊蒂丝返回涌泉村。

虽然参加婚礼的人并不多，但整个仪式却神圣庄严又不失隆重。  
站在埃尔隆德的身旁，看着埃尔洛斯和伊蒂丝在亲友的见证下向梵拉许下他们白头到老不离不弃的誓言，连瑟兰迪尔都被这难得轻松愉悦的气氛所感染。  
“你竟然现在才把伊蒂丝小姐介绍给我，真是不公平。”仪式结束后，瑟兰迪尔佯装恼怒的发难。  
“真遗憾，你已经没有机会了。”埃尔隆德笑着递给他斟满美酒的水晶杯作为补偿。  
“那便算你欠我的。”金发的辛达板着脸得寸进尺。  
“好歹是幽暗密林的王子殿下，竟然如此睚眦必较。”黑发的诺多皱着眉反唇相讥。  
“堂堂智者，怎会不知治国兴邦更需要精打细算。”  
瑟兰迪尔讨价还价的本事越发精进，埃尔隆德只能忍住笑认真想着怎么还击。心里好容易得了个犀利的句子，一抬头，却见那双碧蓝的眼睛眨也不眨的瞅着自己，比秋日的阳光还要暖。  
就在两人一言不发的当儿，艾克西里昂与格洛芬德尔走了过来。瑟兰迪尔对他们两位也颇为欣赏，话题就顺着幽暗密林的风土人情，涌泉村的奇花异草，甚至排兵布阵等展开了来。见他们聊得热烈，埃尔隆德便去帮埃尔洛斯和伊蒂丝收拾东西。  
尽管一开始对埃尔洛斯只是移情，但埃尔洛斯与他兄弟截然不同的优点逐渐打动了伊蒂丝。加上埃尔洛斯对她百般呵护，最后还真是两情相悦。因此伊蒂丝现在面对埃尔隆德的时也格外轻松，有时还会开些玩笑。  
“埃尔洛斯一定是得到了梵拉的眷顾，才能把贝尔兰之星摘回家。”看埃尔洛斯跑来跑去满头大汗仍兴高采烈的样子，埃尔隆德对伊蒂丝自然是感激不尽。  
“埃尔隆德呀，过分谦虚可不是美德。”伊蒂丝笑着把盛满甜点的小碟子塞到埃尔隆德手里，“明明你才是那个把整个阿尔达的星光都揽入怀中的幸运儿啊。”  
顺着伊蒂丝的眼神看过去，幽暗密林的王子殿下正谈笑风生。  
虽然埃尔隆德一脸茫然不解的表情让他勉强蒙混过关，而笑得意味深长的伊蒂丝也没有继续追问，但那句话却在埃尔隆德的心里回荡了好一阵子。

婚礼次日，埃尔洛斯和伊蒂丝启程返回涌泉村，与他们同行的是艾克西里昂和格洛芬德尔。  
将一行人送出城，埃尔隆德刚回到府上，就收到消息说艾瑞莎失踪了。  
而前一天晚上，有人看到她上了公子索伦的马车。  
埃尔隆德立即与瑟兰迪尔一起去见了吉尔加拉德，出示了那枚白色宝石戒指，并将昂哥立安夫人与索伦的疑点一一尽数。  
吉尔加拉德也是一介明君，他立即决定派人随埃尔隆德前往昂哥立安夫人位于郊外的府邸进行搜索。  
埃尔隆德赶到的时候，只见平时高朋满座的宅院大门敞开，寂静无声，顿觉不妙。  
果然，所有的房间里都空无一人。埃尔隆德冷静下来，仔细查看，终于发现了隐藏在马厩旁的地牢入口。  
而在地牢中，他找到了重伤昏迷的艾瑞莎，和三位花容失色瑟瑟发抖的公主。  
艾瑞莎听说见过索伦的几位公主都没了踪迹，便想趁着索伦再次出现在白树酒肆的时候去打探消息，没想到索伦不但矢口否认，还邀请她去府上做客。  
这对一心想帮助埃尔隆德的艾瑞莎来说，无疑是千载难逢的好机会。她仗着多年在人堆里打滚的经验，自认可以应付，便在没有告知埃尔隆德的情况下，独自随索伦到了这里。  
没想到她一到就被关进了地牢。不止如此，索伦用各种酷刑折磨她，想迫使她说出所有关于埃尔隆德的秘密。可她由始至终都没有吐露实情，同时她竭尽全力与索伦周旋，不但让索伦一无所获，还救下了索伦计划中将被作为人质要挟其族人就范的三位公主。  
埃尔隆德给艾瑞莎服下了救治的药物，即使他深知，她的生命已如同风雨中飘摇的烛火。  
在药力的作用下，艾瑞莎渐渐醒来。  
“埃尔隆德。”她伸出双臂，像往常一样搂住埃尔隆德的脖子，“太好了，我没有让你失望。”  
“你是我见过的最勇敢的姑娘。”埃尔隆德声音比任何时候都要温柔。  
“我很快就会睡着，这次你可不要给我盖那么厚的被子了，我讨厌长痱子。”  
“好。”  
“埃尔隆德，你是这世间真正的君子。”  
“通常漂亮的小姐这么说一个男人都表示她不喜欢他。”  
“不，”艾瑞莎被逗得笑了起来，“我这么说，是因为我没有办法得到你。”  
“我会一直在你身边。”  
“那天他一出现，我就知道我已经没有任何机会了。”艾瑞莎的手轻抚着埃尔隆德的脸，“你看着他的神情，真是让我嫉妒得要命。”  
“所以你才和他一起呆在马车上？图谋刺杀王子可是个不轻的罪名。”  
“不，我喜欢他。你知道，我没办法不喜欢他。他……”艾瑞莎叹了口气，“他那么美，那么真诚，他的心纯净得就像罗瑞林的湖水。”  
“那是你没见过他打仗还有谈生意的样子。”  
“那是因为他和你在一起。”  
“你再这么说下去我都快开始妒忌他了。”  
艾瑞莎将头埋在埃尔隆德胸前，她的呼吸已经越来越困难，但她仍旧用最后一点力气，在埃尔隆德耳边说了最后一句话。  
她在埃尔隆德怀中闭上双眼的时候，那微笑的模样，就像是个最幸福的小女孩。

林顿城郊，通往迷雾山脉的要道上。  
黑衣的妇人骑着骏马风一般的飞驰着。  
直到狭窄的路面上，有人挡住了它的去路。  
高大威武的巨角牡鹿上，金发银甲的王子面色冷峻，手中的宝剑寒气逼人。  
“王子殿下为何拦住去路？”昂哥立安夫人做不解状。  
“我只是想将这个还给夫人罢了。”瑟兰迪尔拿出那枚白色宝石戒指。  
“殿下若不喜欢，扔掉便是。何必不辞辛苦来还给我。”  
“这东西危险得很，怎么可以乱扔。况且它还在林顿引发了众多血案，还请夫人随我回去向吉尔加拉德陛下说个清楚。”  
昂哥立安夫人自知败露，瑟兰迪尔绝对不会放过她，索伦已将她抛下逃走，自然也不会回来援救，如今之计也只有拼个鱼死网破。  
昂哥立安夫人是黑色毒蜘蛛的始作俑者，她的武器便是两柄像蜘蛛刺一样的毒钩。她的本事虽然不弱，但又怎是瑟兰迪尔的对手。几个回合后败下阵来，她佯装受伤，抢了瑟兰迪尔手中的白色宝石戒指，吞入腹中。  
那毒物在她体内发作，令她痛苦不堪，她一路翻滚嚎叫，将自己的四肢咬得鲜血淋漓惨不忍睹，最后跌入深潭，被漩涡吞没。

虽然乌欧牟证实了昂哥立安夫人的死讯，但索伦终究还是逃脱了。与索伦一同离开的，还有不少被他迷惑为他效忠的部族。而这些力量足以让索伦的黑暗势力死灰复燃。  
埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔一同从林顿出发，在迷雾山脉告别。  
瑟兰迪尔将回到幽暗密林，密切关注杜尔哥多的发展，并且加强防范谨防索伦来袭。而埃尔隆德则会去到伊姆拉崔，与甘道夫和乌欧牟一起，修建和巩固足以与黑暗力量抗衡的最后之家。  
一路上埃尔隆德都颇为沉默，瑟兰迪尔知道艾瑞莎的牺牲令他十分难过，因此也没有多问。只在告别的时候多了几句嘱咐，毕竟伊姆拉崔离幽暗密林近了很多，往后见面的机会想必不会少。  
目送着瑟兰迪尔的身影消失在迷雾山脉的丛林里，埃尔隆德从怀中掏出一封信。  
这是他在索伦的房间里找到的。  
信封上写着埃尔隆德的名字，而信纸上写着两句话。

“我知道你是谁。  
我知道你面具下的所有秘密与恐惧。”

TBC


	10. 冬之残 （一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

第十章

达哥拉。  
已是深冬时节，凛冽的寒风在战争平原上肆无忌惮的呼号作响。  
但一支阿尔达史上最强大的军队，正在此集结。  
这支队伍中，有诺多，辛达，矮人，以及大多数向往光明与和平的种族。  
这也是继讨伐米尔寇之后，最声势浩大的军容。  
史称最后联盟。

在索伦从林顿逃脱五年后，如同埃尔隆德的预言般，黑暗之地的末日火山重新冒起滚滚浓烟。  
丑陋的半兽人再次出现在阿尔达的大地上，与格劳龙一起试图夺回他们失去的领地。  
满目疮痍的阿尔达，硝烟再起。  
所幸在吉尔加拉德的领导下，诺多族已经从米尔寇之战中恢复了相当的实力，而伊姆拉崔，也在埃尔隆德的精心打造下成为衔接八方的补给要塞。  
作为毗邻黑暗之地的幽暗密林，此次亦坚决的加入了联盟的阵营。

夜幕刚刚降临，兵士们都在军帐之外燃起篝火，煮食取暖。  
埃尔隆德手里拿着之前作战会议上敲定的方案细节和地图索引，走向幽暗密林的军帐。  
这种事情本来不应该由身为传令官的埃尔隆德亲自来做，但这几天有消息说欧瑞费尔王与瑟兰迪尔王子发生了一些小的争执，为了稳定军心破除流言，吉尔加拉德便让埃尔隆德亲自前往。  
埃尔隆德刚走到欧瑞费尔王的军帐之外，守卫的西尔凡精灵还没来得及通报，就看到面色凝重的瑟兰迪尔摔开帘子走了出来。  
见到埃尔隆德，瑟兰迪尔先是一怔，随即看到他手中的文书，便猜到他的来意，于是一言不发的向另一个方向走去。  
埃尔隆德站在原地没动，直到守卫来请他进去。  
欧瑞费尔王于王座之上，相貌威严。在讨伐米尔寇一战中他曾经见过埃尔隆德，不过数年光景，埃尔隆德已经成为伊姆拉崔的领主，又身为联盟的传令官，让欧瑞费尔王也是另眼相看。  
埃尔隆德表明来意，交上文书，欧瑞费尔王也命人给他斟上了辛达族最喜欢的美酒。  
“恕我失礼。”埃尔隆德表达谢意后问道，“方才进来的时候见到瑟兰迪尔殿下，似乎不太高兴，是否在军备与供给上有什么问题？如果有需要的话，伊姆拉崔定当竭力相助，还请陛下不要客气。”  
“您这么说，倒让我惭愧了。”欧瑞费尔王叹气，“我们只是有些家事尚在商议，与联盟并无干系。”  
“陛下这么说我就放心了。”埃尔隆德点头，“大战在即，还望陛下保重身体，不要过于忧虑。”  
“其实也不是什么大事，”欧瑞费尔王本性率直，见他这么体贴客气，倒也受用。“瑟兰迪尔为他的婚事和我闹了点小脾气而已。”  
“王子殿下也到了谈婚论嫁的年龄，不知属意谁家？”  
“这事情也已经说了好几年，可他执拗得很，一直不肯定下来。这次这位辛达贵族的小姐，无论人品身世都是万里挑一，他却还不肯应允，问他是否有心仪之人，他也不说。”  
“王子殿下文韬武略，近年屡建奇功，想必是心系国事，无暇考虑吧。”  
“他也是这么跟我说的。可成婚又不影响建功立业，也不知道他在顾虑些什么。”欧瑞费尔王又是一声叹息，“若是他母亲还在就好了。”  
“陛下为君为父，殚精竭虑，真是让人好生佩服。只是大敌当前，陛下可不要因此影响了休息。”  
欧瑞费尔王见他说得恳切，心下颇为感动。之前他听说埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔在林顿时颇为友好，顿时起了拜托他去劝瑟兰迪尔的想法。不过念头一转，这位领主眼下也是孑然一身，且是身负诅咒之人，还是罢了。  
埃尔隆德见他面色阴晴不定，大概也能揣摩出他在想什么，于是起身告辞。

出了军帐，埃尔隆德并没有急于返回。  
方才瑟兰迪尔离开的方向，并不是通向他的军帐，因此埃尔隆德便顺着一路寻了过去。  
营寨背靠山脊，顺着后面的小路可以一直通向山顶。为了防止敌人偷袭，山顶上都布有哨兵，但山腰处就十分的僻静。  
果然，走了没多远，埃尔隆德就在一处凸起的岩石上看到了半躺在那里的瑟兰迪尔。  
这里虽然背风，但日落之后寒气还是很重。  
埃尔隆德走过去，在他身边坐下，同时拿出身上的银质小酒壶，放到他手边。  
这小酒壶里是瑟兰迪尔最喜欢的酒，而且在怀里捂了半天，温度刚刚好。  
瑟兰迪尔一声不响的就把酒壶拿了过去。  
“你是来劝我的么？”几口热酒下肚，他斜眼看着埃尔隆德，抹着嘴唇说。  
埃尔隆德没有回答，只是取出那支他走到哪里都会带着的长笛。  
这支长笛是碧玉所制，质地温润，曲声空灵，又便于携带，是埃尔隆德的心爱之物。  
清脆悠远的笛声，就这样在自瑟兰迪尔的身边响起。  
自迷雾山脉分别，这五年间，对埃尔隆德又何尝不是一种煎熬。  
索伦蠢蠢欲动，伊姆拉崔百废待兴，不知有多少个日夜，不眠不休。偶有午夜梦回，想起与瑟兰迪尔的种种过往，柔情蜜意涌上心头之时，那封索伦的密信，便如一块巨石压在他的胸口。  
欧瑞费尔王对瑟兰迪尔寄予厚望，自他从林顿返回后将大半的国事就交由他处理，因此这么些年倒也没见上几次，且每次见面也都是行色匆匆。虽然相对的时候谈及的也大多是国事政事，但对埃尔隆德来说，也是一份难得的安慰。每次送走瑟兰迪尔，他便只能坐在伊姆拉崔瀑布旁的岩石上，以笛声抒发他的满腔思绪。  
今天奏的这首曲子，是他的新作。少了些缠绵悱恻，多了些宁静祥和，与他近年来的心境倒也十分契合。  
因为他渐渐明白，这朝朝暮暮若是求之不得，那么只要牵挂之人平安喜乐，便是最大的满足。  
此刻前方即是危机四伏的敌人巢穴，眼底又是营帐的点点篝火，能与瑟兰迪尔并肩坐在这星光之下共享夜色，是何等的珍贵时光。  
笛声中饱含着爱意与安抚，让瑟兰迪尔一颗躁动的心终于平静了些。  
待曲声渐渐在夜空中散尽，瑟兰迪尔看埃尔隆德轻抚着长笛低头不语，便开口问道：“我父王跟你说了些什么？”  
“一些公事罢了。”埃尔隆德淡淡答道，将长笛收起。  
“他……催我成婚。”  
“你身为幽暗密林的储君，继承王位是迟早的事情，陛下希望你早日完成终身大事，成为国之表率，也是理所当然的。”  
“我父王正值盛年，如日中天，谈论王位尚为时过早。”  
埃尔隆德沉默了一会儿，“或许，陛下只是希望你能够有人照顾和陪伴。”  
瑟兰迪尔母亲早逝，埃尔隆德也是幼年时便没了父母在身边，虽然不乏关爱，但到底是有些缺憾的。  
“我不需要照顾。”瑟兰迪尔的倔劲儿又上来了。  
“可你父王认为你需要。”埃尔隆德的神情变得很坚定，“而且幽暗密林的子民也会这么认为。有朝一日你继位之后，同样需要储君的存在。延续王室的血脉，培养合格的储君，乃是一国之主的责任。”  
埃尔隆德这几句话的道理，瑟兰迪尔又何尝不明白。  
“所以你也希望我与那位贵族小姐成婚？”  
“这是你的家事，也是你的国事，我不能妄加评论。”严格来说，瑟兰迪尔的问题并不算尖锐，却莫名让埃尔隆德心慌意乱。  
“这是你的真心话？”阿尔达的星光汇聚在金发辛达那蓝色的双眸中，令人无法移开视线。  
埃尔隆德想起了伊蒂丝的那句话。  
可纵然是整个阿尔达的星光，又怎能比瑟兰迪尔更耀眼？  
他多么希望将这星光拥入怀中，哪怕只是片刻。  
可他伸出的手，还是在半空中停住了，即使他的指尖再往前一点点就能触碰到瑟兰迪尔的脸。  
理智的声音，震耳欲聋。  
但为时已晚。  
那只满怀犹豫的手还来不及收回，就被握住。  
或许是因为刚喝了几口热酒，瑟兰迪尔的手很暖，如同他脸上慢慢漾起的笑意。  
有一点欢喜，有一点得意，充满着少年的气息。

相传辛达人的祖先庭葛王与美丽安王后相遇之时，两人牵着手注视着彼此，静静的在艾莫斯谷森林中伫立了很多年。  
埃尔隆德在读到这段记载的时候，虽然能够想象出当时的场景，但对他们之间的情感却不能完全理解。  
直到这一刻，当他和瑟兰迪尔四目相投，十指交缠。  
如果不是末日火山突然爆发出猛烈的轰鸣声，他甚至都不知道，谁会先松开手。  
营帐中随之传来的呼喊和马嘶，让他们不得不站起身来，握紧各自的剑柄。  
“看来我需要去吉尔加拉德陛下的营帐。”传令官皱起眉头。  
“我去看看将士们的情况。”  
“你最好去陪着欧瑞费尔陛下。”转身之前，埃尔隆德嘱咐着。  
“我知道。”瑟兰迪尔点点头，“我会去的。”  
埃尔隆德想说些什么，却并没有说出口。他们应该很快可以有单独相处的机会，而有些话可以说得更明白。  
而瑟兰迪尔也只是默默的看着埃尔隆德的身影消失在了夜幕中。  
他知道埃尔隆德的重重顾虑都源于对他的保护，他也知道前途未卜，但是他相信，只要心的方向一致，再大的困难都可以被克服。  
只是他们都没有预料到，在命运那诡异的笑脸背后，竟然藏着那么多的恶意。

联盟大军攻入魔多的那一天，天空中乌云密布。  
埃尔隆德率领着他的骑兵队在吉尔加拉德大军的右翼清剿逃窜的奥克斯，大功告成之际，他却听到远处隐隐传来的号声。  
那是在左翼负责突击的幽暗密林人马发出的求救信号。  
顾不得向林迪尔交代，埃尔隆德提着剑就往传来号声的地方奔了过去。  
扫掉挡路的半兽人，他看到幽暗密林的西尔凡人围成一个圆圈，任何想要冲击进入的敌人都会立刻丧命。  
不妙。埃尔隆德心下大骇。  
幽暗密林的将士们看到埃尔隆德前来，便闪出一条路让他通过。  
而接下来埃尔隆德看到的那一幕，更是深深的嵌入了他的心中。  
金发银甲的王子殿下半跪在地，手臂中托着的那个血迹斑斑的人，正是欧瑞费尔王。  
埃尔隆德疾步上前，走得近了才确认头部和前胸遭受重创的欧瑞费尔王，已然仙逝。  
瑟兰迪尔抱着他父王逐渐变冷的身躯，紧紧握着那双给予他慈爱，也交给他责任的手。  
尽管他一动不动，甚至连话都没有说，但那巨大的悲恸，令望着他背影的埃尔隆德感同身受。

入夜。  
幽暗密林的营帐之中。  
欧瑞费尔王的遗体已被安置妥当，包括吉尔加拉德在内的各族最高君王都已经来吊唁过，他们的安慰和哀悼对于瑟兰迪尔来说并没有任何的缓解作用。  
他将自己的床榻搬了过来，在将父王带回幽暗密林安葬之前，他会每晚都在这里陪伴。  
几个亲近的辛达贵族都被他要求回营帐休息，而他坐在床沿，看着父王安详的容颜，想起以往父子共处的情景，不知干涸了多少次的眼眶便再次湿润起来。  
欧瑞费尔王遇害后他率领余下的族人将敌人全部歼灭。那个时候的他满腔怒火与仇恨，几乎感觉不到疲倦。但当四周都安静下来之后，他才发现自己有多累，但他却无法入睡。  
一阵极其轻微的脚步声传来。  
这个时候还会来的，也只有他了。  
埃尔隆德掀起帐帘，他换了一件保暖又柔软的长袍，手里捧着一只香炉。  
香炉被放在灵柩前。  
望着袅袅升起的淡淡烟雾，沉默许久的瑟兰迪尔低声说道：“你知道么？出发前，我都还在和他赌气。”  
埃尔隆德在他身边坐下，手臂轻轻搭在他的肩上。  
瑟兰迪尔的母亲在他很小的时候就去世了，因此他并未真正的感受过失去亲人的痛苦。  
“他是为了我才被偷袭的，就算把那个半兽人劈成两半剁成泥浆也不能消除我的悔恨。他说幽暗密林就交给我了，可我想向他道歉都已经来不及……”  
金发的辛达尽情的倾诉着他所有的情绪，他的悔意，他的仇恨，他的愤怒，他的无奈。  
他的声音渐渐低了下去，他的头慢慢靠在埃尔隆德的肩上，进入了梦乡。

瑟兰迪尔做了一个梦。  
梦到父王醒来，聆听着他的诉说，并没有责怪他，而是微笑着拥抱了他。  
父王的怀抱很温暖很舒服，他觉得心里轻松了许多，就像小时候一样紧紧抓住父王的手臂不肯松开，任由倦意如潮水般涌来。  
瑟兰迪尔醒来的时候，天色已经亮了，而营帐内的烛火也还没有熄灭。  
因此他可以很清楚的看到，一只手臂被自己抱着所以只能以极其扭曲的姿势半趴在床前，又以另一只手托腮打盹的埃尔隆德。  
这样也能睡得着，想必也是累极了。  
黑发的诺多沉睡的时候，呼吸总是特别的轻，也不会像金发的辛达那样把被子踢得乱七八糟，他闭着眼睛的样子像春风拂过的湖面一样温柔可亲。  
如果拽一下他耳边那缕黑色的头发，会怎么样呢？瑟兰迪尔忍不住想，他甚至已经悄悄的伸出了手去，却在猛然看到欧瑞费尔王的灵柩时，停止了。  
他想起了昨天发生的一切。混乱的战斗，穷凶极恶的奥克斯，被鲜血染红的铠甲，以及父王对他说的最后一句话。  
他突然明白了为什么那天埃尔隆德伸向自己的手会在半空中停下，就像自己现在所做的。  
那是顾虑，是担忧，是害怕一旦触发的火花在猛烈燃烧后却让自己最珍视的人伤得更深。  
尤其是重任在肩，未来的方向已经不可逆转的情况下。  
过了好一会儿，瑟兰迪尔松开抱住埃尔隆德的手，翻了个身。  
埃尔隆德肯定会因此醒来，但在很长的一段时间里，瑟兰迪尔的背后都没有任何的动静。他知道埃尔隆德在看着他，就像他刚才看着埃尔隆德那样。毕竟，以后可能再也没有机会能如此近距离的注视彼此了。  
而他只能紧闭着双眼，拼命的控制住自己想要转过身迎向埃尔隆德目光的冲动。  
终于，他听到埃尔隆德起身，在父王灵柩前站立了一会儿，然后掀开帐帘，越走越远。

阿尔达最后联盟讨伐索伦之战，终于在一年之后结束。  
魔多被攻破，索伦的军队被消灭了九成，而索伦也在于吉尔加拉德的对战中被挑下战马，他的面容被吉尔加拉德削去大半，但并未丧命且趁乱逃走了。  
联盟的兵力几乎消耗殆尽，仅仅是幽暗密林就已经折损了三分之二的兵力，多位君王也在大大小小的战役中英勇捐躯。  
黑暗的势力在短时间内无法再破坏阿尔达，但各族更需要返回家园休养生息。  
埃尔隆德站在高处的山峰之上，他的脚下，是尸横遍野血流成河的戈涡洛斯山谷。  
这沉重的代价将会为阿尔达争取到短暂的和平年代。  
但他比任何人都要明白，索伦一天未灭，阿尔达就永远无法获得真正的幸福与安宁。

TBC


	11. 冬之残 （二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

第十一章

四季转瞬即逝。  
在欧瑞费尔王的葬礼后一年，已经成为幽暗密林国君的瑟兰迪尔，举行了非常低调的婚礼。  
尽管并没有对外宣布这个消息，但幽暗密林的子民们任然为此感到振奋和欢喜，婚礼也隆重而热烈。辛达人和西尔凡人点起了篝火，他们载歌载舞，庆祝他们的国君和幽暗密林一样，有了一个全新的开始。  
瑟兰迪尔面带微笑，始终和他的王妃在一起，他们看起来般配极了。  
婚礼结束后，他们携手回到了寝宫。加里安这才告诉瑟兰迪尔，婚礼开始不久后，伊姆拉崔就送来了贺礼。  
尽管很想独自打开这份礼物，但瑟兰迪尔也不忍心拒绝满眼期待的新婚妻子。  
可当他打开那个其貌不扬的箱子时，他也不由得怔住了，王妃更是发出了轻声的惊叹。  
这是一串完全由白宝石制成的项链。所有的宝石不仅大小各异，连切割的工艺也不尽相同。它们被镶嵌在白银上，通过巧妙的衔接与组合，成为一条造型别致，做工精美，独一无二的项链。它充分体现了设计制作者高雅的审美与杰出的技巧，以及倾注其中的心意。  
仅仅是白宝石单独的价值就已经抵过不知道多少座城池，更何况是如此巧夺天工的作品。  
年轻的王妃将项链挂在了脖子上，白色宝石闪耀出的光辉映得原本就姿容出众的她更加光彩动人。她抑制不住小小的兴奋，对着镜子换了好几个姿势，她陶醉在夫君的赞美中，并没有发现他异样的神情。  
毫无疑问，这串项链出自埃尔隆德之手。  
从设计样式到寻找符合标准的材质，再到细心打磨和镶嵌，没有数年的时间是很难完成的。由此可见，埃尔隆德应该是在很早之前就开始了这件工作，似乎他早就知道了有这么一天。  
这一点令瑟兰迪尔感到了莫名的怒意，但王妃对于这条项链的钟爱，却让他最终只能打消了拒绝这件礼物的念头。

伊姆拉崔。  
埃尔隆德正伏案工作，林迪尔走了进来。  
“礼物已经送到了？”埃尔隆德浏览着文书，头也没抬。  
“是。”林迪尔答道，“如您所言，王妃果然十分中意这件礼物，不过瑟兰迪尔陛下好像并不是很喜欢。”  
“我知道了。”仿佛早就预料到了结果，埃尔隆德不以为意。  
“我实在是想不明白，陛下为什么会不喜欢？他不是喜欢白色宝石吗？这条项链都够把伊姆拉崔买下来了！”  
“想不到你对伊姆拉崔的评价竟然如此之低。”埃尔隆德终于抬起头，微笑的看着这位有些愤懑的总管。  
“抱歉，大人。”林迪尔自知失礼。埃尔隆德为伊姆拉崔的建设呕心沥血，如今这里已经成为阿尔达最受人推崇的圣地，自然不是一条项链可以比拟的。但林迪尔也了解那份礼物的贵重，心中难免不平。  
“埃尔洛斯已经从涌泉村出发，你派人去接应一下吧。”埃尔隆德关上手里的文书，“再过两天，他们也就该到了。”  
说起来，伊姆拉崔也有件喜事。  
上个月，伊蒂丝为埃尔洛斯产下一子，埃尔隆德十分高兴。他原本打算前往涌泉村探望，但事务繁杂一直脱不了身，正好埃尔洛斯有意一家三口来伊姆拉崔休养，艾克西里昂想派卫队护送，但埃尔洛斯觉得过于麻烦，行程也缓慢，便只带了两个家仆和一个乳娘上路。  
自最后联盟一战之后，阿尔达的各处都是一片安静祥和之气，但埃尔隆德终究觉得不妥，还是命人前往涌泉村迎候。  
然而，第二天的黄昏时分，却传来了噩耗。  
前往涌泉村的林谷人马在半路上发现了遇袭的马车，埃尔洛斯夫妇与同行的家仆乳娘均已遇难，而他们的孩子更是不知所踪。  
埃尔隆德懊悔不已，一边通知艾克西里昂，一边带着骑兵队亲自在事发区域搜寻。  
但过去两天，失踪的孩子仍然没有找到，连劫走他的恶徒也像是凭空消失了一般。  
杀害埃尔洛斯夫妇的人显然是有预谋的，他们的手段娴熟而毒辣。埃尔洛斯也算得上是一名战士，伊蒂丝也是个很勇敢的女子，两名家仆也具有一定的反抗能力，能在那么短的时间内一击即中，一定不是普通的强盗。  
他们的目的显然就是孩子。可埃尔洛斯并非权贵，他们抢走孩子意欲何为？这其中的深意，让埃尔隆德越发的不寒而栗。  
虽然已经返回了伊姆拉崔，但骑兵队和艾克西里昂仍然在扩大搜寻范围，但却一直没有消息。  
午夜时分，在痛苦与焦虑中备受煎熬的埃尔隆德，终于抵挡不住疲倦，小憩了一会儿。

半梦半醒之间，他隐约听到急促的脚步声，随之而来的一阵凉风又好像是有人推开了房门。  
他立刻站了起来，眼前的情景却让他楞在了当场。  
带着寒意走进来的不是别人，正是瑟兰迪尔。  
他银色的铠甲上满是血污，金色的长发也有些凌乱，一看就是刚刚经历过一场极其凶险的搏斗。而他安稳的臂弯之中，还抱着一个婴儿。  
襁褓中的婴儿尚在熟睡，但那头浓密的黑色头发，和与他父母极其相似的五官，都说明了这就是埃尔洛斯和伊蒂丝的儿子，那个被劫走的孩子。  
埃尔隆德立刻命人抬了一张摇篮到他的卧室里安放，然后给孩子做了检查，确认平安无恙后，一颗心才终于放了下来。  
“我怕他饿着，来的路上找了一位稳妥的乳娘喂养过一次，应该没有大碍。”瑟兰迪尔站在埃尔隆德身后，看他小心翼翼的给熟睡的婴儿掖好被子。  
“你怎么发现他的？”  
“我碰巧在迷雾山脉中巡视，看到一队形迹可疑的人马匆匆路过，他们身上有奥克斯的味道。”瑟兰迪尔答道，“我追击的过程中发现他们带着这个孩子，便给救了下来。”  
他说得轻描淡写，但埃尔隆德知道，这个过程绝对没有这么简单。  
“你受伤了？”埃尔隆德上前一步，他早就留意到瑟兰迪尔的手背上有一道血肉模糊的伤痕。  
“这点小伤不算什么。”瑟兰迪尔下意识的把手藏到了身侧，而这样的举动在以前是绝不可能发生的。  
“你得留下来。”埃尔隆德又上前了一步，他直视着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，语气中竟然带着些少见的不容辩驳。  
“不，”尽管在心中犹豫了一下，但瑟兰迪尔还是摇摇头，“我……要赶回幽暗密林。”  
金发的辛达从来没有如此的拒绝过黑发的诺多，即使理解他这样做的初衷，但此刻的埃尔隆德心中也是又怒又痛。瑟兰迪尔冒着那么大的风险，救回了埃尔洛斯和伊蒂丝的孩子，使埃尔隆德家族的血脉得以延续，却连自己的建议都不肯接受。无论如何都要将他留下的念头，罕见的战胜了理智。  
“你必须留下来。”埃尔隆德又上前了一步，他甚至握住了瑟兰迪尔受伤的手，“你需要治疗，还有休息。”  
埃尔隆德滚烫的掌心贴在瑟兰迪尔的手腕内侧，巧妙的避开了伤口，却让热力一点一点的渗入他的肌肤。琥珀色的眼中，冷静与睿智之下，是难得一见的脆弱。  
瑟兰迪尔突然意识到，这不是礼貌，也不是命令，而是一种祈求。  
我需要你留下来。我需要你。  
这个发现让他不由自主的点了点头。  
埃尔隆德让人端来了热水，他亲自为瑟兰迪尔卸掉了铠甲，换上了宽大舒适的袍子，还将那一头金发梳理得洁净又柔顺，这才拿过了药箱。  
瑟兰迪尔坐在柔软的床沿，埃尔隆德半跪在他身侧，捧着那只手，开始仔细的清理着伤口。  
伤口的边缘有轻微的灼烧痕迹，和埃尔洛斯夫妇身上的伤痕如出一辙，埃尔隆德不禁黯然神伤。瑟兰迪尔知道他心里难过，便向他描述着那帮匪徒的体貌以及武器的特征，关于他如何艰险如何受伤的细节，倒是都给忽略了过去。  
埃尔隆德听得十分认真，偶尔追问几句，敷药和包扎也有条不紊的进行着，只是比往日要慢一些。埃尔隆德给病人诊治的时候，原本俊美的脸上就会多几分专注，神情语气也越发的体贴，这也就不难理解他的病人里无论男女老幼，十个倒有九个都会倾心于他。  
瑟兰迪尔也不例外。他自幼集万千宠爱于一身，但除了父王，唯独埃尔隆德那些不露痕迹的关心与爱护，让他由衷的感到欢喜。  
包扎完毕之后，埃尔隆德便让他躺下休息，这样药效才能更好的发挥。  
这间属于埃尔隆德的卧室里有着瑟兰迪尔熟悉的气息，这让他在不知不觉间也放松许多，他斜靠在床头抱着靠枕，看埃尔隆德在卧室中走忙里忙外，走来走去。  
把足够量的药膏封好便于瑟兰迪尔带走，往香炉里添上一把宁神的熏香，然后给孩子换上新的尿布。尽管这本该是乳娘做的事情，不过这个时候倒是埃尔隆德亲手来做才能踏实。  
埃尔洛斯与伊蒂丝的孩子懂事得很，不怎么哭闹，只不时挥舞着小手发出呀呀的童音。

瑟兰迪尔又做了一个梦。  
梦里的一切都很温暖，尤其是那只受伤的手，透过包裹的层层纱布，他能够感觉到传来的阵阵灼热，像是有人将嘴唇贴在伤口之上，轻轻的呼吸。他还听到那个人念着他的名字，如同歌谣一般动听。  
他想看清楚那个人的面容，身体却懒懒的不听使唤，眼睛睁不开，手也抬不动。虽然不知道是谁，但却莫名的心安，于是沉沉睡去。  
苏醒的时候，伊姆拉崔的晨曦已经透过窗帘洒了进来。  
埃尔隆德正站在摇篮边，他向来是比瑟兰迪尔起得要早的。此刻一缕阳光投在他的身上，恍惚间像是回到了昔日山谷小屋的时光。  
“想吃些什么？”仿佛知道瑟兰迪尔已经醒来，埃尔隆德头也不回的问道。  
“烤肉。”金发的辛达老老实实的回答。而这不假思索的答案一说出口，他才想起来那是需要提前腌制的。正准备改口，就看见埃尔隆德转过身来，笑容比阳光还要灿烂些。  
瑟兰迪尔很快就明白了这笑容中的含义。因为他刚洗漱完，埃尔隆德就端了一大盘子喷香的烤肉放到桌上，还配上了带着露水的新鲜蔬菜果子，而这些东西必定是要昨晚就开始准备的。  
埃尔隆德见他坐在桌前心满意足的模样，便出去吩咐人带乳娘过来。  
婴儿床就在餐桌的旁边，瑟兰迪尔拿起最肥美的一块正欲咬下去，就看到摇篮里的孩子目不转睛的盯着自己，那双和他母亲如出一辙的黑色眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“你也想试试？”瑟兰迪尔玩心大起，他取下了最幼嫩的一小块肉，塞到孩子嘴里之前还不忘蘸上辛辣的调味粉。照理说这么小的孩童尝到这样的食物是会大哭起来的，没想到这个黑头发的小子竟然咂着小嘴吃得津津有味。  
“果然是如假包换的诺多。”瑟兰迪尔忍不住惊叹，而这小小的恶作剧全都落进了站在门口的埃尔隆德眼里。  
伊姆拉崔的领主大人一点也不生气，他上前抱起襁褓，看孩子吮着大拇指意犹未尽，唇边还多了几分笑意。  
“给埃尔洛斯和伊蒂丝的孩子取个名字吧。”他抬头注视着金发的辛达。  
其实孩子还没出生时，他的父母便为他的名字征求了许多人的意见，当然也包括埃尔隆德。或许是太爱这个孩子，直到他们离去，都未曾做出选择。  
瑟兰迪尔虽然并不是孩子的血亲，但他贵为国君，又从索伦手中将他救出，这是敬意，也是感激。  
瑟兰迪尔也没有推辞，只是待丰盛的餐食享用完毕后，才起身走到埃尔隆德身边。襁褓中的孩子睁着一双漂亮的眼睛，看看埃尔隆德，又看看瑟兰迪尔，然后咿咿呀呀的笑着，手舞足蹈起来。  
“就叫埃斯特尔如何？”  
埃斯特尔在诺多语中是希望的意思。这是为数不多的瑟兰迪尔喜欢的诺多词语之一。  
“再好不过了。”埃尔隆德满足的叹息。

伊姆拉崔的领主带着骑兵队，将负伤的幽暗密林国王一路送过了迷雾山脉。  
分别之际，他们不失礼貌的互相表达了谢意，并很快各奔东西。  
只是在登上高处之时，埃尔隆德停了下来，一直目送着辛达的队伍消失在幽暗密林的边境。  
他的心，是你的。  
这是艾瑞莎临终前告诉他的最后一句话。  
即使是我的，又能怎样？  
毕竟那个自由自在意气风发的瑟兰迪尔，才是埃尔隆德情之所钟。  
不知道将来瑟兰迪尔的孩子，会取个什么样的名字呢？  
这突然浮现在脑海中的问题，让黑发的诺多哑然失笑。  
他调转马头，朝向杜尔哥多的方向。  
索伦此次的行动，纵然没有完全得逞，但其险恶用心已昭然若揭。  
将来的明争暗斗，只怕会更加的血腥与残酷。

此刻的阿尔达碧空如洗，但埃尔隆德心中，却阴霾重重。

TBC


	12. 冬之残 （三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

第十二章

这是一个特别寒冷的冬天。  
连一向四季如春的伊姆拉崔，都罕见的下了一场大雪。  
埃尔隆德的书房里也点上了壁炉，因为待会儿将要过来背功课的小埃斯特尔，必定玩得满身都是泥和雪。  
此刻埃尔隆德面前的书桌上，放着几张图纸，一旁的甘道夫和乌欧牟，正和他一起聚精会神的研究着其中的细节。  
图纸上是几款新的武器，用于应对索伦手下那几支日益强大的力量，除了数量庞大的奥克斯，以火焰和飞翔制胜空中战场的格劳龙，最神秘也最令人担忧的是被称之为“炎魔”的新对手。  
炎魔。如同这个名字，它们体型庞大却行动敏捷，手中挥舞着燃烧着火焰的鞭子，一旦被击中要害便很难医治。当年埃尔洛斯夫妇就是中了炎魔的伏击，才惨遭毒手。  
“最近一次发现炎魔的行踪，是在凯撒督姆附近，”甘道夫指着地图上矮人王都灵的领土说道，“难道索伦的下一个目标是他们？”  
“有可能。”乌欧牟点头，“幽暗密林离魔多最近，可他们的宫殿隐藏在丛林深处，别说奥克斯，连格劳龙都飞不进去，没有十足的把握，索伦是不会去碰钉子的。”  
“可矮人也不好对付啊。”埃尔隆德皱着眉头，“而且近几年他们冶炼兵器打造防具的技艺突飞猛进，战斗力应该更强了。”  
“你可别忘了，当年最后联盟一战，有将近三成的矮人部族是加入了索伦一方。”甘道夫提醒道，“说不定是索伦派人去威慑加游说。”  
虽然埃尔隆德与都灵时常有书信往来，但这个设想也不是完全不可能，只是他心中最放不下的，还是幽暗密林。  
“无论如何，对于杜尔哥多的观察不能放松。”埃尔隆德道。  
“这个是自然的，”甘道夫点点头，“我昨天听说瑟兰迪尔陛下喜得贵子，若不是他一贯低调，我都想去贺上一贺了。”  
“你哪里是想去贺喜，分明是惦记着人家地窖里的美酒。”乌欧牟一语中的。  
“密林的美酒当然好，不过我也只是好奇，以陛下的风采，他的孩子想必也是极出众的。”  
“若论同辈的孩子，最出色的该是咱们小希望啊，我看你是喝了人家的嘴软。”  
两位使者唇枪舌剑的好不热闹，埃尔隆德却沉默不语。  
他昨天已经让林迪尔送去了一副最上等的锁子甲，柔软细密又刀枪不入，十分适合小王子穿着。林迪尔回来的时候也没发什么牢骚，估计跟加里安混熟了，而瑟兰迪尔也欣然收下了这礼物。自从瑟兰迪尔送回埃斯特尔，两人已经整整三年没有见面，连书信往来也只是涉及国事，通常只得寥寥数语。又听闻瑟兰迪尔与王妃甚是恩爱，想必他已经解开心结，埃尔隆德为他高兴之余，有些怅然若失也在所难免。  
此时听得有人轻轻敲门，原来是小埃斯特尔来了。  
虽然埃斯特尔才三岁，但在埃尔隆德的悉心教导之下，倒是比同龄的孩子更加的成熟稳重，一进来就给两位使者行礼。因为刚在雪地里玩得不亦乐乎，他袍子上的泥水雪球也都还挂着，想是不敢迟到所以连衣服都没来得及换。  
埃尔隆德便让乳娘送了干净衣服来，埃斯特尔就站在壁炉边一边自己换一边听两位使者说话。听了一会儿，他便睁着乌黑发亮的眼睛，对埃尔隆德问道：“幽暗密林在哪里呀？”  
埃尔隆德一愣，随即答道：“在迷雾山脉的东边，渡过安都因大河就是了。”  
“那里好玩么？”埃斯特尔继续问。  
“好不好玩，要看瑟兰迪尔陛下高不高兴了。”乌欧牟扮了个鬼脸。  
“瑟兰迪尔陛下？是那个把我从炎魔手里救回来的瑟兰迪尔陛下吗？”埃斯特尔扭头问埃尔隆德。  
“正是。”埃尔隆德抚摸着他的黑发，微笑着回答。  
“那里有阿尔达最好喝的美酒，”甘道夫笑嘻嘻的插嘴，“还有阿尔达最好看的美人。”  
埃尔隆德在一旁听得哭笑不得，虽然两位使者都说得没错，但对于才三岁的埃斯特尔来说，这些答案未免太难以理解了。于是他把埃斯特尔带到地图边，指了幽暗密林的位置给他看。  
“我什么时候才能去幽暗密林？”埃斯特尔兴致勃勃的问，之前他想去林谷某些较为危险的地方玩耍，都会被埃尔隆德制止。  
“等你长大了。”  
“我什么时候才算长大了呢？”  
“等你有能力保护你珍视的人。”

就在这个特别漫长的寒冬将要结束的时候，乌欧牟带来了炎魔的队伍在向凯撒督姆进发的消息。都灵致信埃尔隆德和吉尔加拉德要求增援，伊姆拉崔的骑兵队迅速集结整装，但在夜色中带领队伍出发的，却不是埃尔隆德，而是甘道夫。  
因为埃尔隆德对幽暗密林的处境，始终隐隐的感到不安。  
他带着一支精锐的骑兵队，穿过了迷雾山脉，在幽暗密林的边境附近巡视，却并没有发现任何敌人前来侵犯的迹象。但他不曾松懈，在高处设立了隐秘的哨卡，继续观察。  
终于，在第三天的午夜，幽暗密林中传出了火光，埃尔隆德立即率人前往战场，一路上只见大量的奥克斯与幽暗密林的守卫厮杀，而这些敌人是何时潜入的，他竟然毫无知觉。  
终于，在接近瑟兰迪尔的宫殿附近，埃尔隆德发现了几个奇怪的洞窟，似乎是有什么东西从地面下方钻出了一条密道，而敌人们就是这样悄无生息的绕过了边境的守军，直达幽暗密林的腹地。  
埃尔隆德想到了远古传说中的一种神奇生物——地蛇。  
这种生物最善在地底潜行，它能吞下各种各样的岩石和泥土，因此它通过的地方就会成为天然隐蔽的路径。所幸幽暗密林的宫殿是由欧瑞费尔王精心修筑，十分坚固，它才不得不将出口选择在附近泥土较为松软的地方。  
埃尔隆德命人向林顿发出了求救信号，派出人手封堵地蛇的来路，随后策马冲向正在围攻宫殿大门的敌军。  
瑟兰迪尔显然也是被杀了个措手不及，但辛达人和西尔凡人与奥克斯长期作战，都十分彪悍，加上埃尔隆德前来增援，更是士气大振。  
埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔只匆匆打了个照面，彼此点头致意后，便奔赴各自的战场。  
幽暗密林的国王陛下看起来容光焕发，这让埃尔隆德十分的欣慰。诛杀掉一队奥克斯后，他停马小憩时不由得想，此战结束后，是否应该去见个面。纵然只是说几句客套话，但能看到瑟兰迪尔的笑容，也是值得的。  
就在此时，埃尔隆德看到黑暗之中一小队奥克斯正往外突围，而为首的那个人，虽然以黑色面罩掩面，但那火红的头发，骑射的姿态，就是化成灰了他也能辨认得出来。  
看来索伦这次是志在必得，才会亲自出马。埃尔隆德立刻展开追击，一直尾随着越过了幽暗密林的边境。临近杜尔哥多，索伦撤退的速度慢了下来，埃尔隆德定睛一看，在不远处的丘陵上，伏着一条格劳龙。索伦虽然有制胜把握，但还是将退路筹划得滴水不漏。  
只是这一次，埃尔隆德又怎能再轻易放他逃脱。  
解决掉索伦的卫队，载着索伦的格劳龙已经展翅欲飞。埃尔隆德立于马背上纵身一跃，抓住了格劳龙腹部的鳞甲。格劳龙若是因为想甩掉埃尔隆德动作过猛，索伦必定也是要跌下来的。  
于是它只能在幽暗密林上空盘旋了几圈，然后掉头向迷雾山脉飞去。  
在一处较为平坦的山顶，格劳龙停了下来，它着地之时打了个滚，埃尔隆德与索伦都落到了地上。  
此时虽是夜间，清冷的月光倒将这里照得如同白昼一样明亮。  
埃尔隆德背靠山崖，他留意到身后有个岩洞，如果格劳龙以火焰攻来，或许可以躲避一时。  
索伦却像是看透了他的心思，发出了阴冷的笑声。他的脸被吉尔加拉德削掉了一半，虽然可以说话，但那语声也是极其诡异。  
“这是我给你选择的葬身之地，你可满意？”  
埃尔隆德握着剑柄，没有回答。  
“当初在林顿，我本有结交之意，但可惜，那位金发的美人太不解风情。”索伦摇了摇头，“诺多人里面，你算是极聪明的了。”  
“你作恶多端，人人得而诛之。”埃尔隆德沉声应道。  
“什么叫‘恶’？”索伦扬起手中的鬼头长刀，桀桀怪笑，“你们只是不习惯黑暗罢了，或者说，你们只是因为不了解所以害怕。”  
“不，就是因为知道黑暗有多么可怕，我们才会保卫阿尔达的光明。”  
“可怕？虽然很多人怕我，但在我看来，你却比我可怕多了。”索伦向前迈了一步，“我对忤逆者向来不会手下留情，但也比不上你。”  
埃尔隆德心头一紧，他似乎明白了索伦想要说什么。  
“其实我有很多机会可以杀了你，但是我没有。你知道为什么吗？”索伦取下面罩，月光的暗影让他的面容更加丑陋可怖。“因为你的出生就是一个诅咒，你身边的每一个亲人都会因为你而死去。你的父母，你的养父，你的兄弟，你的朋友，还有……你的爱人。”  
埃尔隆德仍然没有回答，但从他的眼神里，索伦看到了怀疑与动摇。  
“就算我不动手，当你身边所有的人都因为你而死去的时候，你也会因为愧疚而选择和他们一样的道路。用你的话来说，你的存在，就是‘恶’。”  
埃尔隆德咬咬牙，拔出佩剑冲了上去。他与索伦实力相当，激战数十个回合后，却被格劳龙的利爪划伤，倒在了岩洞口。  
“你又何必垂死挣扎？”索伦慢慢的逼近，他身后的格劳龙的腹部火光闪现，“你的亲人，和爱人，会因为你的死而保住性命呀。”  
格劳龙想用利爪将想要起身的埃尔隆德擒住，却被他反手一剑砍断了脚爪。这怪兽被激怒了，它张开血盆大口，烈焰喷薄而出。  
“所以，无论如何，你应该感谢我，这么早就送你去维林诺。”火光之中，索伦再次桀桀怪笑了起来，“永别了，埃尔隆德大人。”

那一个寒冷的冬夜，在幽暗密林与奥克斯激战的所有辛达人，西尔凡人，和诺多人，都看到了埃尔隆德攀在格劳龙腹部，与索伦一同消失在迷雾山脉中。  
清剿了残余的敌人，瑟兰迪尔心急如焚的奔向迷雾山脉。同他一起的，还有闻讯赶来的艾克西里昂，以及吉尔加拉德的增援队伍。  
他们在迷雾山脉中寻找着埃尔隆德的下落，直到第二日正午，才在一处山顶，发现了被格劳龙的火焰烧焦的岩洞。而在散落的灰烬中，他们找到了埃尔隆德的佩剑，以及零星的铠甲碎片。  
埃尔隆德遇难的消息很快传遍了整个阿尔达。人们都为他的英勇感到钦佩，也为他的牺牲感到悲伤。甘道夫将他的遗物带回了伊姆拉崔安葬，小埃斯特尔的追问更是令人心碎。  
由于埃斯特尔年纪太小，无法马上继承伊姆拉崔，经过与吉尔加拉德的商议，甘道夫暂时担起了管理伊姆拉崔和抚养教育埃斯特尔的重任。

魔多的地下宫殿中，奥克斯的头目阿索格正忐忑不安的等待着索伦的出现。  
这次对幽暗密林发动的攻击最后还是以失败告终，而且奥克斯的损失也相当惨重，在地蛇的协助下也没能拿下幽暗密林，不知道等待着他的会是怎样的处罚。  
不过随后出现的索伦似乎并不在意阿索格的失败，他似乎对这场不大不小的战役的结果相当满意。  
“这次也不能全怪你们，”索伦坐在昔日米尔寇的王座之上，“地蛇毕竟还没成年，下一次就可以直接攻入辛达人的老巢。”  
阿索格总算松了口气，“您不费吹灰之力就干掉了那个诺多族的首领，真是可喜可贺。”  
“力气还是花了些的，毕竟他实在聪明。”索伦颇有些自得的怪笑起来，“只可惜他还是太在意那个金发的辛达，这便是他最大的弱点。”  
“那我们何时再攻打幽暗密林？”阿索格暗自计算着兵力。  
“不急。埃尔隆德死了，幽暗密林和伊姆拉崔的力量自然大大削弱。我要好好培养地蛇和格劳龙，还有炎魔，当然还有奥克斯。待我一举拿下幽暗密林，迷雾山脉和安都因河就在我的掌握之中，伊姆拉崔根本不堪一击，那时候我已有了阿尔达的半壁江山，林顿又算得了什么。”  
阿索格心悦诚服，跪倒叩首。  
而索伦那残破可怖的面孔上，再次浮现出狰狞的笑容。

冬雪终于开始融化了。  
但因为这个缘故，天气也越发的寒冷。  
幽暗密林的宫殿之中，也还算是暖意融融，尤其是在王子殿下的寝殿内。  
瑟兰迪尔推开房门，走向王子的摇篮。王子正在午睡，王妃自从产下他后身体一直很虚弱，虽然她爱子心切，但此刻也在乳娘的陪伴下回去休息了。  
王子来到这世间已经整整两个月，但他的名字却一直没有选定。一来的确没有特别满意的，二来瑟兰迪尔的心情也着实糟糕透顶。  
他始终无法接受埃尔隆德已经永远离开这个事实。即使所有人都如此认定，伊姆拉崔还为埃尔隆德举行了隆重的葬礼，这真是可笑之极。  
但如果埃尔隆德并没有抛下他的话，又会在哪里？这个问题让瑟兰迪尔焦灼无比。  
在这种煎熬之中，每天能看到健康成长的王子殿下，便算是他最快乐的时光了。  
瑟兰迪尔悄然来到摇篮边，王妃喜欢白色，因此王子的衣物几乎都是白色的，洁净又舒适。  
沉睡中的王子殿下，小脸也是红扑扑的十分可爱。但此时，却有另外一样东西让瑟兰迪尔屏住了呼吸。  
在王子白色的睡衣上，胸口的位置，放着一片碧绿的嫩叶。  
若是在春天，有树叶从窗口飘进来落在摇篮里也是很正常的，但现在是隆冬，别说嫩叶了，连枯叶也是进不来的，况且这片嫩叶上，还带着晶莹的露珠。  
瑟兰迪尔怔怔的看了好长时间，直到王子醒来，呀呀的笑着对他伸出幼嫩的手臂。  
在将那片嫩叶放进一个盒子之后，瑟兰迪尔把王子抱进怀里，然后唤来了加里安。  
“王子殿下的名字选定了。”  
“恭喜陛下！我这就记下来。”加里安看他的气色似乎好了些，也很高兴，“王子殿下要用哪个名字呢？”  
“莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔慢慢的念出这个名字。  
“是‘绿叶’的意思？”  
“是。”  
“真是个好名字呢。”加里安喜滋滋的念叨着，拿起文书走了出去。

莱戈拉斯。  
你一定也会喜欢这个名字的。

TBC


	13. 终章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

终章

幽暗密林的王子，莱戈拉斯殿下的寝殿窗前，有一株巨大的山毛榉树。  
从他记事起，这棵山毛榉就一直陪伴着他。春天的时候会有小小的花朵对着他微笑，夏天的时候浓密的绿荫总是让他的午睡格外惬意，秋天的时候满树的金黄让他怎么也看不够，冬天的时候枝叶上的积雪可以被捏成千变万化的玩具。  
当然，他还记得五岁的时候，他试图从粗壮的树干上偷偷溜回寝殿时不小心摔下去的那一次，没有被摔坏也只是因为父王刚好在树下接住了他而已。  
莱戈拉斯对于母亲的印象非常模糊，因为在他两岁的时候她就在一次和半兽人的战斗中永远的离开了他。  
“她是为了保护你，她爱你胜过自己的生命。”在每一年他母亲遇难的日子里，他父王都会带他前往墓地拜祭。也只有在那个时候，他父王的脸上才会流露出难得一见的敬爱之情。  
但莱格莱斯却并没有因为缺乏母亲的爱护而给他的童年留下任何阴影，因为他的父王给予了他足够多的爱，以及最严苛的教育。  
他的父王，幽暗密林的瑟兰迪尔陛下，是阿尔达最勇敢，最有威望的君王之一。或许是由于距离魔多太近，也或许是由于妻子遇害的缘故，他对黑暗势力的仇恨也比其他的部族和国君有过之而无不及。在这十几年间，幽暗密林在与索伦的对抗中可以说是战功卓著，瑟兰迪尔陛下的队伍，可是令炎魔都要惧上三分的。  
莱戈拉斯尽管刚满十六岁，已经跟随父王出征多次，虽然每一次都是他想尽办法苦苦哀求的结果。大多数时候，他的父王都是独自带着人马出发。  
但每当莱戈拉斯在地图上记录着行军路线时，却总是觉得，他的父王像是在寻找什么。  
瑟兰迪尔陛下喜欢白色的宝石，喜欢在胜利之后和族人一起围着篝火喝美酒吃烤肉，喜欢在谈判桌上面不改色的让最精明最顽固的矮人商贾心甘情愿的倾其所有，也喜欢挥舞着所向披靡的双剑令奥克斯屁滚尿流。  
当然，身为瑟兰迪尔陛下最疼爱的王子，莱戈拉斯还知道，除了这些人尽皆知的嗜好之外，他的父王偶尔会在星光最灿烂的宫殿穹顶，面朝西方，静静的坐上一整夜。  
莱戈拉斯也试过从同样的位置向同样的方向张望，可除了阴影中一望无际的迷雾山脉，他什么都看不到。他也曾经问过父王在看什么，瑟兰迪尔也只是摸摸他的小脑袋，并不回答。  
后来他听说，顺着那个方向越过迷雾山脉，有一个叫做伊姆拉崔的山谷。那里终年阳光和煦，鸟语花香，是富饶美丽的伊利雅德地区最令人向往的地方。  
眼下正是春暖花开的季节，莱戈拉斯于是暗自计划着，等这次父王回来，一定要去那里逛逛。  
可离原定的返回时间已经过去了好几日还没见父王，莱戈拉斯有些担心，正想派人出去打听，就听加里安说，伊姆拉崔来了一位叫林迪尔的信使。  
而这位黑发清秀的总管大人，给莱戈拉斯带来了一好一坏两个消息。  
坏消息是，瑟兰迪尔陛下在追杀格劳龙的途中遇险，身受重伤。  
好消息是，他已经被伊姆拉崔的骑兵队救下，正在林谷休养。

瑟兰迪尔承认，当他看到那条断了脚爪的格劳龙出现在视线里的时候，他不够理智。  
可他没办法让自己冷静下来，因为这条格劳龙就是导致埃尔隆德遇难的罪魁祸首之一。  
他以连日征战的疲乏之躯与格劳龙对峙搏斗，甚至在被烈焰吞没的时候，都不曾后悔。  
漫长的黑暗过后，他的意识被浑身上下灼烧撕裂般的疼痛唤醒。  
四肢与头脑都尚且无法自如的活动，只有双眼可以看到天花板上垂下的纱幔间渗进的柔和光线，以及耳边传来的，欢快婉转的鸟鸣。  
“这里可是维林诺？”他低声自语。  
“抱歉让您失望了，瑟兰迪尔陛下。”一旁的白袍老者微笑作答，“这里是伊姆拉崔。”  
瑟兰迪尔自然是认识他的，伊姆拉崔的现任掌管者，白袍使者甘道夫。  
“多谢相救。”  
“陛下太客气了，您的伤已无性命之忧，只需静养一段时间即可。我已经派人去幽暗密林接莱戈拉斯王子前来探望。”  
不愧是曼威的使者，埃尔隆德最信任的人之一，伊姆拉崔托付给他，也不枉埃尔隆德的一番心血。瑟兰迪尔这么想着，又见视线所及之处很是眼熟，便问道：“这个房间是……”  
“这是埃尔隆德大人生前的卧室。”甘道夫见他不说话，便连忙解释道：“也不是没有别的房间，只是这里最幽静舒适，给您养伤再好不过。若是您忌讳，待您身体恢复些了再给您换个可好？”  
“不，这里很好。”瑟兰迪尔闭上双眼，“很好。”  
“我每天夜间会来给您换药，尽量不惊扰您休息。其余的您都不用管，安心休养就好。”甘道夫见他疲惫，又叫来侍女吩咐了几句，便起身离去。  
房间里恢复了安静，瑟兰迪尔又睁开了眼睛。  
如果能像那天一样，醒来就能看到晨曦中对他微笑的黑发诺多，该是多么的美好。  
只可惜这个房间却剩他形单影只，即使空气中还残留着那个人的味道。

如甘道夫所言，在埃尔隆德卧室中休养的瑟兰迪尔恢复得相当理想。  
不过是第三日，他已经能起身在山谷中散步了。  
只是对于这医治的手法，他还是有些疑虑的。甘道夫每天来换药都是自己熟睡的时候，因为长期行军打仗的缘故，瑟兰迪尔睡眠极浅，稍有风吹草动就会惊醒，而给身上大面积的伤口换药这种事情竟然会在他毫无知觉的情况下完成，不得不说令人讶异。不过甘道夫是曼威的使者，又是白袍巫师，医术高明并不稀奇，只是不知道和埃尔隆德比较的话，谁更胜一筹。  
林迪尔说，莱戈拉斯黄昏时分就能赶到，对于有些日子没见的儿子，瑟兰迪尔还是颇为想念的。于是便趁这午后的时光，顺着山谷的小径，独自向高处的瀑布走去。  
正值初春，瀑布的水流并不汹涌，因此可以很清楚的看到水帘后面那个被岩石封起来的小屋。瑟兰迪尔故地重游却不得而入，又想起当年与埃尔隆德在此朝夕相处的时光，不免心中又是一阵刺痛。  
正静默之时，就听得身后传来一阵脚步声，回头一看，是总管林迪尔。  
“瑟兰迪尔陛下。”林迪尔恭敬行礼。  
“总管大人太客气了，”瑟兰迪尔答道，“发生了什么事情？”  
“莱戈拉斯殿下到了。不过……”林迪尔有些支吾。  
“莱戈拉斯怎么了？”瑟兰迪尔皱起眉头，事关爱子，他自然心切。  
“王子殿下在林谷外面遇到了埃斯特尔，不知怎的一言不合，竟然……打起来了。”  
“他们现在在哪里？”瑟兰迪尔松了一口气。  
“两位都在书房候着，甘道夫说，等您回去调停。”  
“好，你先走一步，我随后就到。”瑟兰迪尔微微笑着，竟然觉得这件事情有趣得很。  
看林迪尔走得远了，他才转过身，对着瀑布，对着那岩石背后的小屋，轻声说道：“埃尔隆德，你家小希望都会欺负我儿子了，你也不回来管教管教。”  
瀑布的水声循环往复不绝于耳，却始终没有那个人的回答。

瑟兰迪尔一踏进书房，莱戈拉斯就迎了上来，而一旁的埃斯特尔更是翻身拜倒，大礼行得比莱戈拉斯还要快。瑟兰迪尔上前将他扶起来，眼见当初襁褓中的婴儿已经长大成人，虽衣着随意但举止豪迈，长发短髯也难掩面容英俊。  
“不愧是埃尔洛斯和伊蒂丝的孩子。”瑟兰迪尔赞叹。  
埃斯特尔自幼便知瑟兰迪尔是他的救命恩人，如今冒犯了王子殿下，虽然不是故意却也心中有愧，于是静立一旁，任莱戈拉斯讲述事情的经过，已经打定主意无论怎样责罚也绝不辩解。  
原来莱戈拉斯初次来到伊姆拉崔，被周遭的景色迷住，不但与带路的林迪尔走失，还误入了深处的丛林。远游归来的埃斯特尔正躺在一株大树上午睡，被莱戈拉斯的弓箭惊醒后摔了下来，便有些恼火，而莱戈拉斯也是年少气盛，两人三言两语后便动起手来，所幸被赶来的甘道夫制止才没有造成更严重的后果。  
瑟兰迪尔对儿子的管教向来严厉，莱戈拉斯虽有些忐忑，但见他父王并无怒意，便轻松了起来。却不料他父王听完之后，第一句就是“莱戈拉斯，你可知错？”  
王子殿下虽有些委屈，但也不得不点头认错。倒是一旁的埃斯特尔主动上来请罪，将过失都给揽了过去。这么一来莱戈拉斯反而有些不好意思，于是也向他道了歉。  
甘道夫见两个孩子都是懂礼貌讲道理的，就觉得大事化小小事化了，也算皆大欢喜。  
但瑟兰迪尔却悠悠的开了口：“莱戈拉斯，你初来乍到，不问青红皂白就冒犯了主人，虽不是全错，但也有责任。这山谷里有一种蝴蝶，翅膀上闪耀星光，只有入夜时分会在花丛中飞舞，我罚你三天之内去捉十只来，要活的。”  
莱戈拉斯深知他父王的脾气，既然已经开口便不得更改，于是乖乖的领命行礼，埃斯特尔也紧随其后，两人一同离开。  
“那蝴蝶极难捕捉，陛下这责罚是否太重了？”甘道夫继续打着圆场。  
“不妨事，”瑟兰迪尔笑道，“莱戈拉斯一个人肯定有难度，但加上埃斯特尔便手到擒来了。”  
甘道夫这才明白，想要俩孩子真心和解，没有比一起互相帮助完成任务更好的法子了，不由得赞道：“陛下深谋远虑，我自愧不如。”  
瑟兰迪尔原本想说“我与埃尔隆德当年也是不打不相识”，但话到嘴边，竟有些莫名的酸楚，便随意客套了几句后，回房休息了。

又过了几天，瑟兰迪尔基本痊愈，开始安排着返回幽暗密林，虽然加里安每天都会派人送文书过来批阅，到底不方便。  
临行前的晚上，甘道夫特意设了晚宴为幽暗密林的贵客践行。瑟兰迪尔还在养伤，酒就给免了，倒是莱戈拉斯和诶斯特尔，跟几个来做客的小霍比特人玩闹得很疯。想着明天就要离开，瑟兰迪尔也没有过于约束，只叮嘱了几句就独自回了卧室。  
今晚的星光很是明亮，他索性灭掉了烛火，坐在窗前欣赏着伊姆拉崔的夜色。  
屋子里的星光蝴蝶又开始在纱幔间翩翩起舞。  
莱戈拉斯和埃斯特尔没有让他失望，只三天的功夫便捉了十只来，想当初他和埃尔隆德守候了一夜不过才得了三只。捉来的蝴蝶都放在琉璃瓶子里，瑟兰迪尔心中怜惜，第二天就都给放了。没想到那些蝴蝶竟然不肯离去，每当夜幕降临时便会飞出来，在星光下煞是好看。  
或许是看蝴蝶看得累了，也或许是方才喝的那碗药太苦，瑟兰迪尔觉得有些疲倦，便躺下休息，不一会儿就陷入了黑田乡。  
只是在安宁的梦境之中，他似乎又听见了那个熟悉的声音在呼唤着他的名字，像歌谣一般动听。温暖的呼吸缓缓落在他的指尖，他的掌心，他的额头。这感觉亲昵又甜蜜，像是他至亲之人，却又辨认不出模样。他没有像上次一样放弃，而是努力的想要睁开双眼伸出手去，他要捉住那个人，不再任其远离。  
终于，他自黑暗中惊醒。  
依旧是只有他一人的房间，窗前的星光，纱幔中的蝴蝶，都与平时并无二致。  
他坐起身来，空气中飘散着伊姆拉崔独有的花香，也有淡淡的汤药的气味，不，只有一样东西与众不同。  
窗前的软榻上，搁着一件半旧的长袍。而这件长袍，正是以前埃尔隆德时常穿着的。  
这卧室原本就是埃尔隆德的，屋子里有他的东西也正常，或许是仆人整理的时候忘了收回去。  
虽然已经过了那么多年，这件旧袍子却还散发着埃尔隆德的气息，令人愉悦又安心。  
瑟兰迪尔将旧袍抱在怀中，遥想着少年时与埃尔隆德在迷雾山脉中信马由缰，之后并肩抗敌驰骋疆场，虽情根深种却因国家利益不得不两两相忘，到如今，只得他一人沐浴着阿尔达的星光。  
金发的辛达百感交集，辗转反侧间，终究意难平。

次日清晨，瑟兰迪尔来到书房向甘道夫告别，没想到屋子里一众人等早已候着。  
除了莱戈拉斯和埃斯特尔，竟然还有那几个小霍比特人。  
甘道夫上前，讲出了他的不情之请。  
原来，埃尔隆德在最后联盟之战后便觉得索伦占据的末日火山有蹊跷。他与乌欧牟多方勘察，发现索伦是利用末日火山中源于阿尔达土地深处的烈焰，炼造出了格劳龙和炎魔。想要彻底击败索伦，必须将其根源断绝。最好的方法就是将末日火山中的地心烈焰引向索伦的地下巢穴，届时所有索伦的爪牙都会被烈焰反噬，万劫不复。  
这计划虽好，但也十分危险。由于通往末日火山的路途极其狭窄，甘道夫便找了夏尔的小霍比特人前来协助，而保护他们一路前进的担子，则交给了年轻的莱戈拉斯和埃斯特尔。  
莱戈拉斯对于这次行动跃跃欲试，但他也知道父王未必肯同意，便叫上了所有人前来恳请。他本已做好了对父王晓之以情动之以理的准备，不曾想瑟兰迪尔沉吟半晌之后，竟然应允了。  
其实瑟兰迪尔早有心让莱戈拉斯独自出外历练，虽然对爱子的安危始终有些放不下，但他也明白玉不琢不成器，只能生长在幽暗密林的树苗又怎能经得起杜尔哥多的暴风骤雨。此次的计划虽然凶险，但同行之人都是可靠的伙伴，想必莱戈拉斯也能从中获益良多。  
与甘道夫细细商议之后，瑟兰迪尔留下了莱戈拉斯在伊姆拉崔准备末日火山之行，独自回到了幽暗密林。他要率领族人，为莱戈拉斯的凯旋，为索伦的末日，做好最充分的准备。

前往末日火山的小分队一路高歌猛进，前方捷报频传。  
终于，由埃斯特尔和莱戈拉斯率领的多路大军在魔多叫阵，他们要将索伦引出来，小霍比特人才能进入末日火山的入口。  
这本是一场力量悬殊的战斗，连瑟兰迪尔也按捺不住担忧，带着幽暗密林的全部兵力，在杜尔哥多附近扎营，一旦战局有变，他就会杀入魔多确保莱戈拉斯的安全。  
索伦自然也没有将他们放在眼里，在他看来，只要三分之一的格劳龙和炎魔，这几个乳臭未干的小子就会全军覆没。  
正当埃斯特尔和莱戈拉斯一番苦战之时，突听得一阵雄浑的号角，一支铁骑自魔多东面袭来，领头的大将，是诺多族的勇士艾克西里昂。他带领的将士们手持不畏火鞭的长矛，专门克制炎魔。艾克西里昂显然是有备而来，他与格洛芬德尔一起，率先灭掉了最高大强壮的那只炎魔，军心大振。  
索伦一看不妙，立即让格劳龙上阵。却没想到随着一支红色的火炮弹在空中炸响，远处的天空中飞来一群更加威风凛凛的猛禽。那是曼威的另外一位使者，鹰王索隆带着足以扑杀格劳龙的铁翅雄鹰前来增援。  
见此状况，索伦心知只能背水一战，便打开地下魔窟，带着所有爪牙扑向阵前。而身后响起的战鼓却险些让索伦魂飞魄散。那是曼威亲率的黑衣骑士，如从天降，势不可挡。

瑟兰迪尔远远的站在山头上，看这战况，幽暗密林是不用出手了。他让加里安原地待命，自己却骑着牡鹿，朝另一个方向去。  
他方才看得真切，那枚红色的火炮发自迷雾山脉东侧的一座小山峰，那里人迹罕至，却是当年他和埃尔隆德常去的地方。  
牡鹿在熟悉的林间小路上前行，而不知道为什么，越接近峰顶，瑟兰迪尔的心就越发控制不住的狂跳起来。他下意识的减缓了速度，这样他的行踪可以更不易被察觉。  
透过枝叶的间隙，他隐隐看到山峰上站着一个人。  
那个人穿着半旧的战袍，牵着一匹黑色的骏马，脸上戴着红色骷髅面具，正聚精会神的关注着魔多的战况，竟没有发觉瑟兰迪尔的接近。  
就在这时，牡鹿仰着脖子发出了欢快的呼噜声，这无疑暴露了瑟兰迪尔的行动，而那个戴着红色骷髅面具的人在扭头看到他的瞬间，也像被施了定身的魔法一般，一动不动。  
瑟兰迪尔目不转睛的看着他，像是只要一眨眼，他就会消失似的。然后慢慢的，一步步走到他面前。当瑟兰迪尔的手伸向红色骷髅面具的时候，曾经有过小小的停滞，仿佛是在害怕随之而来的失望。但最终，他的指尖还是在面具的耳侧摸到了那个小小的机关钮，并用力的按了下去。  
梵拉保佑。  
那面具应声脱落，而出现在瑟兰迪尔眼前的，正是他朝思暮想的俊美面容。  
于是他的手臂几乎是立刻就钳住了那个人的腰身，手指闪电般捏住了那个人的下颌，以绝不容许抗拒之力，狠狠的吻上了那个人的嘴唇。  
这一次，绝不让你逃脱。

瑟兰迪尔的手指有点用力过猛，那是他过于担心埃尔隆德拒绝的缘故。  
但随着亲吻的深入，随着对方热烈又不失温柔的回应，他的手指渐渐松了开来，最后抚在了埃尔隆德的脸颊上。  
这个亲吻是如此的缠绵而甘甜，像是有一生那么长，又好像只有一瞬那么短，即使是在依依不舍的结束之后，仍是额头轻触，呼吸相融。  
“对不起。”埃尔隆德低声表达着歉意。  
“不，你还活着。这比什么都好。”瑟兰迪尔望着他，眼里全是欢愉，“比什么都好。”  
这肺腑之言让埃尔隆德情不自禁的再次捧起瑟兰迪尔的脸，轻吻了那双如记忆中一般清澈湛蓝的眼睛。  
瑟兰迪尔紧紧拥着埃尔隆德，鼻尖旁就是乌黑柔顺的发丝，被爱人的气息包围竟是这般令人幸福满溢，即便此时末日火山雷声阵阵地动山摇，他也不想放手。  
“我们该走了。”埃尔隆德抬头看了看浓烟滚滚，烈焰喷发的末日火山，轻轻拍了拍瑟兰迪尔的背。  
“去哪里？”  
听怀里的人闷闷的声音似乎有些不乐意，埃尔隆德笑了起来，随后他的嘴唇就落在那只被金色发丝掩住的耳朵上。  
“去接小绿叶和小希望回家。”

魔多的东面，通往古安格玛要塞的崎岖山路上，一个黑衣人正疾步前行。因为走得太匆忙，他头顶的面罩有些歪斜，露出些许火红色的头发，丑陋的面孔也隐隐可见。  
只需再绕过几个弯便有一处可供他秘密藏身的洞窟，这次虽然败得彻底，但只要他全身而退，也不愁有朝一日东山再起。  
眼见身后的追兵没了踪影，索伦这才放缓了脚步，可当他刚越过一座山脊，就看见前面有两个人挡住了他的去路。  
金发的少年长身玉立，冷眼相对。而旁边的黑发少年则是蹲在一块巨石上，正笑嘻嘻的看着他。  
“你们这两个小杂……”索伦这气急败坏的“种”字还没出口，就被一枝弓箭给钉在了山崖上。这枝箭刚好穿过索伦的咽喉，虽然不能让他即刻丧命，却也使他发不了任何声音。  
“下手好快。”虽然清楚莱戈拉斯的身手，但这一箭速度之快力道之猛着实令人咋舌，埃斯特尔不得不佩服。  
“我Ada从小就告诉我，若是看到此人当即刻诛杀。”说话间，莱戈拉斯又是两箭，将索伦的左右手牢牢的钉入岩石中。  
虽然这样做更保险，但其实大可不必，因为箭身上的剧毒已经开始渗入索伦的身体，他已经无法支配自己的手足，只感到有成千上万只蝼蚁正钻进他的体内，尽情的啃咬着他的血肉。  
但更让他惊恐万分的事情发生了。  
山路上，又有两个人疾驰而来。巨角牡鹿上金发飘扬的是幽暗密林的国王陛下，黑色骏马上则是已经死去十六年之久的伊姆拉崔领主。  
索伦觉得自己产生了幻觉，因为当年他是亲眼看到埃尔隆德在格劳龙喷出的火焰中化为灰烬。这一定是幻觉，他不可能还活着。  
而此时，还有一个人比他更加惊诧，那就是埃斯特尔。眼见着他和瑟兰迪尔陛下并肩而来，埃斯特尔不由得擦了擦眼睛，直到埃尔隆德下马后走过来，叫着他的名字，对他张开双臂。  
这一切来得太过突然，即便埃斯特尔是个铮铮男儿，拜倒在埃尔隆德膝下时也不禁有些哽咽。  
莱戈拉斯与埃尔隆德素未谋面，但后者的大名也是如雷贯耳，听父王说这位便是伊姆拉崔的领主大人，有些不解，便悄悄问道：“他不是……死了么？”  
“傻孩子，”瑟兰迪尔摸着他的脑袋笑道，“我何时说过他死了？”  
莱戈拉斯仔细一想，虽然所有人都说他死了，但只有父王从来没说过这话，果然还是Ada最英明。  
这边厢一家子忙着团聚，那边厢的索伦已然气绝身亡。  
埃尔隆德走到尸身前，见他残破的面孔上，一对发黑的瞳孔瞪得老大，竟像是活活给吓死的。  
而那支将他钉在山崖上的箭，看起来格外熟悉。  
“你还留着这枝箭？”埃尔隆德看着身旁的瑟兰迪尔。  
“当年他送了我这一箭，却伤了你，我自然是要还给他的。”瑟兰迪尔自莱戈拉斯幼时便开始教他骑射之术，王子殿下使用的所有箭都是精工铸成，唯独这一枝是诛杀索伦的时候才用的。莱戈拉斯也被训练得十分出色，只要这枝箭在手，准头和力度都比普通的箭强上数倍，这也就是他能将索伦一箭封喉的原因所在。  
“久闻瑟兰迪尔陛下精于计算，给他的利息倒是大方得很。”埃尔隆德从索伦的惨状已经看出箭身上淬有数种稀罕的毒物，便忍不住调笑。  
“领主大人尽管放心，给你的利息只会多不会少，”瑟兰迪尔也似笑非笑的瞅着他，“就怕你不敢要。”  
这一位君王一位领主的对话十足的没头没脑，一旁两个小的听得云里雾里。所幸顷刻间大军赶到，曼威带走了索伦的尸身妥善处理，瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德分头率领余下人马清扫索伦的党羽，众人相约三日之后在伊姆拉崔相聚。

索伦已死，格劳龙和炎魔除了被索隆和艾克西里昂消灭的，均被末日火山喷发出的烈焰烧为灰烬，而庞大的魔窟和地下宫殿也被岩浆倒灌后深陷地底，再也不见天日。  
那些被索伦的妖言迷惑的族人也在服药后逐渐清醒，对自己的所作所为悔恨不已。  
埃尔隆德死而复生的消息更是传遍了阿尔达，连宗主王吉尔加拉德，矮人王都灵，都亲自上门与老友相聚。还不到三天，伊姆拉崔就给各方来客挤得水泄不通。  
幽暗密林的王子殿下也跟随父王早早到来，只是此刻书房中众位君王聊得热火朝天，莱戈拉斯却独坐在林谷深处的大树上，看着树梢上的月亮星星，若有所思。  
“弗罗多和山姆昨天刚走，你可是想念他们了？”埃斯特尔摘下头顶的一片树叶，吹出七零八落的响声。  
“没有。”莱戈拉斯摇头，“我只是觉得我Ada有点不对劲。”  
“瑟兰迪尔陛下看起来气色很好啊，”埃斯特尔挠了挠头，“连林迪尔都说活了这么多年头一次见他笑。”  
“他们还说了我Ada什么？”  
“都是各种恭维话，我还听到有人私下里说‘若是瑟兰迪尔陛下肯对我笑一笑当年那枚戒指我都会甘愿奉上’……也不知道是什么戒指……”  
虽然莱戈拉斯也不知道当年的戒指意味着什么，不过他现在关心的显然是另一件事情。  
“你不觉得我Ada和埃尔隆德大人在一起时的样子，有点奇怪么？”  
“哪里奇怪了？”  
“Ada看着埃尔隆德大人的神情……我从来没见过他那个样子，”莱戈拉斯努力的形容着，“这么说吧，就算世间所有的白色宝石都放在他眼前，也不会比看着埃尔隆德大人更让他开心了。”  
“这有什么奇怪的，”埃斯特尔总共也没见过瑟兰迪尔几次，自然是什么也看不出来，但他也尽量宽慰着莱戈拉斯，“你Ada和埃尔隆德大人一起打过那么多次的仗，必定是交情匪浅。埃尔隆德大人被索伦迫害隐匿了十几年，人人都说他死了，你Ada肯定也是很难过的。可现在他突然又回来了，这就跟丢失的宝石又重新找回来一个道理，当然应该高兴啦。”  
埃斯特尔的话听起来入情入理，莱戈拉斯陷入了沉思。  
见莱戈拉斯不说话，埃斯特尔又说道：“举个例子，要是我突然消失了十几年，然后又回来了，你也会很高兴的吧。”  
“可是我才认识你三个月……”  
“虽然只有三个月，但是我们经历的事情，也不比当年讨伐米尔寇和最后联盟之战差很多嘛。”  
莱戈拉斯点点头，突然又像想起了什么：“你会像埃尔隆德大人一样离开很久吗？”  
看着莱戈拉斯认真的模样，看着那双碧蓝眼睛中的星光，埃斯特尔竟然一时说不出话来。  
过了好一阵子，他才搭住莱戈拉斯的肩膀，一脸严肃的回答：“我不会。”  
“那就好。”莱戈拉斯微笑起来，似乎对这个答案很满意。  
而埃斯特尔望着他的笑容，默然了许久。

领主大人的书房内，烛火已经熄掉了一半，只剩下窗前那几盏，在夜风中摇曳。  
当年埃尔隆德命悬一线，亏得乌欧牟及时赶到，借岩洞中的水源之力保得他性命。埃尔隆德也将计就计，让索伦对他的死深信不疑，这一计果然奏效，索伦放松了警惕。他便暗中运筹帷幄，联络四方豪杰，甚至还借助了曼威之力，终将索伦极其余孽连根拔起，断绝了阿尔达的后患。  
为避免走漏风声，这十几年间，只有甘道夫和乌欧牟知道实情，其余所有人都被蒙在鼓里。众人敬佩之余，也不禁感慨，也有人提议埃尔隆德称王，以其贤德之能，治理伊利雅德地区。现今的形势，只怕无人反对，只有拥戴。  
但埃尔隆德却拒绝了，在他看来，索伦既灭，阿尔达以现有格局发展就好，况且他还有更重要的事情去做。大家见他坚决，也不再劝解，只笑说他孤身一人这么些年也该成家立业享受天伦之乐。他也只是避而不答，一笑而过。  
此时贵客都已告辞，只剩下幽暗密林的国王陛下还斜靠在软榻上。  
今天来的人实在太多，埃尔隆德周旋应酬，一整天下来，除了几句客套寒暄，竟没能和他讲上几句话。  
埃尔隆德走上前去，在他身边坐下，顺手拿过他指尖摇摇欲坠的酒杯。  
“你累了。去歇息可好？”  
“我好像忘了吩咐加里安为我准备卧房。”  
“正好。我已让林迪尔转告他，为了便于你养伤，今后你都住在我的卧室里。”  
领主大人义正辞严，只是加里安的疑心病恐怕又要发作了，想到这里，瑟兰迪尔不禁唇角微扬，“可我的伤早就痊愈了。”  
“不，”埃尔隆德的手指来到瑟兰迪尔心脏的位置，“我要治疗的伤，在这里。”  
这些年瑟兰迪尔一直沉浸在他死去的悲伤中，后又经历了丧妻之痛，为父为君又奋力抗敌，更尝尽相思之苦。埃尔隆德虽是为大局考虑不得已而为之，到底觉得对他有所亏欠。  
瑟兰迪尔挑起眉梢看他，“若是治不好呢？”  
“还有一辈子的时间，总归是能好的。”  
埃尔隆德说得云淡风轻，但“一辈子”这三个字，又何尝不是这世间最重的承诺。  
瑟兰迪尔凝视他良久，只得揽过他的脖子，咬住那双能讲出世间最温柔话语的嘴唇。只是这次的力度比第一次轻了许多，与其说是咬，倒不如说是在撩拨更合适。  
埃尔隆德也不急着回应，且将瑟兰迪尔的身子横抱过来换了个更舒服的姿势，这才反客为主。他似乎有心要为难这始作俑者，一直到怀里的人快要无法呼吸了才松开舌尖，让新鲜的、满是花香的空气涌入。  
瑟兰迪尔在埃尔隆德臂弯中喘息着，一双眼睛湿润又明亮。  
“还不肯回房休息么？”领主大人皱起眉头佯装为难，“还是陛下不胜酒力，要我抱您过去？”  
虽然往后少不得如此，但此时国王陛下也还是要顾及颜面，因此小憩片刻后他们即起身出了书房。  
不过瑟兰迪尔并没有立即回卧室，而是随着埃尔隆德去探望了负伤的艾克西里昂。  
末日火山之战中，艾克西里昂率领将士大破炎魔之阵，立下赫赫战功。但他却在与炎魔的搏斗中摔下山崖，虽得埃尔隆德抢救及时，但若要恢复往日雄风，也需待些时日。他伤重昏迷期间，他的挚友，金花家族的首领格洛芬德尔一直陪伴左右。  
瑟兰迪尔和他们也算是旧相识，过去看望也是应该的，不过埃尔隆德需要给艾克西里昂换药，于是瑟兰迪尔便先一个人回了卧房。

卧房里的陈设物品并无任何变化，连上次养伤时莱戈拉斯捉的那几只星光蝴蝶也还在，倒似这屋子的主人一般长情。  
床上放着一套丝绸制成的睡袍，腰带和领口内侧还以辛达文绣着幽暗密林国王陛下的名字。瑟兰迪尔自然不会辜负领主大人这一番良苦用心，沐浴更衣后便半坐在床头，看着纱幔间的蝴蝶在夜色中飞舞。  
没多久听得房门轻扣，埃尔隆德走了进来。  
“艾克西里昂的医治可还顺利？”瑟兰迪尔随口问着，眼睛却盯着埃尔隆德身上那套和他一样的丝绸袍子，并忍不住猜想那腰带上绣着的名字可是诺多文的。  
“自然是顺利的。”埃尔隆德走到床边坐下，执起瑟兰迪尔的手放在唇边。  
这个动作让瑟兰迪尔想起之前那几次梦境，追问起来，埃尔隆德也坦然承认以熏香助他安眠，为他治疗炎魔和格劳龙的灼伤时情不自禁的亲昵举动。  
“你究竟还有多少事情是我不知道的？”瑟兰迪尔笑道。  
“你所不知道的只有一件事而已，那就是我对你的渴求。”埃尔隆德吻着辛达微凉的指尖，琥珀色的眼睛里闪烁着温暖而坚定的光芒，“它们在我的呼吸间呐喊，在我的血液中奔流，无时无刻，无处不在。”  
瑟兰迪尔向来不爱听漂亮话，在他眼里，信口拈来的甜言蜜语不过是这世间最廉价的工具。但埃尔隆德所说的每一句爱语都令他无力抵抗，也无需抵抗，因为这一切都源自他所爱之人那颗诚挚的心。  
年少时他们多有顾虑，纵然情动也每每止乎于礼，尤其是年龄稍长的埃尔隆德，独处时无论举止还是言语，简直都算得上呆板了。  
今朝得以相拥入怀，唇舌交缠之际，浓情缱绻之时，瑟兰迪尔想起当年那个欲说还休的黑发诺多，不由得轻声叹道：“你几时变得这么不正经？”  
埃尔隆德低头吻掉那颗滴落在瑟兰迪尔赤裸胸膛上的汗珠，然后望着那湛蓝的双眸，眉梢眼角间尽是少年般的志得意满。  
“我都有了你，还要正经做什么。”  
饶是冷酷高傲铁石心肠的密林之王，听得此言也只能化作一弯春水融在爱人的怀抱里。

阿尔达的春天，虽姗姗来迟，却无尽温暖。

End


	14. 番外 老火慢炖秘制红烧肉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半AU  
> 无人类角色，其他种族属性基本不变，没有永生的设定，正常寿命在3-500年之间；  
> 框架背景与原著相似度60%左右，区别主要集中在年代以及人物关系方面；  
> 有少数原创角色。

伊姆拉崔的领主大人是阿尔达响当当的英雄豪杰。  
当年孤身闯魔窟救出白袍巫师，讨伐米尔寇一战中揭露黑蜘蛛的秘密抢得制胜先机，在林顿又破坏了索伦与昂哥立安夫人迷惑胁迫各族首领的诡计，最后更骗过索伦并汇聚整个阿尔达之力铲除了黑暗势力。  
除了武艺高强，埃尔隆德大人的才华与智慧更是备受景仰。几十年间他出生入死，历尽艰辛，然而最终都能化险为夷。  
现在阿尔达可谓安宁祥和天下太平，但埃尔隆德大人却似乎遭遇了前所未有的危机。  
此刻他置身于静谧清幽的地宫之中，双手被头顶的镣铐锁住，双足也被分开禁锢起来，身上除了覆着一层薄如蝉翼的黑色丝绸，不着寸缕。  
尽管房间里的温度很是怡人，身下的床也是柔软舒适，只是浑身动弹不得，私密之处又一览无余，着实令他有些不适应。  
更何况对面端坐的密林之王盛装华服，面色严肃，单手托腮，已上下打量他许久。  
而这窘迫的状况，不过源于那日的一句玩笑。

伊姆拉崔那一晚，埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔终得尽诉衷肠，共享鱼水之欢。  
他二人正值盛年，之前虽相思相慕却无法相伴，如今得偿夙愿，自然是如胶似漆。  
只是各自政务繁忙，瑟兰迪尔在伊姆拉崔也不能逗留太久，于是数日之后便带着莱戈拉斯返回幽暗密林。埃尔隆德和埃斯特尔一送再送，眼看天色已晚，瑟兰迪尔知道他舍不得，但再送下去只怕要送进密林寝宫，便率先停步，致谢告别。  
“你若是再有欺瞒，我就率军踏平伊姆拉崔。”临别之际，瑟兰迪尔半开玩笑半认真的说。埃尔隆德诈死之计骗了他十几年，这笔账待有空了怎么也得慢慢算。  
“伊姆拉崔的民众何其无辜。”领主大人叹气，“陛下若有不满，我任凭处置便是。”  
埃尔隆德这话答得冠冕堂皇，在瑟兰迪尔听来却别有深意。但这众目睽睽之下，连牵个手只怕也是不妥的，因此只能微微一笑，就此别过。  
过了没几天，领主大人就听说幽暗密林的国王陛下头疼发作，寝食难安，连埃斯特尔也前来央求他去瞧瞧。埃尔隆德速速的安排好诸多事宜，紧赶慢赶的到了幽暗密林。  
他一下马就被直接带到了国王陛下的寝宫，但瑟兰迪尔却不在房间里，埃尔隆德只得坐下等待，谁知一杯迎宾酒下肚，再次醒来之时，就已经是这般状况了。

“陛下这是要做什么？”埃尔隆德苦笑着问。  
“我还没想好。”瑟兰迪尔摇头。  
“若是每个囚犯都像我这般待遇，陛下也太过辛苦了。”  
“除我之外，你是第一个进得来这屋子还能躺上这张床的男人，你可满意？”瑟兰迪尔将身体靠进椅背，跷起修长的双腿。虽然外袍较为厚重，但因为剪裁修身的缘故，优美的身体曲线还是显露无疑，而袍子下面那赤裸洁白的双足，更是让埃尔隆德心猿意马。  
“荣幸之至。”这无疑是领主大人的真心话。  
瑟兰迪尔站起来走到床边，手中握着一条黑色绸带。  
“陛下这是连看都不让我看了么？”  
“这看不见触不到，只能凭空想念的苦，也总得要你尝一尝才好。”瑟兰迪尔一边说着，一边用黑色绸带蒙住了埃尔隆德的双眼。  
“陛下又可曾知道，近在眼前，也无法触及的痛？”瑟兰迪尔在林谷养伤期间，藏于暗处的埃尔隆德时常见他流露对自己的思念之情，但又不能现身抚慰，也是颇为煎熬。这一点，瑟兰迪尔也是明白的。  
于是他附身给了埃尔隆德分别数日之后的第一个亲吻。只是这浅尝即止的程度，显然让领主大人意犹未尽。  
瑟兰迪尔回到靠椅上坐下，慢悠悠的说道：“那天我想起一件事。”  
埃尔隆德眼前漆黑一片，索性静下心来仔细聆听。随着年龄的增长，阅历的增加，瑟兰迪尔的声音比以前沉稳许多，语调也更优雅讲究，抑扬顿挫十分动听。  
“你可记得，那次你中了索伦的毒箭，我送你回林谷疗伤的时候，你的举动颇为怪异？”  
埃尔隆德哑然。这刻骨铭心的片段，又怎能忘记。  
“那时你可是瞒了我什么？”  
“我只是不想吓到你。”  
“你未免也太小看我了。”就算看不见，埃尔隆德也能想象出来，金发辛达那不服输的模样。  
“其实是我被自己吓到了而已。”想到那时的状况，埃尔隆德叹气，“我故意激怒你，不让你靠近我，只是因为……我对你的触碰，有所反应。”  
瑟兰迪尔沉默许久，然后埃尔隆德感到身上覆盖的丝绸被拉到他的腹部，直到那个触目惊心的伤疤完全暴露。  
他感到一阵微凉的触感落在那个愈合已久的疤痕上，那是瑟兰迪尔的手指。  
两人之前虽有肌肤之亲，但大多是埃尔隆德主导，加上烛光昏暗，瑟兰迪尔竟未曾发现。  
“你都没问过我，又怎知我不愿意？”  
箭伤虽重，但若处理及时，完全可以恢复得更好，而不是像现在这般。  
“我既不能许你美好的未来，又怎能贸然的开始？纵然回到那个时候，我还是会那样做的。”  
埃尔隆德自幼见过太多的始乱终弃，又事事为瑟兰迪尔考虑，虽然吃尽了苦头，但回忆过往，最大的庆幸，莫过于没有半点悔意。  
微凉的指尖被温软的嘴唇所代替，柔韧的发梢也纷纷散落在埃尔隆德腹部的肌肤上。  
当年那令他血脉贲张的一幕即刻浮现在脑海里，而被镣铐锁住的手指顿时握紧，呼吸也开始慌乱。  
“你竟然让我错过了这么有趣的事情。”瑟兰迪尔的声音还是那么冷静，仿佛正在王座上发号施令。“你得加倍赔给我才行。”  
埃尔隆德虽然足智多谋，但对于索赔这种事情却不太擅长。因此当他的脑子还在思忖这个加倍是怎么个赔法的时候，那原本就已昂扬的敏感之处却被突如其来的灼热温度所包围。  
柔软的舌尖隔着丝绸一点一点的描摹着逐渐坚挺的形状，偶尔在前端恶意的舔舐更是导致无法控制的颤栗。  
这一招来得猝不及防，埃尔隆德还不曾制止，蒙在他眼睛上的黑色绸带，连同之前隔在他与瑟兰迪尔之间的黑色丝绸，就被一把扯掉。  
这让他可以无比清晰的看到，凌乱散落在他腹间金色的发丝，始终凝视着他的湛蓝双眼，带着些许少年气的得意神情，还有那粉嫩的、彻底点燃他欲念的灵巧舌尖。  
从看不到也碰不到，到近在眼前却无法触及，这是双重的折磨，也是双倍的刺激，这是埃尔隆德之前从未体验过的。瑟兰迪尔虽是第一次做这种事情，倒也学得有模有样，虽说有些青涩，但那份取悦爱人的心意，更胜过千言万语。  
于是埃尔隆德放任自己沉浸在这欢愉里，享受着他心爱的金发辛达带给他的无上惊喜。  
直到他握紧的手指骨节泛白，小腹之下的肌肉瞬间绷紧，震颤的腰肢失控弓起，最后于纷乱的喘息间唤出那个名字。  
瑟兰迪尔。  
所有的一切，皆是为你。

手足的禁锢得以解除后，埃尔隆德即刻将方才还掌控一切的密林之王拽进了怀里。瑟兰迪尔的唇舌间还留着自己的味道，这让埃尔隆德的亲吻欲罢不能。重获自由的双手也没有因为闲置太久而僵滞，解开长袍上那些繁复纽扣的手法反而更加纯熟了。  
埃尔隆德的嘴唇游移到了瑟兰迪尔的颈侧，这里的肌肤常年隐藏在闪亮的金发之下，却分外的细腻。埃尔隆德的牙齿咬在跳动的血脉上，他喜欢在这里留下只能被他看到的印记，每次他这样做，就能让金发辛达的身体泛起阵阵欢愉的涟漪。  
而这只不过是个开始。  
作为一名常年征战的勇士，瑟兰迪尔有着宽阔的脊背，当埃尔隆德的手指顺着那流畅的背部线条来到那弧度最诱人的部分轻轻揉捏时，瑟兰迪尔的喉间就会发出只有埃尔隆德才能听到的动人声音。瑟兰迪尔的声线原本是低沉的，浑厚的，面对臣民时稳重，阵前抗敌时威严，而此时却是轻柔婉转，仿佛已经无力抵御。  
埃尔隆德将他搂到胸前，嘴唇顺着脊背上的深痕一路游弋，在途径后腰凹陷最深处时，还不忘重重的咬上一记，这让瑟兰迪尔的呼吸又是一滞。  
埃尔隆德贪恋着肌肤上的芳香气息，越临近私密之处就越浓郁，令他情不自禁的想要汲取更多。他的舌尖缓缓划过浑圆的轮廓，来到了最深幽的穴口。  
瑟兰迪尔的指尖悄无声息的滑入他乌黑的发间，并在唇舌探入的瞬间收紧。待之后埃尔隆德的亲吻再原路返回到瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇上时，那染满红晕的两颊，饱含情欲的双眼，使他看起来格外的鲜嫩欲滴。  
金发的辛达是如此的诚实可爱，总是毫无保留的对黑发的诺多展开着他的身体，用最直接的方法分享传达着感官上的愉悦。  
真是欲豁难填。  
埃尔隆德趁他还没缓过神来，拿过一旁的黑色绸带，紧紧的系在了他下腹那硬得发烫的根部，还打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。瑟兰迪尔反应过来，却被早有准备埃尔隆德将双手都给扣在了后腰上。随后埃尔隆德将他搂紧起身，让瑟兰迪尔就这么面对面的跨坐在他的腰间。  
这个姿势十分的要命。  
瑟兰迪尔的双手困在他后腰的敏感处，埃尔隆德加了些力道，他不但无法挣脱，身体反倒有些发软。被黑色绸带栓住的部分被夹在两人的小腹间，已然是一触即发的状态。更何况那被埃尔隆德的手指和唇舌伺候得湿润柔软的后穴，更坚硬火热的物件正抵着入口。  
“堂堂领主，竟然偷袭。”瑟兰迪尔勉强支撑，一脸不屑。  
“陛下，在酒里下迷药的可是您。”埃尔隆德彬彬有礼。  
“是你说的任凭处置，现在这又算什么？”瑟兰迪尔嘴上据理力争，身子却是一动也不敢动。  
“陛下先前给的利息实在慷慨，我又怎么能过于吝啬。”  
“我若是不……”瑟兰迪尔还想分辨，却不料埃尔隆德只稍低下头，张嘴就咬住了他胸前那朱红的凸起。微微的刺痛夹杂着强烈的愉悦让他倒吸一口凉气，哪里还说得出话来？埃尔隆德趁势以腰腹向前轻推，虽然只入得一分，怎奈那不怀好意的撞击和研磨，更让瑟兰迪尔只能咬牙喘息。被牢牢栓住的前端顶在埃尔隆德的小腹上，不但不得释放，还随着他的动作弄得越发的热情高涨。这一波接一波的连锁刺激之下，金发辛达只得颤声道：“埃尔隆德……”  
这一声叫得万般委屈，埃尔隆德极为受用。但正被又热又滑的内壁紧紧吸裹着的领主大人实际上也并非看起来那么从容不迫，若是往日，他早已抛却理智，长驱直入。只是今天既然是瑟兰迪尔引火烧身，若不将戏码演完，又怎能讨得十足十的份？  
因此他停了下来，欣赏着眼前香汗淋漓咬唇蹙眉的绝佳景致。  
“陛下，俗话说，箭在弦上不得不发。如今利息在眼前，您是要，还是不要？”  
瑟兰迪尔看着他，那琥珀色的眼睛里，有欲望，也有忍耐。  
旁人的欲望总是直白的，容易被他看穿的。  
但埃尔隆德不一样，埃尔隆德是隐忍的，是高深莫测的。他喜欢看到埃尔隆德在他面前沉溺于欲望的模样，只有在这个时候，埃尔隆德才不再是心怀天下的领主，不再是博爱仁慈的医者，而仅仅只是他倾情相恋的黑发诺多。  
埃尔隆德的忍耐，大多时候是出于对他的保护。但此刻的忍耐，是为了让经年累月堆积的思念与欲望以更完美的方式得以释放。  
他知道自己在埃尔隆德眼中的样子有多么诱人，他也知道埃尔隆德会因此如痴如狂。  
于是金发辛达将下巴放在黑发诺多的肩上，吻着他的耳朵，轻声答道：“要。”

埃尔隆德的头埋在瑟兰迪尔的颈间，金色的发丝贴着他的脸颊，有一点痒。他侧过脸，让嘴唇可以蹭到那尚在起伏的白皙脖颈上。  
瑟兰迪尔的脖子很漂亮，尤其是刚才，当那条黑色绸带终于被解开的时候，向后仰起的完美线条，令埃尔隆德目眩神迷。不过这么说起来，被他亲吻过的每一处，又何尝不是让他念念不忘。  
想到这里，埃尔隆德的手又开始在那紧致柔滑的肌肤上流连起来。  
好容易待余韵消散，气息平稳些，瑟兰迪尔这才睁开眼，“没见你带那个秘药？”  
他所说的秘药，是埃尔隆德卧室抽屉里的一个碧绿的宝石瓶。  
“不用了，方才不是已经试过？”埃尔隆德换了个姿势，让瑟兰迪尔可以把头枕在他的胸膛上，“还是说，你觉得用它更好？”  
那绿宝石瓶里装的是一种兰花提炼的精油，因为担心伤着瑟兰迪尔，最初的几夜埃尔隆德曾以它做润滑扩张之用。  
“那倒没有，我只是很喜欢那个香气罢了。”  
“你若喜欢，我送些过来，平日里累了用它按摩也可以解乏。”  
“当真？”瑟兰迪尔半信半疑的眯起双眼，“我一直以为里面有……奇怪的东西。”  
辛达族天性淡漠，对于情事并不热衷，即使是少年时偶有胡闹也是适可而止。但埃尔隆德在林顿那几年可是出了名的风流任性，这方面的经验自然也要丰富许多。  
“你以为那是催情之药？”埃尔隆德笑了起来，“那不过是我在山中隐居的时候，偶然发现的一种兰花。因为觉得香气很像你，就采了来而已。”  
“那你怎知可以用在我身上？”回想初夜的情景，瑟兰迪尔越发狐疑。  
“这个嘛……”埃尔隆德竟一时语塞。  
“莫非，你在别处试过？”瑟兰迪尔紧追不放，重音更是落在了“别处”这两个字上。  
“哪里来的别处？”埃尔隆德哭笑不得，“你可记得我当初告诉你，身为医者，若是发现新的药草又不知疗效该如何处置？”  
瑟兰迪尔当然记得，埃尔隆德为了测试药效数次险些中毒的事情。医者父母心，埃尔隆德对待病患极尽职责，绝没有半点马虎，这也是瑟兰迪尔对他仰慕之处。  
只是照这个来看，答案就呼之欲出了。  
“那时为了躲避索伦的耳目，还有你的搜寻，我只能藏匿在荒无人烟的深山。”见瑟兰迪尔皱眉，埃尔隆德握住他的手放在唇边，“那些日子，很是寂寞，直到我在山谷里发现了白色的兰花。它们盛开时的风姿，和你有几分相似。我很高兴，为了可以一直带在身边，就想法子取了精粹放在瓶子里一直存着。”  
“后来呢？”瑟兰迪尔听得入神，将脸颊贴在埃尔隆德胸膛上。  
“结果有了它之后，夜深人静时只会更加的孤枕难眠。”埃尔隆德叹气，“偶有身热情动，我就会想着如果你在我身边的话，会是什么样子。”  
“现在，和你当初想的，可有什么不同？”  
“当然不同。”埃尔隆德的手指轻抚着金色的发丝，“我若是那时候就见识了你这般模样，又不得相见，只怕是真的生无可恋了。”  
他们各自肩负重任，早将生死置之度外。而今相依相偎，才发觉此生能重聚实在侥幸。  
“我便在那时逐渐了解它的各种用法，只是每次用到，必定是因为相思入骨。遇到你于我已是万劫不复，哪里还需要什么催情药。”  
瑟兰迪尔释然，只是听得“各种用法”，也不禁在脑海中浮想联翩。  
埃尔隆德见他目光流动，身子渐暖，便故意将他推开了些。  
“陛下可是现在就打算着下次的利息了？”  
瑟兰迪尔也不否认，只歪着头看他：“你不敢要？”  
埃尔隆德笑了起来，搂着他一个翻转便压在了身下。  
“你不是刚刚才……”瑟兰迪尔睁大双眼，埃尔隆德的股间竟然又是蓄势昂扬。  
“陛下大可放心，我的利息还没给足，您的下次再算就好。”  
领主大人果然善解人意。  
瑟兰迪尔那堪称造物主杰作的美丽面庞，因为一抹笑意而愈发的生动鲜活，摄人心魄。  
他伸出双臂勾住爱人的脖颈，抬起长腿缠在了爱人的腰间，然后闭上双眼，迎向无休无止的甜蜜亲吻。

生生世世，如君所愿。

End


End file.
